H J Potter
by Belcris
Summary: Not all is as it seems in the life of Harry James Potter. Lily Potter was not the person everyone thought she was and her child pays the price. Some secrets are hidden under a thin layer of lies and sometimes we carry our prison with us.
1. Chapter 1

**H. J. Potter**

 _By: Belcris_

 _Summary: Not all is as it seems in the life of Harry James Potter. Lily Potter was not the person everyone thought she was and her child pays the price. Some secrets are hidden under a thin layer of lies and sometimes we carry our prison with us._

 _Harry Potter created by: J. K. Rowling_

 _Harry Potter, associated characters are owned by J. K. Rowling._

 _I do not own these characters and I do not seek to profit from this story._

 _However, in a dark and twisted future I may own it, but I will instantly be killed by a mutant rabbit named Francis, who will then go on to return all the rights to the original owners._

 _Damn you, Francis!_

 _WARNING: This story contains scenes of fantasy based violence, gender bending, two hot chicks in a romantic relationship, and good old fashioned sexiness. You have been warned._

 _Category: AU. Adventure. Romance._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Part 1**

The figure stood before a full length mirror and sighed as they examined the reflection before them. The image of a young man in his early teens was reflected in the mirror, standing at five foot nine inches tall, with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. A mop of raven black hair crowned him, with emerald green eyes and facial structure that would clearly one day be considered ruggedly handsome, even with the raw red lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The reflected image's expression was that of a smirk as it looked out from the mirror, an expression matched by the person looking into the mirror. The figure looking out from the mirror was easily recognizable as Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, a hero or madman depending on who you talked with on any given day.

In his short life, not quite fourteen years on the planet, Harry Potter had been both victim and savior, hero and villain, yet always he was a center of attention. In the last three years alone he had been touted as a symbol for peace and vilified as an up and coming Dark Lord. Sadly, no one ever asked Harry Potter how he saw himself. Many people would have been surprised by his answer to the question, not to mention his reaction. They would have been shocked to hear him call his own life a hollow lie over a surprising truth, though he would have never explained that answer to them. No, he would have surprised many people, especially given the fact that in truth, Harry Potter never really existed.

Turning away from the mirror a young woman finished toweling off after her shower. The young woman, standing at five foot seven inches, sighed as she dried off. Her damp deep red, almost blood red, hair hung down to mid-thigh, a luxury she allowed herself as no one else could ever see it but her. Unlike the reflection in the mirror, the young woman had what men would call a model's figure, with long toned limbs, pleasantly toned and firm hips and buttocks, a narrow waist, and a chest that verged on a an impressive C cup. Her skin was unblemished, not one freckle or scar, though if you looked at her back you would see three Runic Arrays along her spine. However it was her face that most would have been entranced by, with her high cheekbones, full red lips, and glowing green eyes she would be easily considered a beauty beyond compare. This was the truth hidden by the illusion of Harry James Potter. This was Harriet Jasmine Potter.

"Stupid Runic Glamour," spat the girl as she sat on the edge of the tub and towed off her legs. "Gee, thanks mum and dad."

Standing up and wrapping a towel around her waist, the young lady made her way out of the bathroom and across the hall to her bedroom without bothering to coverup further. The cold hard truth of her life was that no one ever saw the real her, not through the illusion her parents had cast around her as an infant. It was a lesson she had learned the hard way as a young child, no one ever saw the real her. In fact, she hadn't even realized something was strange until the first time she saw a mirror on her fifth birthday. Hari, as she called herself, had never remembered being called anything other than freak, so had no idea there was something odd about being referred to as a male by her family. As the glamour that covered her created a solid illusion powered by a combination of her own magic and the ambient magic around her, even the sense of touch was fooled by it. The only person that could bypass the illusion was Hari herself and even then there were situations in which it didn't matter.

On her fifth birthday Hari had been locked in the the closet of her aunt and uncles room because of a dinner party they were having. To prevent Hari from disturbing the party, her relatives had locked her in the closet farthest away from the from the guests. It just so happened the inside of the closet door was covered in a full length mirror, the first Hari had ever seen. The only light entering the closet was from the crack at the bottom of the door, but it was enough for her to see her reflection in the mirror. At first she was terrified and only the greater fear of making her relatives angry at her stopped her from screaming in terror when suddenly she realized there was another person staring back at her. For a time she thought the second figure was another child mimicking her from beyond a window, her mind not quite grasping the concept of the mirror. Over time however she figured out he was more than mimicking her, his movements were hers and even his expressions were the same.

That day, looking in that mirror she got the first look at her male counterpart, though she didn't realize it immediately. No, what she saw was a little boy, slightly shorter than her and extremely skinny. The boy wore the same baggy clothes as her, though on him they looked even bigger. His black hair was a mess, looking more like a bird's nest than real hair and on his face he wore a pair of overly large round spectacles that had been taped together at the bridge. All in all he was a nice looking boy, though Hari disliked that he seemed intent on mocking her by continually mimicking her movements and expressions. Still, he was the first person she had seen outside her family and by default that made him Hari's first ever friend.

A few weeks later Hari was allowed to enter school with other children and Hari started noticing other oddities around her. For one thing it seemed that the teacher always thought she had problems seeing the chalkboard, so made her sit at the front of the classroom even though Hari could see it perfectly fine from the back of the room. Another odd thing was that although she looked more like the girls in her class, at least to herself, the teacher always made her play with the boys in her class. Finally it was an experience in one of the bathrooms that convinced her something was wrong after she caught a glimpse of one of the boys in he class with his pants down and realized he had something she didn't. When she tried to ask a teacher about it they laughed at her and explained that all little boys had "things" between their legs. However, when she tried to tell the teacher that she in fact did not have something between her legs, Hari found herself unable to express herself. A second attempt with her Aunt had the same result and Hari soon discovered that any topic related to her being different than the other boys seemed to be impossible to talk about.

With time came wisdom and understanding for Hari. As she reached her seventh birthday she realized that her friend in the mirror was how other people saw her. Calling her reflection Harry, she once again tried to explain the situation to her Aunt, but again found herself unable to speak of it. She also realized that her reflection was slightly taller than she was and the clothing she wore seemed to float ever so slightly above her skin, never quite touching her. Examining her reflection she realized the clothing fit the false image, not her real body. This was strange in the extreme, but had the added effect that when her cousin punched her, he never actually touched her real skin, just the skin of the illusion. Still, as she grew and the outer illusion grew with her, she wondered what it was like to actually feel something other than her own hands upon her skin. On the bright side, when her Aunt decided one day to shave off all "her" hair save for her bangs, the clippers never touched her real hair and by the next morning the illusion had regrown all its hair.

Years passed and Harri and occasionally other strange things would happen to her, like the time she was being chased by her cousin and suddenly found herself on top of the school roof. Another time she turned a teacher's hair blue when the woman was being mean to her and while no one blamed her at the school, her aunt and uncle locked her in her cupboard under the stairs for several days afterwards. With these odd occurrences and the fact she couldn't tell anyone the truth about being a girl, Hari realized something abnormal was happening around her. Well, in truth she had known that for quite some time, but this just confirmed her suspicions. She gave up trying to tell anyone the truth and resigned herself to the fact she would always be trapped inside an illusion.

By the time Hari's eleventh birthday rolled around she had given up hope of ever being seen for who she really was. Her only consolation was the arrival of Rubeus Hagrid and the announcement by said man that she was a wizard! Oh how she secretly hoped he would see her for who she really was, a girl and therefore a witch, but whatever hid the truth from everyone else also hid it from him. She did learn that her parents hadn't been killed in a car accident and were in fact a witch and wizard, but Hagrid had very few other details regarding her situation. An evil wizard responsible for their deaths and Hari wondered if he was the one responsible for how others saw her. Oddly, it was only when she entered her trust vault at Gringotts, the Goblin run bank, that she got her answers.

When she entered her trust vault, despite Hagrid urging her to make haste, Hari took a quick look around the vault for anything other than gold and silver. She was just about to give up when she saw a small book with a red leather binding and the name, "H. J. Potter" written on the cover. Grabbing the book and tucking it in her gold pouch, Hari stepped out of the vault and rejoined Hagrid for the rest of the journey through the tunnels of Gringotts. Much of the rest of the day was spent wanting nothing more than to stop and read the book, but something held her back from doing so just like when she tried to tell anyone she was a girl. Only two other things really drew her attention from the weight of the book in her pouch, the purchases of her first wand and Hagrid's gift of a beautiful snowy white owl. The wand was a confusing item, she could feel it drawing power from her, but it was like the power was being drawn from around her and not directly from her. On the other hand, the owl was the first gift she had ever gotten and she loved it more than anything else in the world.

That night Hari, now in her new room with the Dursley's, finally found out she could tell her secret to someone, her lovely new owl. For the first time in her life, after naming the owl Hedwig, Hari told the owl everything. At first she just thought it a joke, she would attempt to tell the owl and when she failed, Hari would chalk it up to another frustrating detail of her life, but she didn't feel the compulsion not to speak. Instead the words flowed easily from her mouth and Hari shared her real life story with the owl, who never seemed to take her eyes off the young girl. Then, much to her surprise, Hedwig landed on her shoulder and brushed her soft feathers against Hari's cheek. For the first time ever in her life, Hari actually felt the touch of another living being against her skin. Displaying how smart she really was, Hedwig then demonstrated her ability to touch both the real girl inside the illusion, and the illusion itself. It was a joyous event for Hari and one she would not soon forget. In fact, she was so caught up in the new sensations that she almost forgot about the book, at least until she accidentally knocked her money pouch on the floor and the book fell out. Picking it up she opened the cover and found a long note, almost a letter, written inside and addressed to her.

 _28th of October, 1981_

 _To our darling baby girl:_

 _If you are reading this it means we have not survived the events happening around us and you have grown up alone. You need to know this, before anything else, that your mother and I love you with every ounce of our very being. For myself, I knew I loved you more than my own life the moment your mother told me she was pregnant with you. Lily says she loved you even before she knew you existed for sure and I don't doubt for a moment that she's telling the truth. Believe me when I say, we never wanted to leave you alone in the world which makes this letter so very, very hard to write. No parent ever wants to think they are leaving their child defenseless and alone. I know Lily and I don't._

 _Now, an explanation as to why we aren't here. Shortly before you were born our old school Headmaster approached us with dire news regarding a prophecy that had been made about you. Well, possibly about you, but that's neither here nor there. Dumbledore never gave us the actual wording of the damned thing, but he did give us a vague idea of the meaning. According to him the prophecy effectively states a child born at the end of the seventh month, July, will have the ability to defeat the Dark Wizard currently causing us so much trouble. For that reason the Dark Wizard, he calls himself Voldemort though I don't think that's his real name, has targeted our family. Our old Headmaster advised we hide out in one of my family's rental properties in order to use a special type of spell that will hide us away from the Dark Wizard. I wanted to stay at our ancestral home, it's much nicer than the little rental property, but the Headmaster assures us the spell wouldn't work with such a large parcel of land. Lily thinks' he's nuts, but I find myself wanting to trust the man._

 _The point is, Lily has decided before the spell is cast that we need to put a second layer of security on you. Your mom is a genius when it comes to runes, so she's going to use Runic Arrays of her own design to hide you a little better than just under a secrecy spell. Your mum designed the Runic Arrays to act as camouflage, protection, and a filter. The camouflage aspect is a glamour that will make you look like a boy, easy enough to pull off since the healer that delivered you was sworn to secrecy. We're the only ones that know you were were born a girl, so we're telling everyone your name is Harry James Potter, so that if things get back to normal we can remove it and hide you someplace without anyone ever realizing that Harriet Jasmine Potter was once Harry James Potter. (You're godfather also knows the truth and will probably let you use his family name to help muddy the waters if that happens.)_

 _The second Runic Array is a shield to protect you using our blood as the foundation. That means the shield will conform to the illusion, adding to the effect by making people believe it's solid, while protecting you inside. Right now your mum and I are the only ones that can see through the illusion and touch you through the shield, we used our blood as the foundation which is what allows us to do so. We did the same with the last Runic Array, the filter. Actually, it's less of a filter than a geas for you not to talk about your true gender. I know, sounds a bit controlling, hahaha, but thankfully we only need it until you are a bit older and we can explain the situation to you. Trust me, your mum insists this is necessary, the chances of you blurting out something before you understand the dangers is actually pretty high, so I'm going along with it even though I don't really like the idea that much. Don't worry, your mom is putting a final array on you during the winter equinox that will allow you to turn them all off if something happens to us. To that end, all you will need to do is put a drop of your blood on the base of your neck to deactivate the arrays, then another drop to reactivate them should you need to._

 _Addendum: Lily just pointed out that should anything go wrong between then and now, the arrays will stop working automatically on your tenth birthday. If we are still in hiding by then, I think it's safe to say we won't bother putting them back on you because every little girl deserves to be a princess at some point in her life._

 _Anyway, the rest of this journal is a combination of notes concerning the arrays and how to modify them if you want, and diagrams for them. If we aren't there with you, you may need them, but I hope you never do. When you get done reading the journal, add it to the Potter Library under Family Magic, just in case anyone else ever needs the arrays again._

 _Now I'm off to carve pumpkins with Lily and you. She insists we do it the non-magical way, rather than with a magic. I think it sounds messy, but she insists it is the the best way._

 _Love you dearly, my beautiful little girl._

 _Dad_

On the one hand Hari loved reading the letter from her father. On the other she wanted to strangle the man for ever going along with her mother's stupid plan. She highly doubted they would have hidden a son as a girl for the same reasons they gave for using the method to hide her. Obviously, given the date the letter was written and the fact she now knew her parents were killed only a few days later, her mother had never gotten the chance to place the last array, though Hari tried just in case. Why Hari's mother hadn't placed that one first was beyond her, but just as confusing was the fact the arrays had not stopped working when she was ten. Either her mother made a mistake when she designed the damned things, or something else was interfering with them. She really hoped it was the second because that would mean she could eventually solve the problem, but if it was the first Hari knew she might be stuck for the rest of her life being thought of as male. Adding insult to injury, she couldn't even see the damned arrays because they were hidden under the illusion meaning Hari couldn't see them in a mirror. Hopefully, somewhere in the book was a copy of the damned things she could see.

It also hurt to realize that after flipping through the book several times, there was no note from her mother, just the one from her father. Hari had once heard that little girls were always their father's princesses, while a son was a mother's pride and joy. Maybe her mother had felt exactly like that, preferring having a son over a daughter, so hadn't bothered to write to the little girl she never wanted. Was that the reason she had planned to add the final array last, because secretly she never wanted to turn it off at all? That thought had Hari crying herself to sleep that night and many nights to follow.

 **Part 2**

Hari's first year at Hogwarts was exciting and more than a little frustrating for the young girl. It was exciting because it felt like one big adventure for her. Sadly, it was frustrating because not one single person saw through her mother's illusion, not even the Sorting Hat had been able to see the truth when it was placed on her head. She was sorted as Harry James Potter, a boy, and therefore shared a room with four boys in Gryffindor tower. That she learned more about boys than she ever wanted to know was a given, but that she learned it in the first week was a rather disturbing reality. For instance, she did not need nor want to hear how boys thought of girls. She also didn't need to see them naked as much as she did, they thought she was just shy about undressing in front of them which was true, but that didn't stop them from doing it. Thankfully the bathroom was big enough for only one of them at a time, so that relieved some of the embarrassment in that she didn't have to shower with them.

Another frustration was that the same compulsion that kept her from telling anyone the truth about herself also seemed to have been modeled on her father's personality. What this meant was while Hari read all the material for her classes, often reading far ahead of the assignments, she was unable to speak about what she knew. Her father had evidently been something of a slacker in his younger years, excelling only in the practical portion of classes, so the compulsion made her act in the same manner. No matter how hard she tried, Hari was unable to use the knowledge in any way other than in practice. This had always been true for her, but it was more frustrating now when she didn't also have the Dursleys breathing down her neck about doing better than her buffoon of a cousin, Dudley.

Her first year was interesting to say the least. She made some friends and a few enemies. Then she discovered a mystery which she eventually solved, though she got injured in the process. Oh, she couldn't forget also that she learned how to fly, which she loved more than anything else. Yet it all seemed so hollow and sad when everyone praised Harry Potter for being a hero, while the real Hari was unknown to everyone. Yes, she defeated a troll, saved a magical stone, and sadly was responsible for an evil man's death, but Harry Potter got all the credit, not her. Even her hopes that the school nurse would discover the truth were dashed after the woman declared "he" was in perfect health after a prolonged stay in the woman's care. It was just so damned frustrating for her and she was starting to really hate being called Mister Potter.

However, there had been one event her first year at Hogwarts that stood out to her more than any other. Surprisingly it wasn't meeting the spirit of Voldemort. No, it was finding the Mirror of Erised in an abandoned classroom. It had shocked her when she first saw the reflection of herself, the real her, for the first time in her life. Her reflection stood among a group of people, including her father, as she stood revealed as a female. In the reflection she was wearing a pretty green dress, had her hair braided nicely, and even had on a little bit of makeup. All the while people were smiling at her, accepting her as a girl for the first time ever. Several nights in a row she returned to see that image again and when Dumbledore advised her not to do it again, she barely made it out of the room before she found herself in tears.

Life was so unfair.

 **Part 3**

Hari's return to #4 Privet Drive was not a happy experience after her first year at Hogwarts. Her aunt and uncle seemed to be even grumpier after her return. It didn't help that shortly after the Christmas holiday she had started to "develop" and there was no one she could ask for advice because of her mother's stupid compulsion. This had left Hari with the unenviable task of sneaking into the library at school at night to research what was going on with her. Getting her father's old cloak for Christmas had made it a lot easier and most nights, when not trying to find information about Nicholas Flamel, she had been looking up advice for young witches. Thankfully there were a number of spells and potions listed in addition to several books about puberty that would allow her to deal with the changes. Before leaving school she had managed to secretly order several of the potions she might need should her period start, along with a supply of the magical version of sanitary napkins. Thankfully those could be purchased anonymously via special owl order forms, so the geas did not stop her from doing it. She hoped she wouldn't need them yet, but better to be safe than sorry.

It was early July when Harry first noticed she was "developing" faster than before. Waiting until the Dursleys were asleep one night, Hari snuck out of bed and checked herself out. Suddenly she felt like she was all arms and legs, not to mention her hips looked bigger. Hari even noticed she definitely had breasts now, not the molehills she had developed towards the holidays, but definite breasts. The books she read said that witches tended to develop a little later than non-magical girls, sometimes seeming to stop developing at all for a time, but then having sudden changes happen. This seemed to be the case with her because over the next three days she felt like she was always hungry and tired, not to mention she could physically measure the difference in her chest size from day to day.

Her ongoing changes were forgotten when a crazy house elf named Dobby showed up in Hari's room one night. The little beast caused her more trouble than she could ever remember being in before. After warning Hari she would be in danger if she returned to Hogwarts, the little beast seemed determined to force the issue. One ruined pudding and a warning for underage magic later and her Uncle was dragging Hari up to her room and barricading the door. By the next morning she was locked in her room and her aunt and uncle seemed rather determined to never let her out again. Even poor Hedwig was locked up, a padlock on the owl's cage preventing her from getting out. By the afternoon her uncle was happily bolting bars to the outside of Hari's window after having installed a cat-flap in his door.

"It's official," Hari sobbed into her pillow later that night, "I'm in prison now and I'm never getting out!"

The next week was spent locked in her room, only being allowed out twice a day to use the bathroom and shower. Her uncle had taken all of her things, leaving her and Hedwig locked in Hari's room with nothing to do all day but stare out the now barred window. Hedwig was restless and Hari was terrified, an emotional mess that spent much of the days and nights crying into her pillow until exhaustion would force sleep upon her. Starving, lonely, and emotionally wrecked Hari for the first time considered a method of ending her own life. It was to her disappointment that she realized short of starving herself to death, there was nothing int he room she could use to end her life with. It also occurred to her that Hedwig would be left behind, defenseless, and Hari could not bring herself to harm her only companion or leave the poor bird to be killed by her uncle. Luckily, Hari was rescued by the Weasley boys late one night thanks to a flying car their father had charmed. Feeling like a princess being rescued from her lonely tower, the three Weasley boys managed to escape from Privet Drive with all of Hari's things. Hari wished she could really be that princess, something she was denied thanks to her mother, but just being free was enough for her at the moment.

The rest of that summer was unlike anything Hari had ever experienced before thanks to the presence of Mrs. Weasley. The woman just exuded a feeling of love and warmth that Hari instantly associated with being a mum. As she compared what she knew of her own mother as compared to Mrs. Weasley, Hari for the first time admitted that she resented Lily Potter for what she had done to her own daughter. Yes, an argument could be made that Lily Potter's actions were done to protect her child, but one question kept repeatedly popping into Hari's mind. Would Lily Potter have hidden a son in the same way she had her daughter, by changing their gender to anyone not already in the know? Hari doubted she would have and each time she asked herself the question she found her resentment towards the woman growing just that much stronger.

Hari also learned several things from Mrs. Weasley indirectly, thanks to Ginny the youngest Weasley. As was her habit from years of living with the Dursleys, Hari was often awake long before sunrise. Unlike at the Dursleys' home, Hari was not required to wait for someone to let her out of her cupboard or room, and once awake she would usually make her way downstairs to the kitchen where she would watch Mrs. Weasley cook breakfast. Ginny, though she didn't look that happy about it, was more often than not standing at her mother's side learning how to cook. The younger girl didn't seem to really have a desire to learn cooking, but it was also a time for her to talk with her mother without her brothers interrupting her. Hari figured this out the second day and from that point on she would hide in the shadows just past the kitchen doors to listen to the younger girl's questions. Listening to the answers from Mrs. Weasley as she talked to her daughter was the closest thing Hari had ever gotten to getting womanly advice and she loved ever minute of those overheard conversations.

"No dear, the potions to keep your hair sleek and shiny can only do so much," said the Weasley matriarch one time. "Brushing it each night does the rest, helping it to look bright and shiny, not to mention keeping the tangles at bay."

Another morning she told Ginny, "I remember what it was like, my emotions were all over the place. One moment I was laughing, the next it was crying. It's the change, dear, you're becoming a woman and it's stressful, but it will get better."

"Pish posh!" scoffed the woman at one point. "At your age a diet is going to do more harm than good. You need to eat if you want to stay healthy, just like my mum told me. I saw the girls in my class at Hogwarts that tried to 'stay slim' and almost every one of them ended up sick or weak. With you growing up, you need energy to do it and stay healthy. Now that doesn't mean you need to overdo it, but even if you eat a bit much one day, just stay active and it wont' matter that much."

"If a boy tries to force you, kick him in between the legs," grunted the older woman with a smirk. "If the boy hasn't learned that a young woman means no when she says no, he's a fool and deserves the pain."

These were all pieces of advice that Hari held onto, but they were not the only things she learned. Most of them were simple things like the best way to brush her hair, or how to trim away dead ends from it. The discussions about makeup and fashion were also enlightening, not that Hari needed to worry about either currently. There were also some embarrassing things, mostly dealing with puberty and issues a young girl would have to deal with over time, but they were things Hari had always wanted to ask about and been unable to. So, listening in to those conversations between mother and daughter made Hari feel better about herself than she had ever before.

With the beginning of the new school year Hari fell once again into the role of Harry Potter, loathing every minute of it. Her frustrations grew as she tried to overcome the limitations the geas placed upon her, but was powerless to overcome it thanks to her mother. As her grades suffered and Hari's mood darkened, she found herself once again in the center of mystery. Halloween brought attacks on Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's nasty little cat. A message was left that was less than complimentary towards those not of "pure blood," and the whispering began regarding Hari being responsible. From there the whole year started to escalate out of control, leaving Hari an emotional mess throughout much of it.

Part of the problem was she had a very unwelcome visitor arrive the day after Halloween. After having a restless night's sleep, Hari had awoken early the next morning to discover that her period had started. Stripping the sheets from the bed before anyone else woke up, Hari grabbed her previously hidden emergency supplies and then snuck into the bathroom. She was able to deal with most of the mess after a hot shower and a potion, cleaning the sheet just required a Scourgify spell, and then it was back to dealing with her life. Hari had rather hoped her first period would be the thing that released her from her mother's damnable curse, or at the very least that Madam Pomfrey would finally be able to detect something was wrong. Sadly, neither wish was granted and even though Hari purposefully made herself sick by eating too many sweets, just to get Madam Pomfrey to examine her stomach. Hari's hope was that running a diagnostics spell that close to her stomach would also detect the other issues the young girl was dealing with at the time. Unfortunately, either Lily Potter was a better witch than anyone ever imagined, or Madam Pomfrey was not as good a Healer as everyone claimed.

"Then again, she's working in a school rather than a hospital," Hari muttered to herself after being given a potion to calm her stomach. "If she was actually a decent and qualified nurse I'm thinking she would be working in a real hospital."

Hari felt like Alice down the rabbit hole for the rest of the year. After being attacked once again by the insane House Elf Dobby, Hari had ended up in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts having all the bones in her arm regrown. Then students started getting attacked and people started pointing fingers at her as the "Heir of Slytherin," something that was not helped when it became common knowledge she could speak with snakes. She had known she could talk to snakes since shortly before starting at Hogwarts, but it was a very odd ability. Any time she talked with a snake it was as if there was a short delay in the translation, she would speak then an instant later she would hear a hissing sound. The same was true when the snake replied, she would hear the hissing and a moment later hear a voice she could understand, almost as if something was translating the snake language for her. It was confusing and yet another thing she found she could not speak about thanks to her mother's geas on her, so she ignored it as best she could.

The Christmas holiday was rather peaceful, other than her encounter with a strangely charmed diary that claimed Hagrid was behind the attack on the students. Then there was her adventures with Polyjuice, something that finally gave her a bit of hope. Taking the Polyjuice in an attempt to prove Draco Malfoy was the real "Heir of Slytherin," Hari noticed that when she took it the illusion surrounding her failed. She was looking in a mirror as the change began, unfortunately Ron and Hermione weren't looking, but Hari saw it as for the first time in her life without the use of a magical mirror her real features were revealed. It barely lasted a moment before the potion took effect, but Hari almost cried when it happened. Sadly, when the potion wore off an hour later the illusion returned before Ron saw the real her and the geas still refused to let her speak of it, but for a short time she had been free.

Things continued in this vein for the rest of the year, especially after the diary was stolen from her belongings. It wasn't he loss of the diary that really upset her, but whomever stole the diary from her also stole all her special potions and sanitary napkins. She had to hurriedly order more and was grateful the things arrived when they did as she started her period the following day. Then while as May arrived her friend Hermione was petrified along with another girl. Hari was devastated, Ron might be a good friend, but Hermione was like a sister to her. Days later she and Ron had an adventure in the Forbidden Forest which nearly cost them their lives. This was the start of a rather hectic few days, days which were very hard on Hari for various reasons.

Days after the adventure in the Forbidden Forest, Ginny Weasley was kidnapped and taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Hari and Ron eventually figured out exactly where the entrance to the Chamber was and forced their useless Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, to accompany them into the Chamber. Hari was eventually separated from Ron and Lockhart, continuing on until she found the true entrance to the Chamber. Inside the Chamber she confronted the memory of Tom Riddle, the young version of the man that would become Voldemort. After listening to him monologue about how great he was and then having the fool set an enormous basilisk on her which Hari was forced to kill, she was injured and could feel herself dying. What she also felt was the illusion around her body shatter. It was a very stunned Tom Riddle that watched a young red haired girl plunge a basilisk fang into his enchanted diary, killing him. Hari ignored his screams, she was too busy enjoying the sensation of feeling clothing against her skin even as the venom of the basilisk was killing her. Unfortunately, in her opinion, the Headmaster's phoenix, Fawkes, decided to heal her by shedding magical tears into the wound.

"No, damnit!" Harry cursed weakly as the phoenix tears started to heal her arm and she saw the illusion starting to reform. "Stop! I'm free! If I have to die to be free, then let me die!"

Hari cursed the phoenix bitterly as the last of the poison was dealt with, allowing the illusion to completely reform. By the time Ginny Weasley woke up, Hari was once again trapped inside her damnable mother's illusion and fully bound by the geas. After that she cared very little for what happened to her. Later she remembered leaving the Chamber after rescuing Ron and Lockhart, with help from the damned phoenix. Then she confronted Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy, the mastermind behind the diary and attacks, subsequently freeing Dobby in the process. Later Hermione was cured, something that finally brought a smile to Hari's face, but even that wasn't enough to keep her from feeling depressed. Truth be told, by the time they left school that year and boarded the Hogwarts Express, Hari was starting to believe that death would be her only escape from the curse her mother had placed on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**H. J. Potter**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Part 1**

Hari Potter sighed as she finished covering herself, she couldn't call it getting dressed as the clothing did not actually touch her real skin. No, all her clothing conformed to the surface of the solid male illusion that surrounded her real body. Thankfully the illusion was ever so slightly larger than her, allowing her room to be comfortable, but it also robbed her of much of the sensation of touch unless it was her touching her own body. Experimentation had proven that only the soles of her feet and the palms of her hands ever actually physically touched anything. She even floated slightly about her bed when she would lay down at night, the blanket she covered herself with floating slightly about her body. There were of course exceptions, such as wind and water, not to mention her owl Hedwig, but those were the only exceptions she knew of so far.

The return to Privet Drive for Hari had been nothing too surprising, her things were taken from her and only a good deal of pleading with her uncle had seen Hedwig released from her cage. An insane number of chores, minimal amounts of food, and a sense of general dislike from her family was normal for Hari, so she ignored it as much as possible. After the heartbreak of the last year, two glimpses of the real her, Hari found it really hard to care about much of anything that summer. She still resented Fawkes for healing her, seeing death and freedom as being better than being trapped by her mother's curse. Once again she found her thoughts becoming darker and darker as the days progressed with suicide being one of the repeating themes of those thoughts. Then, just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

The morning of her thirteenth birthday her aunt and uncle announced that her uncle's sister was coming to visit. Marge Dursley was the absolute bane of Hari's existence and one of the few people that the young girl would have happily murdered without a second thought. The only reason Hari didn't use the pruning shears to slash her own wrists was a deal she made with her uncle that if she behaved around his sister, the man would sign her permission slip to visit Hogsmeade village during the next school year. The possibility of finding something in the completely magical village that might free her from her curse gave Hari enough hope to keep going, but it didn't last long. Hari managed to last a week before she could take no more of Marge's behavior. After a horrible meal and an even worse conversation afterwards, it didn't help her period had started that morning, Hari ended up losing her temper and performed an impressive feat of accidental magic. Inflating Marge to roughly the size of a small blimp, Hari rushed to her room and quickly packed all her things before rushing from the house. Knowing it was illegal for underage witches and wizards to perform magic away from school, Hari planned on going on the run after visiting her vault in Gringotts the next morning.

The young girl ran from the house and didn't stop until she was several blocks away before she collapsed to the ground and had a nice cry. Oddly, she noticed she was being watched by a rather large black dog hiding in the alley across the street from her. Raising her wand to cast a light spell, Hari was surprised when suddenly a large purple bus appeared in front of her. The Knight Bus, transportation for the witch or wizard in need, provided her an easy way to reach Diagon Alley and in the excitement of the moment she forgot all about the large dog. The trip wasn't the most comfortable she had ever had, nor was the arrival at the Leaky Cauldron where the Minister of Magic was waiting for her. Cornelius Fudge, a buffoon of the highest degree if ever there was one, immediately earned himself a place on Hari's list of stupid people to avoid in future. Still, he told her she was absolved of any wrongdoing concerning Marge, so that had to be a plus for the man. He also allowed her to stay at the Leaky Cauldron rather than return to Privet Drive, not that her aunt and uncle wanted her to return, so that was another plus in her book.

For the first time in her life Hari felt a measure of peace and freedom as she spent the next weeks in Diagon Alley. She could eat her fill at each meal, do her homework out in the open, and even do some shopping for things she needed and wanted. Under the guise of admiring the new Firebolt broom that had just been released, Hari could actually stand in front of the stores display window and look in the reflection of the glass at the dress shop across the way. In the window was a beautiful dark blue formal gown with matching shoes and a choker that Hari just loved, wishing with all her heart and soul that she could try it on. The gown, a ankle length ball gown would leave her shoulders bare with a portion covering her upper arms, a corset would then hold up her breasts and cover her waist to the tops of her hips before letting the dress flow down to her ankles. Hari imagined how it would flare out if she spun around and daydreamed about doing something so girlish in the dress. Several times she tried approaching the dress shop, but her mother's geas prevented her from even getting close to it. It was so frustrating to the young girl, but she did eventually find a way around the geas. After visiting Gringotts one morning to collect money in order to purchase her school supplies for the year, Hari noticed a mail order catalogue for the dress shop that someone had left on a bench. Snatching it up Hari ran back to her room at the Leaky Cauldron and started searching for the dress, which she found several moments later. Filling out the order slip for the dress and tying several Galleons into the pouch attached to slip, Hari dashed to the Postal Office and dropped the order in the outside bin before she continued her school shopping.

For the next two days she waited with baited breath and when the package finally arrived on the night of the second day, she immediately ripped it open. Inside was the dress, shoes, and choker she had seen in the window so many times. For Hari it was a dream come true, for the first time in her life she owned a real dress for a real girl and she couldn't wait to try it on. Making sure the door to her room was locked and the drapes over the window drawn, Hari stripped out of her male clothing and quickly read the instructions on the letter about using the resizing charms on the dress. She was a little embarrassed that she owned no knickers, she had never used the second hand boxers from Dudley, which she thought was just sick and wrong. At school it was never an issue as most of the boys, proven by the boys she roomed with at school, didn't care one way or the other. Ron and Neville hadn't even known what boxers were when they saw Dean and Seamus wearing them, so Hari was sure she was okay. That didn't mean she hadn't wanted to buy some actual female knickers, she just hadn't found a catalogue for that yet, but just the thought was enough to make Hari giggle at the thought.

It took her a few moments to slip into the dress, having never worn something like it before, but finally she had it on and activated the resizing charm. Slowly she turned towards the mirror with her eyes closed, praying that just this once she would see herself in the reflection. It was not to be. Opening her eyes she saw the image of Harry Potter in a dress and looking very silly. Even looking down at herself she immediately understood that the dress had resized to a male body, once again conforming to the outer shell of the illusion. It was heartbreaking for the young girl as she slipped out of the dress and neatly folded it before putting it, the shoes, and the choker at the very bottom of her school trunk. Curling up in bed, not bothering to get dressed again, she cried herself to sleep that night, cursing her mother once more for the cruel fate the woman had forced upon her. That night she dreamed of wearing her dress out in public for the first time, revealed to all the world as a girl before she spit upon the grave of her mother. No one was there to see it, but Hari wore a smile on her face as she slept that night.

The rest of Hari's vacation was spent looking at various stores in the Alley until the last day when she met up with Ron and Hermione. Hermione, ever the studious person, nagged at Ron and Hari about their choices of classes for the next year, something Hari personally agreed with. Hari had wanted to take Runes and Arithmancy with Hermione, but once again her mother's damned geas forced her to take classes she assumed her father had taken when he was at school. Instead of learning about runes, something she felt might help her break free of her curse, Hari found herself taking fluff classes that would do very little to help her in the long run. It was just another reason to curse her mother, something Hari did on a regular basis, especially when people told her she had her mother's eyes.

"I'd carve the damned things out if it wouldn't make the situation worse," Hari often thought to herself when people commented on it.

Another issue she had to deal with this year, two actually, was the escape of Sirius Black and the Dementors that had been sent to capture him. At first Hari hadn't recognized the name of the man, but while rereading her father's letter to her one night she saw the name and sat frozen. The man that had supposedly betrayed her family was her godfather. Worse still, now he was coming after her to finish what his master, Voldemort, had failed to accomplish. Hari had promised not to go after the man, but the dark part of her mind thought it might be fitting for the man to kill her as he had killed so many others after betraying her family. It was fitting that the man finish what he started in motion, thus freeing her once and for all. These dark thoughts were not helped by her Divination teacher foretelling Hari's death in every lesson. There was also the constant bickering between her friends due to Hermione's cat liking Ron's rat just a little too much. In the end it led to Hari sneaking away many days to wander the castle and grounds by herself. Her fear of the Dementors prevented her from getting too close to the gates, but Hari often sat at a good distance and watched the foul beasts as they prowled the land beyond.

"Would it hurt to have them suck out my soul," she mused to herself, watching the beasts attack a stray cat.

The year rolled by and in keeping with the previous two years, Hari was soon involved in several mysteries. The first was why Hermione always seemed so tired and frustrated. Secondly was how Sirius Black kept sneaking into the castle and why he hadn't bothered to kill her yet, something Hari was starting to thing was very rude of him. At Christmas it was the arrival of a brand new Firebolt broom, which was promptly taken by Professor McGonagall for testing. Hari understood why Hermione did what she did, but that didn't keep Hari from being angry at her for going behind her back. Soon Hari found herself completely isolated from everyone, too angry with Hermione to speak to the bossy girl and tired of Ron whining about his stupid rat, Scabbers. Hari instead focused on learning the Patronus charm from her Defense teacher, Remus Lupin.

Lupin was a strange one, that was for sure. Sometimes Hari got the impression that he knew more about her than she thought, but other times he seemed to want to avoid her. Hari ignored it, focusing on learning the new spell that would protect her from the Dementors. She told everyone that the presence of the Dementors caused her to hear her parents last moments, but that wasn't true. What she really heard was a woman's voice telling someone, "You can kill me if you want, but my death will be your downfall." Hari assumed the voice belonged to her mother, but it was Lily Potter referring to her as her son and not her daughter just made the young girl hate her mother more.

"Stupid bitch," Hari often muttered now, any shred of affection for her mother long gone.

After a long and frustrating year, Hari was ready to return to Privet Drive. She hadn't really spoken with Ron or Hermione since the Christmas holiday for various reasons. In Ron's case it was because Hari was fed up with his shit, from bad manners to just being a jerk, the boy was not someone she had the patience to deal with anymore. As for Hermione, Hari had long since figured out the girl was using a Time Turner to take several classes at the same time. However, that wasn't the reason Hari couldn't stand to be around her right now. No, the reason for that was Hermione refused to admit that she might be wrong about something, claiming she knew best for Hari. There was also the girl's fangirl mentality when it came to authority figures, something Hari could not agree with. Hermione just reminded Hari too much of how she pictured Lily Potter to be and that was not someone you wanted to be compared to by Hari, not for any reason.

So, with only a week left to the term, Hari was currently sitting out by the lake with her faithful companion Hedwig and her newest animal companion, Snuffles. Snuffles was a rather large black dog, a Grim if the batty Trelawney was right, that Hari had found wandering the grounds of the school one day. Since then she had been sneaking food out to the friendly pooch ever chance she got. Snuffles was a wonderful listener, as evidenced by him sitting at her side many afternoons listening to her bemoan her fate. Oddly, unlike with Hedwig, Hari couldn't talk about being in truth a girl to the large mutt, but she could talk about her feelings of frustration and her growing dislike for the memory of her mother. It was rather funny the first time she said that to Snuffles because she could have sworn the dog nodded his head in agreement, but being just a dog she wrote it off.

"Harry?" a voice called to her from a little ways off.

"Bugger," groaned Hari, recognizing the voice as belonging to Hermione. "What does she want now?" Hari asked, looking down at Snuffles. "Probably wants to nag at me about the finals and how I did."

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked once she got close enough not to shout.

"What do you want, Hermione?" Hari asked, still not looking at the older girl.

Hermione huffed, stepping in front of Hari to stand between her and the lake. "I don't understand why you're still so upset with me. Honestly, you have to realize by now that I did the right thing by reporting to Professor McGonagall about that broom," stated the girl, crossing her arms and scowling at Hari. "I think it's about time you apologized to me for being such a spoiled child about the whole thing. Yes, you were right and there were no curses on the silly thing, but that might not have been the case and so what I did was for the best."

Hari growled, finally looking up at her former friend. "I should apologize to you? Are you bloody serious? You honestly think I'm the one that should be apologizing?"

"Harry! Language!" Hermione nearly shouted, glaring down at Hari. "I did the right thing and you need to grow up and realize that I was doing what was best for you!"

Hari leapt to her feet and got right up in Hermione's face, her magic crackling around her as she did. "You obnoxiously smug bint! You think I'm the one acting immature? I'm not the one running to a teacher to tattle every time I think I'm right and someone else isn't! I'm not the one that was so obsessed with proving I'm smarter than everyone else I decided it was a bright idea to use a Time Turner to take every class available! How'd that one work out for you, Hermione? Oh, that's right, you stormed out of Divination and eventually ended up in the Hospital Wing for several days because you exhausted yourself. Had a bit of a breakdown, did we, Hermione?"

A pale faced Hermione suddenly clasped her chest where Hari suspected the Time Turner still hung. "How did you know about that?" hissed the girl. "Professor McGonagall made me swear not to tell anyone! Were you spying on me?"

"Hardly, Hermione," Hari scoffed waving a dismissive hand in the girl's direction. "You weren't as good at keeping it a secret as you think you were. It wasn't hard to figure out when you kept showing up in two or three places at once. All I had to do at that point was ask one of the older students if there was a brand of magic that allowed it and they told me about Time Turners. Once I knew about those it was easy to see what you were doing. Believe it or not, most of the older years at school probably know what you've been doing by now, at least if the whispers I've heard are true. Most of Ravenclaw is laughing at you because only a foolish Gryffindor would sacrifice part of their lifespan in order to get a few extra classes in. How many months did you waste on this, Hermione, six or seven? How old are you now, Hermione?"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" demanded the bushy haired girl. "I've not sacrificed anything save for some sleep."

Hari heard that and laughed, hard. "Didn't anyone tell you, for every hour you go back you loose that hour from your possible lifespan? Your body is still aging when you go back in time, Hermione. Go backwards five days total in one day and you've aged six days total. It all adds up over time as you live through the original plus the total of what you've gone back. I have a pretty good idea of how much you've been going back, almost hour per hour each day, not to mention the times you doubled back to take three classes at once. You were fourteen in September, but I wonder how old a dating spell would say you are now?"

A pale faced and shocked Hermione suddenly pulled out her wand and cast a spell on herself. "That can't be right, it just can't!" Hari watched the results of the spell as glowing numbers suddenly appeared in front of Hermione.

"Oh my, you were going back even more than I thought," Hari said with a smirk as she read the results. "Fifteen years and nine months old. Over a year older than you should be, huh? Hope it was worth it, Hermione, because you are never getting that time back."

Hermione, still in shock at seeing the results of the spell had collapsed to her knees as Hari continued. "Not so smart, were you? Let your desire for proving you are better than everyone else cloud your logic and reason," hissed Hari, glaring down at the now crying girl. "Then again, you've never been as smart as you think you are. For your information, I was going to take my Firebolt to Madam Hooch before flying on it, because contrary to what you think about me, I'm not foolish enough to ride an untested broom from an unknown source. Not that you gave me the chance, seeing as how you thought you knew better than me and displayed just how little you thought of me by going behind my back. However, let's not forget that Hermione Granger knows better than everyone else, as you displayed when you discounted Ron's feelings about your cat probably eating his rat. I can't blame the cat for following its instincts, but you ignored that fact and blamed the rat instead while completely discounting how Ron felt. Let's ignore all the evidence, Hermione has decided reality must conform to her beliefs and no argument would be tolerated."

Hermione was sobbing by this point, pulling off the Time Turner and throwing it at Hari's feet. "If you're so smart, why didn't you try to stop me!" Hermione demanded through her tears.

"What part of you ignoring anyone that argues with you didn't you get from what I just said?" replied Hari, watching as Snuffles snagged the chain of the Time Turner and ran off towards the Forbidden Forest. "Hope you didn't pay for that thing, cause I think Snuffles is about to bury the damned thing."

Hari watched as Hermione leapt to her feet to give chase to the dog, but didn't hold Hermione's chances of catching the animal as that good. "Serves her right."

 **Part 2**

Hermione didn't try to talk to Hari again when she walked out of the Forbidden Forest a little while later. Hari ignored her, deciding she needed to take a bit of a walk around the lake instead. It was getting late, dinner was long over with and the stars were shining high overhead when Hari realized she wasn't alone. Looking to her side she saw a figure in a dark black cloak and for a moment she thought of the Dementors still prowling around the outer walls of the castle. Thankfully, the figure did not give off the bitter sense of cold nor seem to suck the happiness from a person soul, so Hari figured it was just another student. At least that's what she thought until the figure spoke.

"Hello, little angel," the figures deep voice said with a hint of sadness.

"Umm, huh?"

"That's what I called you the first time I ever saw you," replied the figure with a sad sounding chuckle. "James handed you to me the day after you were born and I said, 'she's the most beautiful little angel ever.'"

"She?" gasped Hari, turning to look at the figure, who was slowly nodding his head.

"One thing you need to know about your mother," the figure said in their gravely voice, "she was the most stubborn bitch ever. Once she got an idea in her head, nothing was going to make her change her mind short of God Almighty and Merlin himself forcing her to. James and I tried to talk her out of her 'great plan,' but she did it anyway. One day James and I snuck out of the house to buy supplies and check on some of our allies, when we returned there was a dark haired little boy sitting on Lily's lap and no sign of you." The figure paused for a moment, then continued. "I hate to speak badly of the dead, but that was the first time since you were born that I saw Lily ever hold you. She wouldn't even breast feed you before that day, always using maternity spells to gather what you needed. I think that was also the first time I ever saw James really lose it with her. He demanded she reverse what she had done, but Lily just smirked at him and told him he would just have to accept that she was right."

Hari was in shock, having realized who the man speaking with her had to be from the way he was talking, but so happy that someone other than herself knew the truth. At this point, as far as Hari was concerned, Sirius Black could slit her throat right here and now and she wouldn't have cared. Finally, someone knew the truth and that's all she cared about.

"I remember James scooping you up off Lily's lap and handing you to me," Sirius Black continued. "He told me to take you upstairs and so I did, but even with a floor and several doors between us, I could still hear him yelling at her. She refused to undo what she had done, she hadn't even keyed James into the damned thing so he could see the real you. I won't swear to this, but I think he slapped her when she told him that," he said then paused. "James did something then that I know he regretted for the rest of his life, but really had no choice but to do."

"What?" asked Hari, her voice a mere whisper.

Turning to look at her, Sirius pulled back the hood of his cloak and smiled sadly. "James, one of the most honorable men I ever knew, a perfect example of what a Light Wizard should be, cast the Imperious on his own wife and commanded her to undo what she had done to you."

Hari gasped, having read about the Unforgivable Curses, as Sirius continued. "Lily was always a smart bitch and had known James would try to undo her handy work, so she had erased the knowledge of how her own creation worked from her mind. So, while she couldn't undo it, she had forgotten that James was pretty smart in his own right. He ordered her, still under the Imperious, to provide him with any and all paperwork, notes, or books she had used to create the runic arrays she used on you. He told me later that she fought against the command, fought hard, but his will was stronger than hers and she eventually led him out to the backyard. Lily had buried everything under a tree out there."

"So, she did plan to reverse it some day?" Hari asked, looking at her godfather expectantly.

"Sorry, kiddo, but that wasn't her plan," Sirius replied with a look of anger on his face. "Only reason Lily kept her notes and research material was because she planned on publishing her results after Voldemort was gone in order to get her Mastery in Runes."

Hari broke down crying at that point, "She really hated me?"

"I don't think it was hate, not really," answered Sirius with a frown. "Lily had talked about having a son from the moment she found out she was pregnant, so when you were born a little girl she just seemed to lose interest in you. James and I had heard of other women who acted like that after giving birth, so we didn't think it would last. Neither of us expected her to do something so drastic to get what she wanted."

"Daddy wrote me a letter," Hari sobbed, falling forward only for her godfather to grab her and hold her up. "He said she was going to fix it, that she keyed him into it because it used both their blood."

"He lied," replied Sirius, hugging her tightly. "I was there when he wrote it and he wanted to give you some hope and for you not to hate your mother. He actually planned on hiring some of the best Curse Breakers in the world to take a crack at what she had done to you, but you know what happened."

"Was the bit about the runes failing when I turned ten a lie as well?"

Sirius shook his head, looking confused and frustrated. "No, that wasn't a lie. Before Obliviating her that night, James ordered Lily to tell him all the ways the arrays could fail. She might have been a bitch, but she knew her stuff when it came to runes. Only two things can stop those runes. The first is if you die and the second…"

Hari looked up expectantly at her godfather, "Yes?"

"Listen, Jazzy," he said with a smile and a hug. "I don't know why your mother's work didn't fade when they should have, but I think I know a way to get rid of them. You've got to trust me for this to work," Sirius said as he pulled Hermione's Time Turner from his robes. "I'm from a little over six hours in the future. I found you, dead, after the Dementors attacked you, but it took them two tries to get you, I could tell because of the way your foot prints were wide apart at first because you were running from them. Then a stumble and some scuffing, followed by nothing for about three meters, after which they reappeared and you took several more steps before vanishing again. I found your body after that, which is when I used the time Time Turner the first time. What I think happened, cause you looked like a girl when I found you, the first Dementor to try giving you the kiss, all he got was your mother's illusion and he wasn't too pleased. He must have tried again after that, which is why your footprints vanished two times."

"Wait, you want me to let one of those things 'suck the illusion' off me?" asked Hari looking at him in disbelief. "Isn't your plan a little risky considering it's based on nothing but speculation?"

"Yep," agreed Sirius with a big grin. "Little angel, let me tell you how I'm going to break the curse that has haunted you all your life!"

What followed was a long story of how Sirius was never the Secret Keeper for the Potter. He was very detailed in his explanation, provided valid arguments for why Hari should believe him. Then he explained how his plan would work. How the first time he lived through this day he had stumbled across Hari just before she was attacked and killed by Dementors, Something Sirius refused to let happen again. There was also the explanation of how Sirius planned to let the Dementors "suck the illusion" off Hari before he would chase the damned things off before they could finish the job.

"I've already caught Wormtail and sent him special delivery to my old friend Amelia Bones," Sirius said with a grin. "Did that a few minutes after I came back. The little rat never expected it, not in a million years," Sirius then paused and pointed over to another figure standing just on the edge of the woods, waving until the figure waved back. "That's my ace in the hole over there. Good friend of mine that is going to jump back if we fail. He wasn't too pleased to see me at first, but after Bones sent confirmation she received the package and set time for a trial tomorrow he was all aboard with the plan. He doesn't know you're really a girl, which is why he's standing over there for now. I'll introduce you when we get this fixed, but I've got two things to do before then. Can you guess what they are?"

"Break my curse and get us the hell out of here?"

"Bingo!"

The two of them made preparations and tried to keep Hari calm, not an easy task given the nature of their plans. Finally, after a big hug from Sirius, Hari stood at the edge of the lake and waited for the Dementor to arrive. It took about fifteen minutes for Hari to feel the first chill of a Dementor's presence, but then she saw the damned thing. Floating over the lake towards her was actually several of the creepy things. Two patroni suddenly flashed by her, cutting off all but one of the Dementors, driving them off, but letting one continue on. The remaining Dementor approached Hari like a spectre of death, which wasn't far off the mark as far as she was concerned. It took all she had to stand there and wait for the monster to reach her, only her hope that the beast would rid her of her curse kept her standing there rather than running away screaming.

As the disgusting creature approached, a slime covered hand lashing out to grab her by the throat, Hari finally did scream. Her wail did nothing to deter the creature as it leaned forward and she saw its terrible mouth approach her face. With an impossibly deep inhalation, the beast started to suck something into its maw. Oddly, Hari felt nothing at first, not even the Dementor's hand around her neck, but then she heard a second wailing. With a terrible wrenching sensation and a searing pain in her back, Hari suddenly found herself falling to the ground. Looking up she saw the the Dementor clutching at the figure of a young man, almost identical to her illusion, save for the lack of glasses. There were four glowing marks on the young man's body, three on his back and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He was struggling and screaming as he fought against the Dementor, but his struggle was in vain and after a brief moment where Hari thought he might win, his body started to crumble. With a final deep inhalation the Dementor swallowed the remains of the young man whole, a final despair filled wail filling the air.

Suddenly aware that she could feel everything around her for the first time in her life, Hari watched as two Patroni flashed past her, driving the Dementor off before it could attack her again. Sirius and surprisingly Professor Lupin rushed up to her, with Sirius scooping her up in his arms before turning and running with her towards the woods. Looking over Sirius' shoulder she saw Professor Lupin transfiguring a rock into a duplicate of her body, then dashing for the woods to join them. A final spell from Professor Lupin erased all traces of their footsteps other than Hari's.

"Now, stay quiet till the original me is gone," whispered Sirius as he hugged Hari tightly. "You're almost free, little angel."

"Thank you," she cried into his shoulder, over and over again.

"Damn you, Lily," growled Professor Lupin, reaching out and stroking Hari's now revealed red hair and handing her some chocolate.

A few minutes later they saw the original Sirius appear, falling to his knees to scoop up the false body of his goddaughter. His wail of anguish had Hari crying again, but Sirius just hugged her tighter and whispered how it was all okay. It was maybe five minutes before the figure suddenly stood up and pulled Hermione's Time Turner from around his neck, giving it several spins before vanishing. The moment he was gone Sirius and Professor Lupin were moving again, dragging Hari with them.

"Okay, our last job is we've got to make sure no one figures out this is a fake body," Professor Lupin said as he transfigured the body once again, making it look like the male Harry Potter. "Miss Potter, I know this is a lot to ask, but I need your wand and a drop of blood."

Hari didn't even blink an eye as she handed her wand to the man. "Why do you need my blood?"

"Remus here is a master of masking magical signatures," Sirius explained as Hari kicked her hand on a little dagger the professor held out to her. "By using your blood on the false body he can make your wand resonate with the body, basically giving it a magical signature that it never had before."

"Well, that's the simplified explanation," replied the professor with a sigh as he got to work. "The body will fool everyone into thinking you're male counterpart is dead, but the wand will be the final proof they need, preventing anyone from looking any further."

Sirius nodded, his grin reaching ear to ear. "Then you and I are going to make a mad dash for the outer wards and get ourselves to Gringotts as fast as possible. James put contingencies in place should you ever show up as the real you, but we have to get there and put them in motion before anyone tries to freeze your accounts."

"Meanwhile, I will be returning to the castle before the moon rises," Professor Lupin said with a sad smile.

"Because you're a werewolf, right?" asked Hari, having suspected it since Snape assigned them an essay on the topic when Professor Lupin was sick.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Potter," Lupin said with a grin. "I thought Miss Granger had figured it out, but it seems you did as well."

"Stupid geas," mumbled Hari before looking up at the professor with a smirk. "That thing may have made me act stupid, but don't you believe for a moment that I am."

"I never did," Professor Lupin said, reaching out to ruffle her hair before he finished his work and the three made their way to their final destinations for the night.

 **Part 3**

Harriet Jasmine Potter stood in the window of her new room looking out over the sunny beach below. It had been a month since her curse was finally broken and a lot had happened since then. She and Sirius had gotten clear of Hogwarts easily enough by using a secret passage under the Whomping Willow. Sirius had then Apparated both of them to the steps of Gringotts where the Goblins performed three separate types of inheritance tests on Hari before they turned over all the Potter accounts to her. Only the trust vault of Harry Potter was left open, it would be closed only after the official notice that Harry Potter was dead came out. Till then, Hari had access to a separate trust vault her father had set up just for her and without Lily Potters knowledge. It was that vault which provided Sirius a helping hand with his upcoming court case, as sealed in the vault was a copy of James' will which declared Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper for the family. Of course it also declared Lily Potter to be persona non grata if she still lived, leaving everything to his "niece", Harriet Jasmine Cassiopeia Black, if something happened to his son.

"I've got another copy of the will in my vault," Sirius explained after Hari read the one in her vault. "If Lily had died before James or you were freed from your mom's handy work, that one outright claims you as their daughter, using your real name and explaining the whole thing. This one is only in case something happened to them before James could reverse what happened to you. Same thing goes for the book he left you in your old vault, he was trying to cover all his bases. The story is you are my daughter, which magic will confirm as you are my goddaughter, and we named both you and 'Harry' similarly to show how close the two families were."

The following mornings Daily Prophet had announced the impending trial of Sirius Black due to new evidence, though it also said he was in protective custody. As it turned out, the protective custody was Sirius staying at the home of Amelia Bones until the trial, scheduled for the next day. Hari scanned the paper for any mention of the death of Harry Potter, but there wasn't a single word. Granted, she was highly distracted by being able to see her own reflection in a mirror, though she did finally put some clothes on after Sirius caught her streaking around the house the fourth time. Amelia Bones turned out to be very understanding, despite her rather stern and intimidating demeanor. She sat down with Hari who was now trying to get used to calling herself Jasmine, or Jazzy as Sirius called her, to talk about some rather embarrassing female only issues. Sirius went running from the room after the first mention of bra's and knickers.

"I don't see the point really, ma'am," Hari said finally, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I've spent my entire life trapped inside a bubble. Sure, feeling my clothes for the first time ever was really nice, but it gets a bit annoying and painful after a bit."

Amelia nodded, trying to relate to Hari's situation. "I see your point, dear, but you have to wear something other than a baggy t-shirt and a pair of slippers. It's just not proper for a young lady to go without knickers."

Without a hint of modesty, Hari lifted up the front of said t-shirt to show the red and raw patches of skin covering her skin in various places. "That's just from wearing clothes for a few hours till we got here, ma'am. Even this t-shirt is rubbing me raw where it touches, so unless you know a way to fix the problem, I'm sticking with wearing as little as possible for now."

"I see your point," the older woman said, gesturing for Hari to drop the t-shirt back down. "I'll contact a friend of mine, she's a very good Healer who might have some suggestions. Till then, please, at least wear the t-shirt outside of your room? If not for me, at least for the sake of your godfather's nerves?"

Three days after being freed from her life as a boy, wearing the softest silk robes available, Hari attended the trial of Sirius Black. She was told to keep her hood up until after the trial, which she did also to prevent people from staring at her, something they seemed to do far too often. The trial was one of the fastest on record for the Wizengamot after Madame Bones provided everyone with copies of James Potter's last will followed by dragging out a secured and blubbering Peter Pettigrew. The traitor tried to claim he was forced to betray the Potters that night, but no one really cared after he was dosed with truth serum and admitted to doing it of his own free will, along with the murders of all the Muggles he had killed to escape from Sirius. Hari applauded when the man was sentenced to death by Dementor's kiss, which seemed rather appropriate given Hari's recent experience.

As Pettigrew was being introduced to a Dementor in a separate chamber, Madame Bones dropped the next bomb, a request by the Black family to explain why Harry Potter was reported as dead? The room exploded into chaos as people started screaming, demanding an explanation, and in a few cases breaking down in tears. Fudge looked ready to make a dash for freedom, but Albus Dumbledore neatly pinned the man and his second in command firmly in place with a single glance. It was Fudge that had been suppressing the fate of Harry Potter, who's death could be directly linked to the Dementors Fudge had ordered to surround Hogwarts. Within a half hour Fudge was voted out of his position as Minister of Magic. He and his second in command, a rather nasty woman named Dolores Umbridge, were both sacked and then arrested for their part in the tragic death. Hari couldn't have cared less, but seeing Dumbledore nearly kill the pair of them was fairly entertaining.

The next few days were filled with several attempts by various minor magical families to claim the Potter Estate, all of them failed. A report in the paper revealed that Sirius Black had actually fathered a daughter, of which James Potter was the girl's godfather. Said girl was second in line to inherit the entire Potter Estate should anything happen to the Potters and with the "death" of Harry Potter, Hari now openly got it all. The anguished wail from the greedy bastards that thought to profit off the death of their supposed hero was enough for Hari to decide she wanted out of England. Sirius agreed with her and after collecting Remus from the Hogwarts express, the man was outed as a werewolf by Snape on the last day of school, the three decided it was time for a vacation.

That's how Hari now found herself looking out at the Mediterranean Sea and enjoying the warm sea breeze on her bare skin. Looking over her shoulder at the gown she had retrieved from "poor Harry's trunk," she smirked. Hedwig had shown up at the Bones Estate right after Hari and Sirius did, but the trunk took a few extra days. Thankfully, no one had opened the trunk or taken anything out, so her father's invisibility cloak was still inside, as were her potions and female products, but best of all the dress was there waiting for her. Unfortunately, due to the condition of her skin after so many years of being unable to touch anything, Hari did not dare put the gown on for fear of how much damage it would do to her skin. She still thought it was the prettiest dress she had ever seen, especially since it was the first one she had ever owned, but her skin was still far too sensitive to wear it.

Turning towards the door, Hari grabbed her beach things before opening it and yelling out to the rest of the vila. "Naked girl in the hallways, so hide your eyes now you old perverts!"

"Heading to the beach, Jazzy?" Sirius called from the parlor, the door closed as he did.

"Yeah, going to get some sun and put some more of that skin balm on," replied Hari as she headed down the stairs.

"We'll yell when dinner gets here," Remus called from the library.

"Okay!"

The Healer Madame Bones put her in contact with had provided Hari with a skin balm normally used on burn victims to reduce the sensitivity on the regrown skin. Twice a day she had to smear the foul smelling stuff on, head to toe, but then she needed at least two hours in the sun for it to really work. Considering they had plans to visit a private beach house the Potters owned, that was perfect for her. The Healer said it wold take about two weeks before the skin was ready for clothing to be consistently worn over it, which Hari was fine with. Still, she had to warn Sirius and Remus when she was heading out to the beach as neither man seemed too keen on seeing her starkers, no matter how private the beach was. Not that Hari really cared, so long as people saw she was really a girl, she didn't care how they saw her.

"I beat you, bitch," she hissed thinking of her mother as she spread a blanket out on the beach. "I'm free from your curse now and I'm never going back."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Ok, so here are a few more chapters of the HJ Potter story. These should be considered the crack and fluff portion of the story and it would not surprise me if some of you decide the story is a waste and loss.

That being said, the story will continue in this vein until chapter 9, at which point things will change again. I'm a firm believer that life is about change, constant unrelenting change, and this story is going to end up reflecting that to some degree.

Anyway, go read and as I said, no hard feelings if you think these chapters are not for you.

* * *

 **H. J. Potter**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Part 1**

Almost all sound stopped as she stepped onto Platform 9 and 3/4's. Hari smirked as she saw many of her previous classmates stop and stare, something that had her rolling her eyes. Well, at least until she saw Ron drooling in her general direction while Hermione was slapping his arm repeatedly. Other recognizable faces were doing much the same, such as the Weasley Twins, Draco Malfoy, and even Neville Longbottom. Hari thought it was hilarious and served them all right. Besides, she had picked her outfit out for exactly this effect.

It had taken Hari nearly two weeks of sun and skin balm before her skin could stand the touch of clothing for long periods of time. Even then she tended to avoid rougher materials and stuck mostly with silks and the lightest linens. Even then there wasn't a day she didn't end up with a tender spot or rash, but it was getting better. This whole last week before school started had been spent on last minute lessons in deportment for young women, then a massive shopping spree in Paris before returning to England. When she got up this morning Hari had taken almost two hours to pick out an outfit she was positive would leave no doubt in anyone's mind that she was female and not taking crap from anyone. Starting with a dark green micro-mini flared skirt that only reached maybe two inches below her bum, leaving her long legs on full display. Then she had a white button up blouse, which thanks to a dark green cropped leather jacket, no one cold see had no arms or back. Her scarlet red hair, which over the summer had gained some lighter highlights from being in the sun so much, was neatly braided all the way down to her bum, where a single black bow tied it in place. That bow got a lot of attention from the men she had walked by so far today and she had every intention of keeping it. The final touches were provided by a black choker baring the Black family crest, a nice pair of silver and emerald earnings, and finally a pair of four inch heel pumps that according to Amelia Bones made Hari's legs look like they should be illegal.

Hari ignored the stares she got as Sirius joined her on the platform with her trunk and to many peoples surprise, a very recognizable snowy white owl. As she strutted towards the train, she overheard many people asking how she could possibly have Harry Potter's owl, though some knew it meant she was the Black and Potter heiress that had inherited everything that was once Harry's. There had been several articles in papers across Europe about the mysterious Harriet Jasmine Cassiopeia Black, heiress of two ancient families, who had been snuck out of the country during the war against Voldemort. Sirius had even given several interviews confirming that if the Potters had survived the attack on their home, Harry Potter and his family would have joined his daughter and her mother in France. Unfortunately, the events of that night and subsequent arrest of Sirius on false charges had left his daughter to be raised by his wife-to-be. No other details were given and it was agreed by Hari and Sirius that no further details would be added without a detailed conversation between the two of them.

Hari had at first been worried about people recognizing her as the daughter of Lily Potter, but Sirius just laughed, saying, "You've got nothing to worry about. You always looked more like James' mum than you did Lily. Don't get me wrong, Lily was always pretty, but only James ever thought she was more than that. Now his mum on the other hand was beautiful till the day she died, but the pictures I saw of her when she was younger put Lily to shame. She was hot!"

After trying to forget that Sirius had called her grandmother "hot," Hari went to ask Remus his thoughts on the matter. "As uncouth as Sirius might be, I would have to agree with him on this point. You look very little like Lily and only slightly like James. However, Sirius is right, you do strongly reming me of James' mother, a lovely woman. Dorea, your grandmother, was born a Black and married your grandfather Charlus when they were very young. Technically, she was Sirius' great Aunt and there was a great deal of arguing at one point as to whether her family line, the Potters, were direct claimants of the Black family fortune. Being a female, the argument was forgotten, but as you are the sole remaining heir for either fortune it's a moot point now. However, back to your previous question, no, you don't look enough like Lily to worry about it."

Sirius had later pulled out a picture of Dorea Potter to prove the point and Hari had to admit, she looked a lot more like her grandmother than she ever did her mother, thankfully. Without Lily's illusion covering Harry her eyes were a darker green and their shape more like that of Dorea Potter than Lily's. No longer would Hari have to hear her eyes being compared to the woman who trapped her in a prison her whole life. With that worry out of her way, Hari had no concerns about people pointing out similarities and she even carried the picture of her grandmother to offer the comparison if needed. One other thing that Sirius pointed out was if they could make it past staring at her legs and chest, the constant look of amusement she wore was sure to put them off as Lily had always looked too serious.

That being the case and after kissing Sirius' cheek in farewell, Hari boarded the Hogwarts Express. Returning to Hogwarts had not been high up on Hari's list of things to do. Actually, it was the last thing she ever expected to do, but a codicil in the Black family inheritance stated that an Heir of the family had to attend Hogwarts. The story was they could get away with her not attending for her first three years because her "parents" had never married, thus she was not the official Heir until he had claimed her after his trial and subsequent freedom. Now however, Hari was forced to follow the ancient rules and would attend the school as dictated by Black family tradition. There were numerous other rules about her inheritance, such as how she would never officially marry anyone, instead taking a consort so the Black name was not lost. This was absolutely fine with Hari as she didn't mind the idea of being a mother, but marrying a man was the last thing she intended to do after living as one for so long. Truth be told and she only mentioned it to Sirius when forced to, she was not attracted to men in the slightest. Being forced to live as one and seeing herself in the mirror as one for so long had made the mere thought of sexual interaction with a male repugnant to her. In any event, recent medical advancements in the non-magical world proved that a woman did not need a man to reproduce, they just needed his donation and that was it. That was just fine with Hari.

"If I never see another naked man, it will be just fine with me," she muttered as she found an empty compartment near the front of the train, far away from the compartment at the back she used to sit in with her former friends.

After settling in and getting her new trunk situated, Hari let Hedwig out of her cage to fly ahead to the school before she settled in and got comfortable. She heard a few gasps from the hallway when she took off her jacket, revealing her bare back and arms, but she just smirked. Sitting down she took great care to cross her long legs in the manner Amelia had shown her, a method that was both demure and highly erotic if done properly. Thankfully, she had cast a charm on her skirt to prevent anyone from seeing under it, a good thing considering she still refused to wear knickers or a bra when there were charms that made them redundant. There was also the enjoyment she took in watching men fall all over themselves as they tried to get a look up her skirts, sometimes literally falling as they did so. Getting comfortable, she pulled out a book from her jacket and canceled the shrinking charm Sirius had put on it earlier. Making sure everyone could see the monogramed initials, HJP, on the cover of the book she was reading, she waited for what she was sure was going to be a large number of visitors. She was not disappointed.

Not five minutes after she sat down, the door to her compartment slowly slid open and a pair of first years by the look of them peeked in. The young boy and girl both blushed as they waved, to which Hari smiled and waved back before they closed the door and left. Hari laughed softly at the little interruption only for the door to open once more. To her surprise a young looking girl with long dirty blonde hair and large silver eyes stepped inside and took a seat across form her. The girl wore a mismatched outfit that Hari would have thought looked more in keeping with the teenagers she had seen in France rather than the more conservative Magical world. Add to that the fact she wore her wand behind one ear, radish shaped earnings, and a necklace made out of old butterbeer corks the girl made a rather interesting sight.

"I'm glad to see you back, Hari," the girl said with a beaming smile. "I'm so glad you're finally a girl and not a boy. I didn't like it when you were a boy. You had too many Wrackspurts flying around your head then. They're all gone now, so that's a good thing. I'm Luna Lovegood and we're going to be very good friends once you're sorted into Ravenclaw with me. Can I sleep in your room sometimes, I don't think the Nargles will steal my things anymore if I share with you?"

"Um, Luna?" Hari asked, shocked at what the girl had just said to her. "What do you mean I'm no longer a boy?"

"Oh, that's easy, you were never happy as Harry Potter," answered the young girl with a sad smile. "I can't imagine being trapped in a boy's body, not with that thing hanging between your legs. Yuck! It's much better now that you're finally free and you're much prettier now. I love your shoes!"

Hari was about to push the issue to find out what the younger girl knew, but was stopped when the door slid open again to reveal two very familiar faces. Ron and Hermione stood looking in at her with two wildly different expressions on their faces. Ron looked like he was staring at a plate of food, he even had a bit of drool on his chin as he stared at Hari's legs. Hermione on the other hand looked shocked as she noticed the lack of a back and arms for Hari's shirt. Luna just giggled as she noticed the two, then she picked up a newspaper entitled The Quibbler and started reading. For Hari it was a bittersweet moment, having not been on the best of terms with either of them the previous year and having had an argument the day she left Hogwarts.

"Yes?" she said finally when neither of her new visitors made to speak. "Can I help you?"

"How did you know Harry?" demanded Hermione after a moments thought. "He never once mentioned you, so how did you become the Heir to his family and get Hedwig?"

"Ahh, I see," Hari said after a moment, making a show of turning to one of the pages at the end of her book and pretending to read what was written there. "You must be Ronald and Hermione, Harry's former friends prior to Christmas of last year," she said sweetly with a sad smile. "Sadly, I never met Harry prior to his untimely death at the hands of the Dementors. In fact, until my father returned to claim me as his Heir, I had no idea we were connected in any way. It was only after my father was released from prison that he was able to find me in France and I was informed that I was named the Potter Heir should anything happen to the Potters and or Harry. As for how I got his owl, Hedwig, she sought me out after the reading of James Potter's will, as did Harry's few possessions and his journal." She indicated the book in her hand, something she and Sirius had created as a means of explaining how Hari might now things about people before meeting them, to explain any slips she might make.

"Harry kept a journal?" asked Hermione, looking confused by the very thought. "I never saw him write in a journal."

"Me either," mumbled Ron, still looking at Hari's legs.

"Harry, contrary to what many people say about him now, was a very shy and private person due to his childhood," Hari explained as if she were talking to children, which she actually was. "He started keeping a journal after he first arrived at Hogwarts and only wrote in it at night once he was in bed with the drapes drawn. I feel I've come to know him better than anyone else ever could by reading his daily entries. It's so sad he felt no one would accept him for who he truly was, leading him to hold back so much that would have been better off shared with the world. He truly was a brilliant young man, but he hid it so as not to alienate the people around him."

Hermione was absolutely scandalized by this statement. "Are you saying I didn't know Harry as well as you think you do? I find that hard to believe, seeing as he told me everything!"

Hari nodded, once again with a sad smile on her face as she spoke. "No, you knew what he wanted you to know about himself. Harry had many secrets he felt he could never share with anyone else, like how much he held back in his studies so that his best female friend wouldn't feel threatened by his genius. Something he also did so as not to make his first friend ever, you Ron, feel jealous of him."

"He held back on his education!" screeched Hermione, looking positively outraged. "That's not possible! I always had to help him with his work!"

"Yes, you did and it made you feel good about yourself," stated Hari a nod of her head. "That's why he did it, to make you feel better about yourself, not because he actually needed the help. It's the same reason he never won a chess game against Ronald, to insure that his first male friend was always better at something than he was. Sad, really it is, because by the end of last year he realized he had done himself a great disservice by holding back so much when the people he did it for no longer cared."

Hermione huffed and puffed at this news, then spun around on her heels and stalked off leaving Ron behind. "Don't mind her," Ron said, suddenly standing up straight and looking Hari in the eyes, "I always knew he let me win. He was right, I was a jealous prat and it took my best mate dying before I realized it. I guess we both held back to make our friends happy. He held back to make me and Hermione feel smarter, but I held back to make them both like me more. I guess I'm still doing it, but maybe it's time I stopped." Suddenly bowing to her in a most dignified manner, he slowly stood back up and smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Black. I apologize for the rude way I was looking at you, it was disrespectful and I won't do it again."

With that he closed the door and slowly walked away, leaving Hari stunned. "Did that just fucking happen?"

Luna, who was also looking rather stunned nodded. "I see lots of things, but I never saw that coming. Wow!"

"Yeah, wow," muttered Hari as she looked at the younger girl, once again meaning to ask her how she knew about Hari.

Unfortunately, she was cut off again as the door once again opened and a rather unwelcome face was revealed. "So, the supposed Black Heiress is sitting court already," Draco Malfoy said with a smirk. "My father is already talking with the new Minister to have your claim to the Black Fortune overturned, not to mention the Potter Fortune. They should both be mine by right of blood."

"Draco Malfoy, that has to be you," Hari said with a look of disdain and a deadly whisper. "Harry mentioned you several times in his journal, but I thought he was exaggerating. Draco Malfoy, Heir to the minor House of Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. I am very surprised that your father has not explained the fact that as I am the daughter of the Head of the Black family, I am the ONLY choice for the title of Heir. Let your father whine and plead all he likes, but it will avail him not. Even Harry Potter, my father's designated Heir should anything have happened to me, had a greater claim to the title than you or your family."

"That's a lie!" bellowed Malfoy, taking a step forward, at least until Hari drew her wand from the concealed holster on her left arm and pointed it at him.

Hari's original wand, the holy and phoenix feather wand she had received upon entering the magical world had been lost to her when she abandoned her life as Harry Potter. Yes, it was returned to them later, but it never seemed to work as well for Hari after her mother's curse on her was broken. This meant she had to go get a new wand while in France. Unlike her first attempt at finding a compatible wand, this time she found one on the third try. Eleven inches long, crafted with a cherry shaft and birch handle, and ironically containing the feather of a phoenix that had just killed a basilisk the wand fit Hari perfectly and seemed to work better for her than her old one ever had. The fact the wand's handle contained a blood ruby created from her own blood insuring the wand would only ever work for her and would channel her magic better than any substitute was an added bonus. She could still use her old wand and kept it in a hidden compartment in her new wardrobe, but she kept it more for a keepsake than an actual tool.

During the summer while she adjusted to finally being free of her mother's curse Hari had spent a great deal of time learning new spells and dueling with the help of Sirius and Remus. It was something to do to take her mind off the near constant discomfort she felt as her skin adjusted to touch. Linen robes of the finest quality were used during these practices, but even then she was usually a raw and bloody mess by the end of the day. A simple fall or her skin being pinched by the linen was enough for her skin to bleed at first. Over time it got better and eventually she grew used to the distraction of physically touching something or the pain of the abrasions, but her skin was still very sensitive. Even the outfit she was currently wearing was rubbing her raw in several spots even with liberal use of cushioning charms. Still, that wasn't going to stop her from standing up for herself when it came to dealing with Malfoy.

"Oh, it's not a lie, little man," she sneered as sparks radiated off the tip of her wand. "You can posture all you like, but the truth will always win in the end. In this case the truth is you and your father are nothing to me, so take your whining elsewhere before I take offense and write a letter to my own father suggesting he dissolve the marriage of your mother to your father. I do wonder, how much of your family fortune would remain after her dowry was reclaimed by my family? Now, little Draco, leave before I make you leave."

"You wait till my father hears about this!" Malfoy screeched as he stormed off, slamming the door closed.

"He's such a little drama queen," Luna said with a frown. "I wonder if he would be happier if he came out of the closet?"

"Probably not," Hari said, not even bothering to ask if that was something Luna had "seen," of if she was just being funny. "Now, care to explain how you know what you know?"

"I just know it," Luna answered with a shrug. "I've always known things other people don't. I knew about you because I could see you trapped in that shell. I never said anything about it to anyone and I never will, but I thought you might like someone to talk with about it, so I told you."

Before Hari could say anything in reply, the door opened once more to show Fred and George Weasley standing outside. "We're sorry to interrupt you ladies, but we have something that belongs to you. May we come in for a moment?" The two boys looked rather serious compared to their normal exuberant natures, so Hari nodded and gestured for them to come in.

Both bowed to Hari before George reached into his robe and pulled out a folded piece of parchment which he then handed to Hari. "We read about your father's trial and how he and his friends in school became known as the Marauders. We also heard that Harry's father was known as Prongs. If we had known that before, we would have given this to him. Maybe it would have helped him escape last year."

"Or maybe not," continued Fred with a sad smile. "Anyway, it rightfully belongs to you now. If you don't already know what it is," he paused and looked at Luna for a moment, "ask your father about his old map at school. I'm sure he can explain it to you better than we could."

"Just so you know," George said, picking up the conversation, "no matter what anyone else ever tells you, Harry Potter was a hero. He saved our sister when no one else even tried and for that we will owe him for the rest of our lives."

Fred nodded in agreement adding, "If you ever need anything, just ask us and we'll get it done for you."

"Thank you," Hari whispered, wiping a single tear from her eyes after hearing how the two normally silly twins spoke about her previous exploits. "How is your sister doing? Harry wrote in his journal that he always meant to talk to her more, he just never seemed to get the chance."

"Ginny's doing alright," Fred answered, though he frowned as he did.

"Little Gin always had something of a crush on Harry," George explained before Hari could ask why Fred looked so sad.

Fred nodded. "She was devastated when she found out Harry was, well, gone."

"Hasn't been the same since she heard," continued George with a frown of his own. "Can't say I blame her."

"Yeah, nothing is really the same now," finished Fred before both boys excused themselves and left.

"She had a crush on me?" asked Hari once the door was closed.

Luna nodded with a sad smile. "Ginny grew up reading stories about Harry Potter and dreamed of meeting him one day. When he swooped in and rescued her from certain death, I think she fell in love with him a little bit. Sadly, Harry Potter never really existed and she was headed for heartbreak. Now at least she has the chance to make friends with the real you and eventually she can find someone real to love."

"True," Hari agreed with a sad smile. "Hope I get the same chance."

Luna suddenly leaned forward and patted Hari's knee. "You will, Hari, just be patient for a little longer."

 **Part 2**

The rest of Hari's ride to Hogwarts was filled with the occasional visit from various random people. Some she had met before, others she had never laid eyes on before. Most of the males that came by were just trying to get a look at the new girl, with some of them being bold enough to try arranging dates without ever getting to know her. She turned all of them down, some gently and a few with the use of her wand, but thankfully there were fewer of the later. Of the girls that came by she found the visit from Lavender Brown to be the funniest. The gossip and fashion obsessed girl seemed determined to impress Hari with the importance of sharing the contents of her closet. After almost an hour of that, Hari was grateful as Luna started rambling on about some magical creature that Lavender had never heard about. The nonsensical story soon drove the gossip queen off and Hari enjoyed the rest of her trip in peace and quiet until the announcement that they would soon be arriving.

After slipping on her new silk robes, Hari disembarked with a wave to Luna who proclaimed she would save a seat for her at Ravenclaw's table. Hari watched the odd young girl skip away to the waiting carriages before she went over to find Hagrid as she had been instructed to do in her acceptance letter. Seeing Hagrid again was a bit shocking as the man had cut his hair and beard short since she last saw him and he looked rather sombre compared to how she remembered him. Curious as to what had happened to the man, her first friend in the magical world, she was surprised when he kneeled in front of her and shook her hand.

"Pleasure ta be meetin' ye, Miss Black," Hagrid said with a little smile. "Knew ye father, I did. Sorry ta say ah followed the crowd when it came ta 'im. Can't tell ye 'ow sorry ah em about that now."

"Don't worry about it, sir," Hari said, patting his hand. "My father knows it looked bad and he doesn't hold it against anyone."

"Good man 'e is," Hagrid said with a watery smile. "Ah 'ear ye've got little 'Arry's 'Edwig now, that right?"

"Yes, sir, she came to me after he was gone," she replied, knowing it was both a lie and the truth all at once. "I try to take care of her the best I can."

"That's all ye can do, lass, that's all ye can do," he said as he stood back up and guided her towards the boats that would take them to the castle.

Several minutes later they were at the castle doors with Professor McGonagall escorting them inside. Everyone was wet from riding the boats through the storm that was raging outside, but now that they were inside Hari was going from student to student using her wand to dry them off and cast warming charms on each of them. McGonagall looked a little embarrassed that she hadn't thought of it and the children were all smiling as they thanked Hari once she was done. Hari tried not to laugh when the stern teacher then gave the same speech about the houses being like your family. In truth, Hari had never really seen that in Gryffindor, which was why she planned on asking for any other house than Gryffindor or Slytherin this time. During her time trapped in the illusion of Harry Potter she had been vilified and nearly outcast by her own house on several occasions. For her Gryffindor reminded her a bit too much of the Dursleys, so then again maybe the houses were like your family. She hoped the same wasn't the case with the other houses.

Once they were escorted into the Great Hall, Hari was a little nervous about being back at Hogwarts. What with all the stares aimed in her direction and the fear of the Sorting Hat ratting her out, she was finding it hard to remain calm. Hari forgot her own fears when she noticed most of the first year students were now closely packed around her, with the two young children that had waved to her on the train now holding one of her hands each. As McGonagall was setting up the stool and Sorting Hat to begin the process of dividing the first years up, Hari knelt down amongst the frightened group and smiled at them all.

"You know, you don't have to be afraid," she said to them all, not noticing that many of the older students had suddenly turned to see who was speaking. Even McGonagall stopped as Hari continued by saying, "I know right now this is all strange and new, but you're not he first to feel that way. Look around at all the other people in this room, even the Professors, because once upon a time they were all new here, just like you." The youngsters all looked around the room and were surprised to see almost everyone, including the professors, nodding at them. "It's ok to be nervous and a little bit afraid, but just you remember that you are not alone. Okay?"

"Okay, Miss Black," each of the youngsters replied, showing that they all knew who she was.

"Thank you, Miss Black," Professor Dumbledore said from where he sat. "I think we all forget sometimes what it was like the first time we entered Hogwarts. You, our newest arrivals and even our older students, remember that should you ever need someone to talk to, there will always be someone to talk to. Even I will always make time to listen if you need someone available to you. Something I wish I had made clearer these last few year and might have prevented the loss of a great young man."

Fred and George Weasley immediately stood up, both shouting, "Three cheers for Harry Potter!"

Hari was shocked when everyone one in the room, save for a handful of Slytherins, stood up and cheered, even Professor Snape. "Hip Hip, Hurray! Hip Hip, Hurray! Hip Hip, Hurray!"

"Gone, but never forgotten!" shouted Fred and George before everyone sat down again, some with tears in their eyes now.

"Miss Black?" one of the first year girls asked, clearly a first generation witch, looking up at Hari. "Who was Harry Potter?"

There were several gasps throughout the room, but Hari ignored them as she looked down at the little girl to answer. "Harry Potter was a young man who unfortunately died a few months ago," she answered with a sad smile. "Some people say he was a hero, others thought he was a villain, but they were both wrong. Harry Potter was just a young man that wanted everyone to be happy and he did everything he could to see that they were," Hari explained, seeing more tears amongst the older students, including Hermione. "I happen to have a journal he wrote about his time here at school, so maybe you and the other can read it later, okay?"

"Are you sure you want to do that, Miss Black?" asked Dumbledore, glancing over at Slytherin house in worry.

Hari nodded, pulling the journal from her pocket, then her wand before she cast a duplication spell on it. "I think you might be surprised at how unbiased I have discovered Harry was," she said as she walked towards the Headmaster, finally reaching him and placing the journal in his hands. "By his own admission, Harry had many faults and made a good number of mistakes, but he really didn't hate anyone," she turned and glanced at Draco Malfoy, "though he didn't always like them either. Still, compared to some of the stories I have heard about him through books and newspaper articles, this journal gave me the clearest image of him. I'm just sorry it took his death before anyone could learn about the real person underneath the stories and secrets."

"I am, too, Miss Black," Dumbledore said, looking at the journal in his hand with a sad smile. "The world is a much darker place without him in it, but I know he is in a better place now that he's free."

"Then let us use his example to drive the darkness away, sir," Hari said with a smile and a slight bow before she returned to the first years students, all of whom were now crowded around her tightly.

"Well spoken, Miss Black," Professor McGonagall said followed by. "When I call your name, step forward, take a seat on the stool, and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Ambrose, Abigail!"

Hari watched as all of the first years were sorted fairly evenly amongst the houses. She found it cute when all of them would wave to her before rushing off to their new tables. One young boy, freshly sorted into Gryffindor, rang back over to her and gave her a hug before he joined his new house. The whole experience was heartwarming for Hari and left her feeling as if this was more than just a new start for her at Hogwarts. In many ways Hari thought this was the way her first entrance into Hogwarts should have always been. She was reveling in the warmth of the moment, at least until the door behind her suddenly slammed open.

Using the training Sirius had been giving her over the summer, Hari drew her wand and had three spells in the air before the echo from the doors had even faded. The first spell was an overpowered _Lumos_ , to blind an attacker. The second was a stunner, something Sirius insisted she learn to use against overly amorous young men. Finally she cast an _Incarcerous_ , which left the suddenly limp form of the man who had been standing in the doorway tied up on the floor. The entire room had gone silent the moment Hari drew her wand and it was finally Dumbledore who broke the silence by bursting out in laughter.

"Well, children, it seems our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor has learned a lesson," Dumbledore said as he tried to reign in his amusement. "Never startle a young lady with a wand and a quick draw. Miss Black, if you wouldn't mind waking up and releasing him, I will introduce you all to Alastor Moody, former Auror and our newest Professor."

"Of that's just perfect," moaned Hari as she reversed her spells and helped the man to his feet. "I'm so sorry, Professor! You startled me."

"Nothing to be sorry for, lass," the old man said with a rather disturbing grin. "Forgot my own lesson, CONSTANT VIGILANCE! And a nice draw you've got there."

"Thank you, sir," Hari said with a smile and a slight bow.

"That being said and because I doubt there are any of you who don't know who our newest student is," Dumbledore said, getting everyone's attention again, "why don't we get you sorted. Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, indeed," McGonagall answered, then cleared her throat. "Black, Harriet."

As Hari walked up towards the stool she stopped for a moment. "All my life I've been called Hari, that's with one R and an I at the end, but I recognize that's a name with a lot of memories attached to it, so just call me Jasmine, or Jas, or even Jazzy like my father does. Okay?"

"I'm sure your fellow students appreciate the offer, Miss Black, now please take a seat," said the stern transfiguration professor.

As she took her seat on the stool and slipped the Sorting Hat over her head, she once again heard the old hat's whispered voice in her ear. "Welcome back, Hari. I'm happy that this time I can see the full extent of your mind and not just the diabolical illusion that had been placed upon you. In all my years I have never sorted a student twice, but now that I know the whole truth I see that you were never a good fit in Gryffindor."

"Thank you, sir," thought Hari with a little smile. "Please, sir, I was thinking maybe Ravenclaw this time?"

"And I quite agree with you, Miss Black," responded the hat before it shouted out. "RAVENCLAW!"

Taking off the hat and handing it to McGonagall, Hari made her way over to her new house with a smile on her face. She noticed that true to her word, Luna had saved a seat for her and so Hari sat down beside her. The exuberant blonde was so excited she hugged Hari for a moment before letting go and giving her a bright smile.

"I told you, didn't I?"

"That you did, Luna," agreed Hari with her own smile.

Dumbledore stood up again and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I won't say much now, I fear we are all far too famished to pay attention anyway, so tuck in!"

Over the course of the meal Hari was reintroduced to several old familiar faces and quite a few new ones. The first years that that had been sorted into Ravenclaw with her all smiled and waved, a few of them even blushing when she waved back. There were of course a few odd glances in her direction, mostly from young men, but a few from the girls at the table who seemed confused that Hari was talking with Luna so much. One girl in particular with curly reddish-blonde hair was practically glaring at Luna, something that instantly put Hari on edge.

"So, Black, why are you just now attending Hogwarts?" asked a boy Hari thought was named Kevin, or something like that.

Swallowing her mouthful of food then wiping her mouth with her napkin, Hari answered. "Well, I was tutored at home prior to coming to Hogwarts. Sadly, with my father being unjustly incarcerated in England, my mother feared for my safety should anyone learn of our connection. Once he was freed and he officially claimed me as his daughter and heir, our family charter dictates the Black family Heir must be educated here at Hogwarts, so here I am."

"Are you really the Heir of the Potter family as well?" asked a girl Hari didn't remember the name of.

With a sad smile, something she had practiced more than a few times, Hari nodded. "Unfortunately, I am. My father and James Potter were good friends and had long hoped one day to combine their family into one through their children. Much to my surprise, my father said at one point they considered signing a betrothal contract between Harry and I, but his mother argued against it. As a prank on her, James and my father named us similarly, just to annoy her. Where he was Harrison James and called Harry, I am Harriet Jasmine and called Hari."

"May I have your attention?" called out the Headmaster, cutting off any further discussion and silencing the room. "Thank you. After last years terrible loss of a wonderful young man I know many of you are still feeling the loss, as am I. I don't need to go over the details of that horrible night again, for the most part we are all familiar with the story and those of you who aren't have heard a wonderful summation of his life from Miss Black earlier. I think if you have any further questions about him or his life, she would be more than happy to let you read his journal."

"Yes, I would, sir," agreed Hari with a smile, knowing the contents of the journal would change the way people remembered her false persona.

"Thank you, Miss Black," Dumbledore said with a smile and a little bow in her direction. "Let us never forget the wonderful young man, but now we must move on into the future without him," Dumbledore paused for a moment before continuing. "This year we have several things happening here at Hogwarts that will hopefully bring us closer together, but first another sad announcement. Due to something I will discuss in a moment, we will not be having Quidditch this year. Instead Hogwarts will be hosting an event designed to foster International cooperation and friendship. The Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"No way!" shouted one of the Weasley twins.

Dumbledore winked at them, then continued to explain the competition and how Hogwarts would be hosting the students from two other schools who would be taking part in it. Hari ignored most of the announcement, mostly because it didn't interest her in the least. She had already had her fill of unwanted fame and had no desire to gain any more. There was also no need for her to win one thousand Galleons considering she already had more money than she could ever spend, so that wasn't a big incentive for her either. Of course then Dumbledore explained that the contest was only for those seventeen or older, thus considered an adult in the magical world, so she ignored everything after that. It was only when Professor Flitwick approached her and stated the Headmaster wanted to speak with her in his office that Hari started paying attention again.

A short walk later and Hari found herself, along with her head of house, standing before the Headmaster's desk. "Have a seat, Miss Black."

"Thank you, sir," was her polite reply, making sure her robes covered her legs as she sat. "May I ask what you wished to speak with me about, sir?"

Surprisingly it was Professor Flitwick that replied. "Your father notified us of your previous medical condition in regards to your skin, Miss Black."

Hari and Sirius had cooked up the excuse that she had been in a fire as a small child and had spent several years having her skin regrown a little at a time in order prevent scaring. "Yes, I completed my final round of treatments just this last spring."

"Sirius informed us of that as well," Dumbledore said with a frown. "Although I never met your mother, or in fact suspected your father of being in a committed relationship, I am sorry that she died in the fire that caused your injuries."

"I'm afraid I have very few memories of my mother, I was very young when the fire happened, sir," replied Hari, hanging her head in apparent sorrow. "What I do know of her has led me to believe that she was a brilliant, but manipulative person. If you did not know about her, it was most likely by her own insistence that my father never spoke of her. My aunt often insinuated that my mother had mental issues that caused her and those around her problems later on. After my mother's death I was raised by her sister and her husband. It was not the best way to grow up, the financial burden alone on my them was horrible, but they never once felt it was anything other than their duty to me to see I could have the most normal life possible. I doubt they ever expected my father to pay them back for what they did."

In truth, nothing she said was a lie, she didn't remember her mother and Lily Potter's actions in regards to Hari proved she was nuts, pure and simple. Sirius confirmed it as well, saying it was often as if Lily had two personalities hiding away inside her mind. What ever the case, Hari placed most of the blame for the following years on her mother's shoulders. Especially the fact Hari had been raised by her mother's sister and husband. Of course it was through beatings and emotional abuse that the Dursleys tried to make her normal, not to mention the fact they really did think it was their duty to treat Hari as they had. It was indeed a surprise when Sirius bought the outstanding loan on the Dursley home and immediately foreclosed on the property the first time her uncle was late making a payment. As Hari was now fond of saying, "Karma's a bitch and now I am as well." It was petty revenge, but they had been petty people, so Hari really didn't feel that bad about it.

Hari looked up at Dumbledore, feeling a light probe against her mind as she looked into his eyes thinking, _"Got to love those_ Occlumency _lessons and the Black family seal on my choker that prevents mind intrusions."_

Dumbledore looked into her eyes for several moments, then nodded and continued on with their discussion. "Sirius told me your skin is most sensitive and you tend to," here he looked down at a letter in front of him, "here it is. You 'would run starkers if we let you, but she understands it's not acceptable behavior.' Does that about sum it up?"

Hari nodded, slowly standing and removing her robes to show she was still wearing her previous outfit underneath. "My father exaggerates, considerably, about my tendency to shun clothing. However, if I am being honest, I do prefer less than more clothing." Hari unbuttoned the top two buttons on her shirt and pulled the collar back to display the skin underneath which was now clearly red and irritated. "When my treatments first started I could not bare prolonged contact upon my skin," she explained, leaving out that the treatments had started only just that summer. "Newly grown skin covering such large areas of the body had not been tried before, at least not in the magical world. A young mundane born wizard was the one that suggested the treatment in the first place after his non-magical sister received a skin graft to repair some scaring. The rest is history and over time my skin has become accustomed to touch via a combination of balms, exposure to natural sunlight, and by repeated contact with soft materials. As you will probably notice, my clothing and robes are both made of the softest silks, so that reduces the irritation tremendously."

"I see," stated Dumbledore who was looking rather uncomfortable with Hari's state of dress as she buttoned her shirt and donned her robes again. "I must say, I am not comfortable with your choice of clothing to wear under your robes, Miss Black."

"That's fine sir, I can always go sky clad, as is proper with the ritual robes you make your students wear," Hari stated with an innocent smile, knowing full well that would be even worse in Dumbledore's mind.

"That really wouldn't be appropriate," Dumbledore began, only for Flitwick to cut him off.

"Nonsense, Dumbledore," the Charms professor said with a smirk directed at the Headmaster. "You know full well that it has only been in recent years, in fact since you took over as Headmaster, that students have started wearing anything at all under their robes. Many children of the older families still follow the old ways contrary to the suggested changes you've made. So, if the choice for Miss Black is to either wear something that will cause her constant discomfort or to wear nothing save for her robes I think the choice is obvious, don't you?"

"Yes, well, I see your point and think we've covered," Dumbledore stopped, blushed for a moment, then continued. "I mean we've established the groundwork for this situation. I think we can let this issue go for now and I wish you both a good night."

With Flitwick guiding her out of the office and down the stairs, Hari did rather good not to start laughing until the gargoyle at the bottom of the stairs had slid back into place. Surprisingly, Professor Flitwick was also laughing right along with her, and the two spent a few moments getting themselves back under control. When they could speak again without snickering, Flitwick smiled up at Hari and gestured for them to continue on their way.

"Albus Dumbledore is a historical revisionist," the professor explained as they walked. "What I mean is he will always remember the past exactly the way he wishes it had been. Add to that the fact he does not deal with change very well and you get situations like we did tonight."

"I know he never saw me on the train before I put my robes on, so I assume someone complained about me?" Hari asked as they walked.

Flitwick nodded as continued to walk. "Several young ladies from various houses all complained about your attire, though to be very honest I think they were merely jealous," said the little man with a slight blush. "I will deny this if it is ever repeated, but you are a strikingly pretty young woman, Miss Black. You remind me very much of another young woman I once had the pleasure to know, Dorea Potter."

Hari nodded and smiled down at the professor. "Thank you for the compliment, sir, and I promise I will not tell anyone. My father tells me I look remarkably like his great aunt, Dorea. I've seen several pictures of the woman and while I do not believe I am anywhere near as pretty as she was, I take the comparison as a compliment when I hear it."

"You should," agreed Flitwick as they reached the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. "Now, before we enter, I personally don't think it is the Headmaster's nor anyone else's right to tell you how to dress so long as you wear the assigned robes as required during classes and the formal feasts. After classes, weekends, and in the privacy of your own room there effectively is no rules about what you can and can't wear. That being said, please remember there are younger children present."

"I was only teasing him, sir," Hari assured her Head of House. "I'll keep my more 'exhibitionistic' tendencies to the privacy of my own room."

"Thank you, Miss Black," Flitwick said with a smile. "On that topic, arrangements have already been made for you to have quarters all to yourself as per your father's request. Each of the Heads of House made early preparations for the eventuality of your being sorted into their Houses, save for one."

"Severus Snape," hissed Hari, knowing exactly who the man must be talking about. "Between what my father has told me of the man and what I've read in Harry's journals, I am loath to go near the vile man. I don't suppose it is possible to withdraw from his class, or to continue covering the material with a tutor?"

"Yes, Severus is a rather difficult man to deal with," agreed Flitwick with a frown. "For now you will be required to take his class, at least until after you take your OWL's, but I will look to see if there are any other options available."

It was growing rather late and after showing her how to enter Ravenclaw tower, followed by introducing her to several of the Prefects, the professor showed Hari to her room so she could get some rest. The next day was Friday and though it seemed silly to Hari to have a single day of classes before the weekend, she wrote it off as yet another lack of common sense in the magical world. Opening her trunk she took out the specially charmed Acromantula silk sheets she normally slept on. Yes, her skin was getting better than it had been when she first broke free of her mother's curse, but it still wasn't where it should be for a normal person. Her healers had compared it to having the skin of a newborn, delicate and easily irritated, and only time could really fix the problem.

"I don't care who asks though, I'm never telling them about the other bit," Hari muttered with a blush.

She had discovered, quite by accident, that her more private areas were extremely sensitive to touch once her mother's shield had been removed. Hari had never noticed this before the shield was removed and the healers suspected Lily may have done this on purpose to prevent irritation to the skin. Hari thought she did it just to be an even bigger bitch, but wasn't about to say that out loud to anyone. Still, the problem was that now she had to use numbing spells at night when she slept, lest she wake up repeatedly from over stimulation as the healer put it.

"Nice way of saying I cum so hard I squirt all over the place," muttered Hari as she finished replacing the standard sheets with her own. "Now that was an embarrassing way to wake up, though rather enjoyable."

Sheets in place, a quick trip to the bathroom to apply her skin balm, robes for the following morning laid out, and her days clothing hung up and ready for cleaning spells she slipped into bed. A locking spell on the door, warming spell on the bed, and the sound of the clock on her nightstand had Hari ready for sleep within moments. Unfortunately, someone else did not have the same thought and just as Hari was turning off the lights for the night, there was a tentative knock on her door. Growling as she sat up, Hari waved her hand towards the door to activate the one way transparency security effect that Flitwick had told her about. Standing outside was a disheveled and crying Luna Lovegood. Forgetting her lack of clothing at the moment, Hari jumped out of bed and rushed to the door, unlocking it and throwing it open.

"Luna, what happened to you?" Hari demanded, pulling the younger girl inside before she closed and locking the door again.

"The Nargles didn't like me talking with you, so they decided to take my things and throw me out of my room," Luna explained as Hari pulled her into a hug, stroking the sobbing girl's hair. "Can I stay here with you, please?"

"Of course, Luna," Hari instantly agree, though she was glaring at the door by extension the house beyond. "Then tomorrow I'm going to go have a little talk with the jealous "Nargles" that did this and explain to them that if they want to play this game, I'm the biggest "Nargle" they've ever met."

Luna giggled, then looked up at Hari with a smile. "I think you can just say bitch in this case, Hari."


	4. Chapter 4

**H. J. Potter**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Part 1**

Early the morning of September 2nd, Hari woke up to find a very cuddly little blonde wrapped around her. The night before, after calming the young blonde down by brushing her hair for her and healing the few scrapes and bruises she had, Hari and Luna had fallen asleep cuddled together in bed. It was a strange experience to share her bed with another naked female, but it wasn't one she found all that unpleasant either. She did have a few spots that were a bit tender from the close contact, but nothing her skin balm wouldn't take care of. Still, she had to see about finding something for Luna to wear for the day and Hari already had plans to do a little makeover on the pretty little blonde.

"One of my dresses, braid her hair, and a trace of makeup I think," Hari murmured to herself as she glanced at the clock and saw she had two hours before breakfast was served. "Plenty of time."

Being careful not to wake the younger girl up, Hari made her way into the bathroom to take care of her morning needs. A quick shower later followed by liberal use of her skin balm and a drying charm for her hair and Hari stepped back out into the bedroom dressed in one of the silk happi coats Sirius had gotten her earlier in the summer. Hari loved the little robes with their beautiful floral patterns and ignored Remus' attempts to teach her the history behind them. After a lifetime of being forced to dress as a boy in cast off clothes, she took great pride in her new wardrobe and everything in it was chosen either to make her look either sexy or cute, but always feminine. These silk robes were a perfect example of both, barely covering her bum the robes could not be considered decent for use around company, but they were perfect for wearing in the mornings when she was getting ready.

Walking over to the bed, Hari gently shook Luna's shoulder until the young girl woke up. "Here, take this towel and robe and go take a shower," Hari instructed once Luna was awake. "When you are done, wear the robe and come back out here, okay?"

Luna nodded and headed for the bathroom, only stopping as she entered to ask, "Is this what it's like to have an older sister?"

"I honestly don't know," replied Hari with a shrug. "I never had a younger sister or an older one, so couldn't tell you."

Luna seemed to think about that for a moment, then nodded before closing the bathroom door behind her. Hari quickly walked over to her trunk and lifted out her shrunken wardrobe before setting it down against one of the open walls and canceled the charm. The wardrobe was a gift from Amelia Bones, an antique mahogany pice that had been collecting dust in their attic until she decided Hari would like it. The intricately carved and designed piece had two large doors on the front and numerous small drawers on either side, not to mention a secret compartment in the inner floor of the clothing compartment. Hari took great pleasure in filling the wardrobe with numerous new clothes, pieces of jewelry, and and a wide variety of makeup and shoes. Yes, she fully admitted she was reveling in being a girl, or princess as Sirius called her, but she figured she had earned the right after what Lily Potter had put her through.

Opening the two large doors Hari quickly kneeled down and opened the secret compartment to reveal many of the items she had regained after "Harry Potter" died. Inside she kept her old wand, the book her father had left her, his invisibility cloak, and the photo album Hagrid had given her. Reaching over to the robe she wore the night before she removed the piece of parchment the Weasley twins had given her and placed it inside, she would write Sirius about it later today. Closing up the compartment, she stood back up and starting to choose outfits for her and Luna to wear that day. Many students, especially the ones from non-magical families were under the impression that a standard English boarding school uniform was required in addition to the robes they were told to buy. Over time this had fostered the impression that the uniform was a required item, but after reviewing the school charter Hari had found out this was not the case. In truth the students could wear anything they wanted under their robes, or nothing at all as had been confirmed by Flitwick the night before. While Hari would have been happy to wear only her robes, she understood that it could cause some problems with other students, not to mention the castle was extremely cold and drafty in the winter which would require the constant use of warming charms.

Hari was just in the process of picking out an outfit for Luna when she heard a knock on her door. With a wave of her hand to turn the door translucent she saw it was Professor Flitwick standing outside. Grabbing her wand, Hari cast a charm to obscure anything under her robe, best she figured not to flash a teacher, then walked over the bathroom door and cracking it slightly informed a still showering Luna that they had a guest, so best not to come out without asking first. With that done, Hari removed the locking charm from the door and opened it for the man.

"Good morning, Miss Black," he greeted her with a smile. "I do hope I didn't wake you?"

Hari shook her head as he stepped inside and she closed the door. "Not at all, sir. I'm actually quite used to waking up early."

Flitwick nodded, then sighed. "As you are probably wondering what I am doing here so early, I will get straight to the point. Several girls stated last night that you drug a fellow student into your room for less than honorable reasons. That they felt they needed to alert me of this at four in the morning rather than last night tends to make me wonder about their honesty in the situation. I've been around a long time, Miss Black, and can smell a setup a mile away."

Hari giggled softly, covering her mouth with her hand before she spoke. "In truth, Luna Lovegood knocked on my door last night just as I was settling in for the night. According to what she told me, some of the 'Nargles' in her dorm room had not been happy with her apparent friendship with me and decided taking her things and assaulting her was an appropriate response to the situation."

"Ah! The 'Nargles,'" Flitwick said with a slight chuckle. "I think it was those same 'Nargles' that were the ones to make the complaint against you this morning."

Hari nodded, thinking to herself that she needed to get the names of Luna's tormentors. "So, you are aware of the situation regarding Luna?"

"Unfortunately, I am, Miss Black," he admitted with a scowl. "My problem is that Miss Lovegood refuses to identify her tormentors and I have no solid proof of their actions. I have taken the issue to the Headmaster, but he seems reluctant to get involved in the situation."

"So, if you don't have a curse scar on your forehead, the Headmaster isn't interested in you?"

Flitwick scowled for a moment before answering, "I fear you have already come to see the truth of the matter. All of the faculty here at Hogwarts were aware of the Headmaster's rather disturbing interest in Mister Potter's life, but he had long since stopped listening to us when we tried to confront him on the issue. Since the night Mister Potter was killed, the Headmaster has been spending more and more time away from the castle, to the point some of us wonder if he does not plan to retire completely before the year is out, or right after."

Stepping over to her wardrobe, returning to picking an outfit out for Luna, Hari frowned. "I will be most careful then to avoid his interest in my life. I will also speak to Luna about officially lodging a complaint against her roommates, but until then you should know she is always welcome to stay with me."

Flitwick smiled, giving Hari a slight bow. "I appreciate your concern and think Miss Lovegood does as well. It is my hope that having a strong female role model in her life once more, such as yourself, will help her to overcome her fears and allow her to stand up once and for all to her tormentors." Pausing for a moment, Flitwick seemed to think of something else. "It also came to my attention last night that fewer of our first year students found themselves troubled with nightmares. It is a common occurrence for a new student to be afraid their first few weeks here away from their parents, but last night the numbers were much lower than normal. I believe we have you to thank for that, Miss Black."

Hari turned to look at him over her shoulder, nodding. "I am only fourteen, sir, but I'm well familiar with being afraid. All they needed was a bit of comfort and support, which I was happy to provide."

With a wide smile and a clapping his hands, Flitwick looked most pleased. "Yes, that is exactly what I meant. If it is not too much of a burden, as the new children have such a wonderful connection with you, might I call upon you should the need arise?"

"Of course, sir, any time you need me to help them, I will be more than happy to come," Hari agreed with a smile, before Flitwick left and she locked the door again.

Luna stepped out of the bathroom a moment later and smiled at Hari. "You really are a wonderful big sister, even when you don't intend to be."

"Yes, but I'm also a real bitch when I need to be," Hari replied, gesturing for Luna to sit down a the lone desk chair in the room. "Now, let's see about doing something about your hair and makeup today, shall we?"

Thirty minutes later and Luna was looking slack jawed into the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. Hari had used the same hair braiding charm on Luna's hair that she used on her own, leaving Luna with a long braid with a white bow at the end. Surprisingly, Luna's hair was very well taken care of by the girl and while it was not as long as Hari's, it was extremely soft and shiny. A trace of blush, a smidgen of eye shadow, and just a hint of lipstick later and Luna looked beautiful. Next Hari ordered Luna to strip before casting several charms to remove any excess hair, another to lift and support Luna's breasts, and finally another one which mimicked a pedicure and manicure, leaving the girl with light pink finger and toenails. Finally Hari had her slip into one of her white tops, this one also missing the back and sleeves, followed by a knee length floral pattered skirt and another pair of Hari's four inch heeled pumps. A quick wave of her wand had the outfit perfectly fitted to the blonde and left the shocked girl beaming as she spun around to admire the way her skirt flared.

"Oh my god, Hari!" Luna said with a ear to ear grin. "How did you learn to do all of this?"

Hari blushed as she started her own preparations, slipping out of her happi coat and pulling out a flared micro-mini in black, followed by a navy blue silk halter top. Slipping the top on and fastening it behind her neck and back, Hari slipped into her skirt before zipping it up. A quick resizing spell to make sure both fit perfectly, followed by her standard obscuring charm on the skirt and the addition of her choker around her neck had Hari looking happily at her reflection in the mirror. Slipping into another pair of four inch pumps, she grabbed her robes and a second set for Luna before grabbing her wand.

"Madame Bones taught me most of it during my short stay with her this last spring before Susan came home from school. She taught me what it means to be a woman and how to revel in my femininity, something I really didn't expect from such a serious looking woman. Other bits I learned from the various healers and a few girls working in the clothes stores I visited in Paris. Now, ready for breakfast?" she asked, looking at Luna with a smirk on her face. "I think it's safe to say, you are going to turn a few heads this morning."

The younger girl blinked, going to put on the robes before Hari stopped her. "No, Luna, we don't need the robes until class so long as we keep them with us. We are out to make an impression, so no hiding all my hard work."

"Thank you, Hari," Luna finally said with a wide grin. "I have to ask, don't you ever wear knickers?"

"I've never owned a pair in my life," Hari admitted. "My family gave me my cousins second hand underwear, but as you can guess I wasn't too keen on the idea of wearing them. I've tried wearing them, honestly I have, but they rubbed my skin raw within minutes even with cushioning charms. Don't worry, I use a special charm that keeps anyone from seeing anything they shouldn't. We'll stop by your room and pick you up a pair, so no worries."

Luna blushed, suddenly finding the floor very interesting she mumbled, "I don't have any. The Nargles burned them and most of my clothes up last night."

"Oh, that's it, those bitches are going down," growled Hari as she pulled her wand and cast the obscuring charm on Luna's skirt. "You have got to report them for this. Destroying your things isn't a prank or teasing, that's a crime."

"If I report them, the older girls said they would get even with me," Luna admitted, looking a bit frightened.

Hari turned to the younger girl with a gleam in her eyes. "Oh, they won't do a thing to you, not if they know what's good for them."

At Hari's urging, Luna guided the older girl to her dorm room where they found Luna's things either torn, burned, or missing. Using the summoning spell that Remus had taught her quickly had a large pile of Luna's things in front of the two girls and several 'Nargles' starting to get upset. One foolish girl attempted to strike Hari, but one quickly drawn wand pointed between the girls eyes was enough for the girl to back off. Hari sent a _Patronus_ message off to Professor Flitwick, glad Sirius had taught her that use of the spell. Needless to say, the charms professor was less than happy when he found out what was happening and Luna filed a formal complaint against her roommates and several of the older girls. Flitwick told them all he would push for expulsion based on charges of theft, physical and emotional abuse, but also of breaking the Hogwarts code of conduct. That last one left every one looking at him as if he were insane, mostly because the code of conduct hadn't been enforced in many years.

"Well I'll make sure it is this time!" Flitwick stated firmly when one of the girls pointed out the lack of enforcement.

 **Part 2**

True to his word, Flitwick had indeed seen to it the code of conduct was enforced. Dumbledore had tried to stop him from doing so, but after calling an emergency faculty meeting the little charms teacher had provided them all with the evidence he had. A unanimous vote among the faculty saw the girls expelled and not even Dumbledore could stop it after McGonagall notified the School Board of what had happened. By dinner that night Luna was the last third year Ravenclaw girl in the school and she couldn't have been happier about it. Luna was also the center of attention from all parts of the school, not just because of the announcement regarding what had happened to the expelled girls, but also because of how she looked. Dressed in something more flattering than what she normally wore, several young men were taking notice of her that had previously written her off. When Cedric Digory, a Seventh Year Hufflepuff said hello to her, Luna nearly passed out due to how badly she was blushing.

That wasn't to say Hari wasn't getting her fair share of attention as well, though oddly it was from an unusual source. Moments after taking her seat at the end of the Ravenclaw table, all the first years from all the houses suddenly moved over to sit around her. From Gryffindor to Slytherin, all the the first years were telling her about their first day of classes, the people they had met, and what they thought of the school. Hari listened to them all, noticing that many a person in the Hall was smiling in her direction, especially the teachers at the Head Table. Many of the new students asked her for help with homework, some of the girls also asked about help with more feminine issues, and even the boys were asking her opinion on how they should act. The event firmly confirmed that Hari was the new role model of the first year students. Upon returning to her room that night, Luna joined her, there was a knock on Hari's door. Waving her hand at the door she saw that it was Padma Patil from her year. "Come in!"

Opening the door and stepping inside before closing it behind her, Padma smiled as she introduced herself. "I'm sorry to bother you, Miss Black, but I wanted to introduce myself formally. I am Padma Patil, fourth year Ravenclaw."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Patil, but please call me either Hari or Jazzy," Hari said standing and offering the young indian girl one of the chairs they had moved into the room from Luna's old room. "How can I help you tonight?"

Taking a seat, Padma smiled at her in return. "Call me Padma and I will call you Hari. As for how you can help me, I have to ask how you do it? You knew all the answers to all the questions in our classes today, yet you look like you spend more time on your appearance than my sister does. Which, trust me, is no easy thing to do."

Hari giggled, covering her mouth as she did, then smiled before answering. "To be honest, up until this last spring I was never really able to focus on my appearance, so I focused solely on my education."

"Not able?" asked Padma, looking rather confused.

Hari nodded, smiling sadly as she answered, focusing on the details of the backstory she and Sirius had created. "When I was younger I was in a fire that left me badly scarred and sadly took the life of my mother. Over the years I have had large patches of my skin removed and regrown in order to remove the scarring, but it left me unable to touch anything for fear of irritating the newly grown skin. This spring the last two patches of scarred tissue were removed on my back and thighs and I was for the first time in my memory able to actually experience what it felt like to touch something." Turning slightly in her chair so Padma could see her bare back, then gesturing to her short skirt, Hari continued. "My sense of fashion is also very practical as it prevents the newest patches of skin from being overly irritated. I also use a special skin balm to help the skin adapt to the sensation of touch once more."

"I had no idea," Padma said, looking intently at Hari's back and legs. "You can't see any trace of scarring."

Hari nodded then sat back once more in her chair. "Thank you, I'll pass your compliment on to the healers responsible for that. Anyway, even though I now take great pride in my appearance and my femininity, I am not so foolish as to forget it was my education that helped me through the dark times in my life."

"Don't let her fool you," scoffed Luna with a smirk, "she just likes dazzling people with her long legs and those perfect boobies."

Hari blushed slightly as Padma and Luna giggled. "Well, I seem to have an abundance of both, so why not display them to best effect? And look who's talking, Luna. I didn't see you complaining as you pranced around the school today with all the boys checking you out."

"I felt pretty today," Luna agreed with a rosy blush. "I've never had anyone notice me before. I wouldn't have looked near as nice if you hadn't helped me with my clothes, hair, and makeup this morning."

"You did her hair and makeup?" asked Padma, now looking convinced that Hari was more like her sister than before. "How long did that take?"

"Not long, really," Luna said as she thought about it. "Other than getting dressed and a few spells, the makeup took the longest and that only took a few minutes."

"Less is more," advised Hari as she remembered the lessons she had heard from Molly Weasley the year before and from Amelia Bones the previous spring. "You don't need hours to look good, nor do you need to cake the makeup on. A little bit in the right places, a few spells here and there, and you are good to go."

"What spells?" asked Padma, pulling her wand out and looking ready to learn.

Hari glanced at the clock and saw it was still fairly early, only just turning eight o'clock. "Tell you what, Padma, go get your night things and we'll have a little sleep over and fashion class tonight."

Padma was gone and back faster than Hari could believe and soon the three girls were happily talking fashion, makeup, and even some schoolwork. Hari instructed Padma to go take a shower, making sure to wash her hair and dry it, then she pulled out her makeup kit and several dresses. Twenty minutes later Padma walked back into the room wearing a bulky flannel nightgown, an even bulkier bathrobe, and a pair of slippers shaped like rabbits.

"Okay, that's not going to work for tonight," groaned Hari as she retrieved three of her silk happi coats, handing one to Padma and another to Luna. "Go change into that."

"It's a little revealing, isn't it?" asked Padma, noticing how short the coat was.

Hari shrugged, kicking off her heels and walking over towards her wardrobe to put them away. "It's not like we have any boys in here, Padma. I think we're safe."

Padma finally agreed, stepping back into the bathroom to change. As she did so Luna and Hari did the same, neither one of them that concerned with seeing the other naked. Several minutes later Padma stepped out of the bathroom blushing as she tried to pull the front of her happi down. Hari noticed she was wearing white cotton knickers, so figured it was no big deal, though she had no intention of covering up any more than she already had.

"Okay, first things first, hair," Hari said, waving her wand to undo the braiding she had been wearing and then Luna's.

"Wow!" Padma gasped as she saw how long Hari's hair was once she took it out of the braid.

Hari glanced down at where her hair hung to her mid thigh. "My hair was always one of the few things that was unaffected by my previous condition, so I let it grow as long as I could. I don't think I've cut it other than to get rid of split ends since I was five. Now, lets take a look at yours," she said pulling out a brush. "Sit here and let's see what we've got."

Amelia Bones might be a stern and professional woman at work, but she was one hundred percent female at home. It was mostly her teachings that let Hari feel so comfortable in the way she dressed and acted. Everything from how to put on her makeup to walking in heels had been patiently taught to Hari by the remarkable woman. It surprised her to find out the woman's niece, Susan, had little or no interest in learning these things from her aunt. Her loss was Hari's gain.

"Ok, you've got a few split ends," Hari said with a frown. "You mind if I trim a little here?"

"How much?" Padma asked, plucking at a strand of hair.

Holding her thumb and forefinger about two inches apart to show the girl, Hari got a nod. "I needed a trim before school started," Padma said with a frown. "My mother on the other hand wants me to let it grow."

"Well, she's not here, is she?" Luna asked with a smile as she looked through Hari's wardrobe. "How in the world do you wear this top, Hari?"

Glancing over her shoulder at the top in question as she looked for her scissors, Hari giggled. "You wrap it around your back, then it crosses over your breasts, and finally you tie it behind your neck. I doubt I'll wear it here, but it's so cute I just had to bring it."

"How do you stand not wearing a bra with something like that?" Padma asked as Hari started trimming. "I would die of embarrassment."

"Same reason I don't wear backs on my tops, my skin is too sensitive," Hari explained. "I tried wearing a bra the first day I could and rubbed my skin raw in about five minutes. It was my healer that showed me a spell that takes the place of a bra, so I use that instead."

"But what if your shirt gets torn or something?"

Hari finished up trimming Padma's ears, then shrugged. "If it happens, it happens, but I'm not trading comfort for coverage on the chance something _might_ happen."

"Good point," murmured Luna who was currently trying to figure out how to wear the top she had asked about without taking her happi off.

"You're twisting it, Luna, that's why it won't fit right," Hari advised as she put her scissors away. "Okay, Padma, now is when I ask, do you trust me?"

"I guess," replied Padma, though she looked a bit nervous.

"Good enough for now," Hari said reaching for her wand. "I'm going to teach you a spell that will help you get rid of any unwanted hair," Hari explained as she gestured to her legs. "I learned a wonderful spell, much better than the commonly used exfoliating spells and unlike them it lasts for three months before you need to do it again."

"Really?" asked Padma, not wasting a moment to slip out of her robe, pausing only a second before she pushed her knickers off as well. "If you can get rid of this jungle with something better than that torture spell Parvati uses, I'm all for that."

"Wow, when was the last time you shaved?" Hari asked as she examined the girl's arms and legs, trying not to stare at the "jungle" Padma was pointing at.

Blushing, Padma mumbled, "I tried it once last year, but haven't tried again since. The spell Parvati showed me hurt so much I just gave up."

"Oh, she's using the spell daddy uses to shave his face, isn't she?" Luna asked, ditching her happi now that Padma had, so she could try on the top she was so interested in. "I tried that one once, and only once. I don't know how boys use it."

"You're weren't wearing knickers?" Padma asked, noticing that Luna was now naked as Hari showed her the proper wand movement for the hair removal spell.

"Don't have any after my former roommates destroyed my things," Luna replied with a shrug. "Hari showed me a spell that solves the problem, so I'm not worried about it?"

"Hari?"

"Please see previous explanation, Padma, only it was worse than the bra fiasco," Hari replied. "I use a charm that obscures anything I don't want people to see, like what is or isn't under my skirt."

"But what about when your monthly bill comes due?" asked the young Indian girl with a blush.

Hari smiled and pointed to several potion bottles lined up on the inside of her wardrobe. "There are potions for that and various types of sanitary products you can use. Personally, I like Madame Pussinni's Personal Privacy Potion, no muss and no fuss, though the application can be a bit awkward until you get used to it."

"Awkward?" both Luna and Padma asked.

"You pour it over the affected area," Hari explained with a blush. "The first time I did it I poured most of the bottle down my leg. After that I always use it in the shower or bath."

"Direct and to the point," Luna said as she started looking for a skirt to match the top she was now wearing. "I'll have to try that next month, do you have an order slip for them?"

Hari nodded as she watched Padma trying the spell out on her legs. "They have one on the back of each bottle, but remember to order them early because they brew them in France, so it's usually two days before they arrive. Looks like you got the spell down, Padma, just remember not to use it above your shoulders or you'll be waiting three months to grow your hair back."

"Ouch," Padma grunted as she finished with her legs and moved further up. "Can you use this to just trim?"

"Sorry, all or nothing with this one," Hari said as she moved over to help Luna look for a skirt. "If you want to trim, you're stuck doing it the non-magical way or with that other spell."

"I'll pass on that one," Padma said with a grimace as she finished with her armpits and turned to look in the mirror to get her back and lower. "Um, how do you do this, Hari?"

"Practice, lots of practice," replied Hari, pulling out a cream colored skirt for Luna to try on. "Here, let me do it for you this time."

"Thanks," Padma said, turning to allow Hari access. "It feels strange not having hair down there. Nice, but strange."

"You get used to it," Hari offered, then motioned for Padma to turn around again. "Okay, next spell is the chest support spell. It's similar to a levitation spell, but the spell is in french. You make two clockwise circles and a double jab at the end. The incantation is _Seins Parfaits_ and I find if you visualize what you want the end result to be it works better."

Padma tried it a few times without saying the incantation before she finally gave it a try. Instantly her chest lifted up a bit and her modest sized breasts suddenly firmed up and shaped themselves perfectly. Luna quickly went for her wand and started practicing. Untying her top and letting it drop before she cast the spell on her chest. Like Padma, the girl's breasts suddenly went from perky to perfect.

"Oh, I'm loving this spell," Padma said as she was poking her breasts to see if the spell would fail.

Luna for her part was jumping up and down and watching her chest jiggle before returning to their perfect positioning. "You can say that again."

 **Part 2**

Hari woke up early the next morning with Luna laying cuddled up to her right side and Padma sprawled out on the left. The trio had stayed up far too late talking about favorite spells and makeup tips to make them look better. Padma admitted that while she did not focus on fashion like her sister, she did pay attention to the things her sister taught her. For Luna, like Hari, the night before had been the first time they had ever had something like a slumber party with friends staying the night. It was a purely feminine activity that Hari had never been able to indulge in before, something else she resented her mother for, but things were different now.

"You happy now, Hari?" Luna whispered to her, showing she was awake as well.

Hari nodded, a huge grin on her face. "That was really fun. I've always wanted to do that."

"I think we skipped the part where we talk about the boys we like," Padma said, turning her head to look at the pair.

"Hari doesn't like men," Luna said bluntly, which Padma just seemed to shrug off.

"I figured that out when you were talking about the Black family inheritance rules," Padma said with a sad smile. "You can't marry, so why bother looking at the guys. Though, I think there are other reasons you aren't interested in men. Truthfully, are you a witch's witch?"

"Other than my father and a few others, I haven't had really good experiences with men," Hari answered honestly. "I don't know if that's why I'm not attracted to them, but I do find myself attracted to women, so I guess I am a witch's witch. Is that a problem for either of you?"

Luna laughed, lifting the sheet to show all three girls had forgone sleepwear the night before. "I'm sleeping naked with you and I already suspected which way your fancies lay, yet I still feel perfectly safe with you. I just hope you realize I like guys and that it doesn't cause you a problem."

"Same for me," Padma admitted with a smile. "I don't feel in danger of you molesting me, though it might be fun, and I'm still here. Honestly, I find both sexes attractive, but since my father and mother will pick a husband for me it's a moot issue. Though, if you don't mind, can I point Parvati in your direction for someone to talk to."

"She's a lesbian?" asked Luna, Hari was too shocked.

Padma nodded and frowned. "She's got a massive crush on Lavender, but knows the feelings aren't returned, so she acts like she's boy crazy just to spend time with her. Don't get me wrong, she's still a gossip and fashion diva, but if you hear her talking about boys then it's just stuff she's heard other girls say and she's repeating it."

"And your parents are going to pick a guy for her to marry as well?" Hari asked, feeling bad for his former Gryffindor House member.

"She's already met the guy," Padma admitted with a frown. "He's nice enough, not bad looking, and has plenty of money. Parvati knows what the family requires of her, so she'll marry him and provide an heir for his family, then he'll let her do whatever it is she wants and that will be the end of it. It's pretty common back home, but no one ever speaks of it."

"That's so sad," Luna said, wiping a tear from her eye as she laid her head down on Hari's shoulder. "I can't imagine being forced to marry someone I didn't love."

Their conversation continued in that vein for a while longer. Luna surprised the other two when she admitted she had a crush on Oliver Wood, the former Captain of the Gryffindor House Quidditch team. Padma thought Cedric Digory was cute, but admitted that she also thought Katie Bell was just as cute. When it came Hari's turn she admitted to having been really attracted to a French girl she saw in a Paris clothes store, but had never gotten a chance to talk to her. As the talked the slowly got ready for the day, raiding Hari's wardrobe for outfits they would use to really shake things up.

Padma chose a rather nice cashmere cropped sweater and a knee length skirt, finishing the look off with a pair of her canvas trainers and by letting her freshly trimmed hair hang loose down her back. Luna on the other hand went with one of Hari's silk camisoles, a long white linen skirt that fell to her calves, a cropped linen jacket, and some white sandals. Hari chose another of her flared micro-mini skirts, a white silk halter top, and topped it off with her choker, black pumps, and a black silk lined cropped jacket. With a quick casting of the resizing charms for the best possible fit, the three girls headed down for breakfast getting several envious glares from some of the older girls.

"How do you walk so gracefully in those heels," a first year girl asked after running over to join the three.

Hari smiled down at her, stopping for a moment to lift her foot and point at her pumps. "Well, Lizzie, you have to remember to stand up straight, walk heel to toe, and keep a straight line as much as possible. That and lots of practice."

The little first year looked like she was trying to memorize the advice as Luna leaned over to whisper in Hari's ear, "You forgot your obscuring spell, Hari."

"Shit!" Hari swore, quickly drawing her wand and casting the spell. "Did anyone see anything?"

Padma shook her head looking around the hallway, "Nope, you're safe. How did you know, Luna?"

"When she's using the spell you can't see anything but shadows under her skirt," Luna explained with a wink. "When she lifted her foot I could see her upper thigh."

"Miss Black, if you don't want boys to see your knickers, why do you wear such short skirts?" asked the young first year.

Hari blushed, trying to think of a way to explain it without coming off as an exhibitionist. "Because of something that happened to me while I was young my skin is very sensitive, Lizzie, and long skirts or trousers irritate my skin. So, I wear short skirts and use a spell to make sure no one sees what I don't want them so see."

The young girl seemed to think about that for a moment then nodded. "That makes sense. Miss Black, can you help me with my Charms homework and maybe teach me how to walk in heels?"

"She's a fashion model and a budding professor," Luna said with a snort as Hari agreed and they finished their walk to the Great Hall.

 **Part 3**

After making an impressive entrance that morning in the Great Hall, Neville Longbottom nearly tripped over his own feet when the three girls strutted in with Lizzie right in front of them, Hari ended up spending the majority of her day in the Library. What at first was just going to be Lizzie needing some help ended up with all the first year class gathered at various tables, Hari moving between them to help where needed. At first Madame Pince, the school Librarian, had been less than happy with the arrangement, but when she saw that Hari was keep all the children quiet and behaved she decided to let it go. The only person that seemed displeased with the arrangement was Hermione, who took one look at Hari leaning over a table in her short skirt and packed up her things in a huff.

Ron who had surprisingly been studying alongside Hermione was the one to explain the girl's reaction. "Hermione resents that you can obviously be pretty and smart at the same time. Give her some time and she'll figure it out."

Hari thought about that, remembering all the time she spent watching Hermione take pride in her studies, all the while pretending not to notice how much animosity her attitude caused among the other students. No matter how much she and Ron had tried to get Hermione to calm down, the girl refused to admit that she might be driving people away with her nagging and superior attitude. It was not a pleasant side to Hermione's personality and the previous year it had gotten worse as time went by. Now, confronted with someone that was as smart as she was and yet able to express her feminine side, something Hermione tried to ignore as much as possible, Hari's old friend was feeling jealous. It really wasn't all that surprising.

"I thank you for explaining the situation to me, Ron, but I won't change who I am just to please her," Hari finally said with a sad smile. "Harry wrote a great deal of the friendship he had with the two of you, but that was always an aspect of her personality he didn't like."

Ron shrugged, smiling at Hari warmly. "Neither of us did, to be honest, but we kept trying to mellow her out. I honestly think if Harry had a bit more time he could have brought her around, but things just didn't work out. I think that's what I miss about him most of all, the fact he brought out the best in people even when they didn't want to let it out."

Saying farewell Ron left to go look for Hermione, leaving Hari to wonder about the drastic changes in the boy's personality since the previous year. In fact a part of her mind kept replaying her two most recent conversations with him for the rest of the morning. Was it possible the "death" of Harry Potter had such a profound impact on Ron that the boy had finally decided to change? Maybe. It wasn't until she sent the younger kids off to lunch that she decided maybe, just maybe, giving Ron a second chance to be her friend would be a good idea. That decision made, she happily joined Luna and Padma at the Ravenclaw table.

Much to her surprise, she was once again surrounded by first year students from all the houses, but also some of the second year students, primarily the young girls. When she asked what was going on she was informed by one of the second year girls that they wanted to take part in her little lesson on deportment that afternoon. It was one of the first year boys, much to her surprise, that explained how they all wanted to learn how to be as confident as she was. Blushing at the compliment, Hari agreed to give the lessons right there the Great Hall after lunch was finished.

Once the final lunch bell had rung and the older students had left, Hari stood up and smiled at the younger kids. "Okay, you want to know how to be confident?"

"Yes, Miss Black," the group replied, getting a giggle from Luna and Padma.

"Alright, then the first thing you all need to remember from now on is that no matter what anyone tells you, be they parent, professor, friend, or stranger, you are special," she said firmly. "Inside each of you is a limitless amount of potential that it is up to you to make shine through. Now, someone tell me what you want to be when you graduate?"

All of the children looked unsure and Hari smiled at them saying, "Good! No one knows and that's perfect right now."

"It is?" asked a first year Slytherin boy.

Hari smiled and nodded to the boy, "Of course it is. We're all still young and just now learning what the world has to offer us. It's up to us to learn everything we can, so that in a few years time we can make well informed decisions as to what we want to be. Remember, we've only had one day of classes this year and even those of us here that have been here longer can't base decisions like that on such a short amount of time. That's where the limitless potential inside us comes into play. We have time to learn, to grow, and to become the best possible version of ourselves we can be. Do you understand?"

Most of the kids were nodding happily as looked at her with starstruck eyes. "Yes, Miss Black!"

With a gesture of her hand she directed the children to split up into two groups. "Now as you can see, I did not split you up by house, gender, age, or any of those other silly notions. No, I split the group evenly so that you understand each of you is equal to the other."

"But why did you split us up?" asked Lizzie.

"Because while one group is learning proper table manners, the other will be learning basic spell theory," answered Hari with a smile. "Then later we'll switch groups. Make sense?"

"Yes, Miss Black!"

After showing Luna and Padma what she wanted the students to learn in each group, Hari spent the next two hours walking back and forth between them. She would point out tips for how to properly hold a wand, something Sirius and Remus had shown her. The other group she demonstrated proper sitting posture and the basic table manners Amelia Bones had taught her. There were some of the younger students that took more guidance than others, but by the end of two hours both groups were catching on to the simple tips and suggestions Hari passed on to them. Finally, after seeing that most of the students were getting fidgety, she dismissed them with a final message.

"You all did wonderful today," she told them with a radiant smile. "Now, remember, what are you all filled with?"

"We're filled with limitless potential!" the all replied, earning themselves another radiant smile from Hari.

"That you are!" she told them, making sure to look at each of them directly for a moment. "Now, enough of this, it's time for you all to go have some fun. Confidence is all well and good, but if you aren't having fun then what's the point? Now off you go!"

Hari watched the kids all leave the room, save for a few of the girls who had heard her say she would teach them how to walk in heels. This was a much shorter lesson as none of them had any heels with them, nor did Hari know how to transfigure their shoes into heels. Instead she showed them the basics of good posture and how to take smaller steps while walking heel to toe. The girls were all thrilled with the lesson and many of them were trying to figure out how to transfigure their regular shoes into pumps.

"Now that sounds like motivation to pay closer attention in your Transfiguration class, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Miss Black," the girls answered back.

Hari beamed at them, then sent them on their way with a smile, then flopped down on a bench once they were all gone. "I don't know how the professors do it."

"I think you did a wonderful job, Miss Black," said Professor McGonagall as she and Snape walked out from a side room near the Head Table. "Every teacher wants to motivate their students to be better, and that's exactly what you did today. You pointed out their potential, guided them to an understanding of equality, and gave them clear examples of how what they learned can be used in real world applications."

"You're only saying that because she pointed out how they could use your class to learn how to make shoes," Snape drawled, not quite sneering as he said it. "However, I was impressed given your background that you did not discriminate against my Snakes."

"If by background you mean my father's behavior when he was in school, I am not my father nor have I truly known him that long," Hari said as she tried not to hate the man out of principal. "Whatever their house, I really do believe they have limitless potential, so there is no point treating them any different just because they wear green and silver rather than blue and bronze."

"Well put, Miss Black," agreed McGonagall with the hint of a smile. "I think five points per student you taught today is adequate. Don't you agree, Professor Snape?"

Snape looked torn between wanting to deny the points to the other houses and allowing Hari to get credit for her work. "Yes, fine, five points per student."

"Then I award Ravenclaw one hundred fifty points for your work, Miss Black," McGonagall announced which made Snape look constipated.

Hari just smiled and thanked them both, it had turned out to be a rather fine day.


	5. Chapter 5

**H. J. Potter**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Part 1**

After a wonderful start to the year Hari was convinced that Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was the worst teacher she had ever had and a pervert to boot. She had heard nothing but good things about the man from the other students on how he was extremely knowledgeable about his subject and he proved that they were right. What none of them mentioned was the man's fake eye could evidently see through solid objects such as desks and clothing which had Hari wondering if he could see through obscuring charms as well. At first Hari had thought he was looking around randomly, but when she and Padma noticed the eye directed towards their chests and even lower one time too often it became obvious what was happening. The creepy old man had already proven he could see through solid objects when he caught Susan Bones passing a note to Hannah Abbot under their desks, which was enough for Hari to start feeling uncomfortable. That was the first reason she was currently standing in Professor Flitwick's office, there were more.

"I don't care if that man is the second coming of Merlin himself, I'm not setting foot in his classroom again so long as he's wearing that dammed eye!" Hari stated as she paced back and forth in front of Flitwick's desk. "It's bad enough he's using Unforgivable curses on students, but combine that with him undressing me and every other girl in class with that blasted eye of his and I've had it!"

"I'm sure it's not as bad as all that," Flitwick started to say, only to be cut off when Hari suddenly slammed her palms down on his desk and glared at him.

Eyes filled with righteous flames, Hari hissed, "The command he gave me while using the Imperious was to take my robes off and dance on top of my desk!" Stepping back Hari reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled a large bundle of papers which she dropped in font of the professor. "That contains the written accounts of every girl that has had classes with the man since the first day of classes. Each of them complains about his damned eye and the commands he gave them using the Imperius. Fortunately, he kept most of his suggestions for the younger girls fairly tame, if a bit embarrassing. The older girls and most of the fourth year girls were not as lucky. Worse still, I seem to be the only person among the students that could throw the curse off!"

"Are these accurate, Miss Black?" Flitwick asked as he read through the stack of papers.

Hari nodded sharply. "Every one of them, sir. Pansy Parkinson was commanded to 'strut like a whore.' Then you have Katie Bell who was commanded to take off her knickers and hand them to him. Those are actually some of the tamer examples of the things he forced those girls to do. The worst of them is Susan Bones who is devastated because a man she's know all her life would command her to do something so vulgar in front of classmates. It was only because I stunned her that Susan stopped before she could disrobe completely and follow the rest of his command. As it is, she tore her robes and blouse off before I could react. You should know, she forwarded copies of those complaints to her aunt on my recommendation. I wonder how the head of the DMLE is going to react to the Headmaster of Hogwarts ordering a deranged professor to cast an Unforgivable curse on the students, especially her niece?

As it turned out the answer to that question was not well. Not well at all. During dinner that night a very angry Amelia Bones stomped into the Great Hall and verbally tore into both the Headmaster and Moody. The only reason both men weren't sitting in Azkaban by curfew the same night was because the Headmaster had issued a general amnesty to Moody using his position of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot to authorize the whole thing. That didn't mean Moody wasn't in trouble with Madame Bones on a personal level for what he had ordered her niece to do in front of a class full of students. After threatening to castrate both men if it happened again, then confiscating Moody's eye as "evidence in an ongoing investigation," she stormed back out of the Great Hall, taking Susan with her. Susan would not return until the following morning, explaining that her aunt had taught her the perfect spell to use on the man if he ever tried something like that again.

"Should have put the pervert in a cell with some of the rough blokes," Susan hissed loud enough to be heard throughout the room. "Wouldn't have been a wand they shoved up his arse!"

After the rocky start of classes things seemed to settle down somewhat. Hari found her classes, other than DADA, to be rather enjoyable and was considered the top student in her year so far. She was also making a good number of new friends and renewing several old ones as well, not that anyone knew it but her. Hermione was still giving her the cold shoulder and Ron reported the bushy haired girl was driving herself to the breaking point to reclaim the title of "smartest witch of her generation." Hari hadn't even known that title was now being applied to her, nor that it was driving her old friend mad not to be the number one student in their year.

Saturday mornings were used to continue tutoring the first and second year students with the help of Luna and Padma, not to mention a few of the older students who dropped by from time to time. Saturday afternoons were deportment and dueling sessions, followed by the "girly" classes she was offering as well. She now had a large group of girls from all years and houses that turned up for that class. When one of the seventh year girls offered to transfigure shoes onto high heels the number of students attending went through the roof. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey had become the official sponsors of the lessons and helped answer questions that Hari didn't feel comfortable with. It was remarkable the depth of knowledge the two women had when it came to makeup and fashion.

September turned to October and as the days grew colder Hari found herself using warming charms quite frequently. Her Friday night slumber parties had become something of an event among several of the girls at school, requiring Hari to request permission to allow guests into Ravenclaw tower those nights. She was happily surprised to find out there were no actual rules preventing the practice, only a rule that stated a student could not share the secret of how to enter the various towers. That was fine with Hari and she would meet her guests at the entrance, opening it before they arrived, to allow them entrance. It was surprising who all attended these slumber parties, at least to Hari.

There was, of course, Luna and Padma from Ravenclaw along with Cho Chang. Cho had been lonely since her friend Marietta Edgecombe was expelled for her part in tormenting Luna. The older Ravenclaw actually swore a magical oath to Luna that she never knew of the bullying, an oath Luna accepted with a smile. From Slytherin came Daphne Greengrass, her younger sister Astoria, and Tracey Davis. Astoria was one of the second year girls that regularly attended Hari's Saturday lessons, which after telling her older sister about soon saw Daphne and Tracey joining the later sessions. Susan Bones from Hufflepuff was now a regular on Friday nights, bringing her friend Hannah Abbott with her most Fridays and every Saturday afternoon. When Harry explained to her that it was her aunt that taught her everything she knew, Susan was soon writing detailed letters to the woman every chance she got. Finally, and a little surprisingly, was Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown. Ginny was thrilled when she learned through the Hogwarts grapevine, mainly Lavender Brown, about the fact that Hari was teaching lessons on how to be feminine and still be considered a proper young lady.

Sure, Ginny's mother hated the way Hari dressed, but she had to admit that Hari did know the proper etiquette for young women. Molly and Hari had even taken to exchanging letters regarding some of the older customs that the woman had been raised with, often times comparing them to non-magical customs that Hari had been exposed to over the summer. Another surprise was Molly's staunch stand against the use of love potions, especially after botching one during her years at Hogwarts and almost poisoning her husband. She explained that yes, she had tried to gain his attention through less than honorable means, but had quickly learned her lesson when he became ill. In fact, it was her honest apology to him and how sorry she truly had been for what she did that led him to giving her a chance in school and eventually their marriage. According to Ginny, her mother told almost ever young woman she met the tale of the botched love potion. Yes, Molly tried to make it sound funny, but at the heart of the story was how an honest heart would win out over love potions every time.

The only person who seemed determined to have nothing to do with Hari and her get togethers was Hermione, something that actually hurt Hari to see. According to the Weasley children and Parvati, Hermione was convinced that Hari was only doing as well in school because of her looks and the sympathy vote she was getting from her connection with Harry Potter. Ginny assured her, and Ron confirmed, that Hermione never really said anything mean about Hari, but she never had anything nice to say either. According to Parvati whenever Hari's name was brought up you could almost guaranty that Hermione was going to rush off to review her class notes again. Having tried several times to talk with Hermione, Hari had come to the conclusion that it would have to be her first female friend that approached her.

Speaking of Parvati, their first conversation had been an emotional one to say the least. With Hari's permission Padma had shared the secret of her sexual preference with Parvati. Two days later Hari had been pulled into a broom closet and found a crying witch attached to her in a hug that would have put Molly Weasley to shame. Parvati managed to choke out how happy she was that someone else could understand her and how happy she was it was someone like Hari, who had become something of a personal hero for the young Gryffindor girl. They both got a chuckle out of Parvati admitting she wasn't attracted to Hari, but did lover her sense of style.

The Friday night before the delegates from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were to arrive Hari was sitting in her room for one of her gatherings. In attendance was of course Luna and Padma, but Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Ginny Weasley, and Susan Bones had also come. Currently Ginny, Luna, and Astoria were raiding Hari's wardrobe while the other girls were drinking butter beers the Weasley twins had gotten for them. There weren't more girls present because of the unspoken rule that you had to have your homework done before attending.

"Draco is still whining about how badly your father spanked his in court," Daphne was saying as Hari was giving her a pedicure.

Astoria snorted as she was helping Luna into one of the few formal gowns Hari had brought with her to Hogwarts. "I used to think he was cute, but there's nothing cute about whining all the time."

"Draco spends too much time on his looks to be considered cute," Padma said as she was buffing Susan's nails. "Pretty, maybe, but not cute."

"I met him when I was little," Susan said with a giggle. "I thought he was a girl until Auntie told me otherwise. I'm still not sure she's right."

Hari chuckled with the others before looking up at Daphne with a smirk. "Dad said Lucius Malfoy had a temper tantrum when the Wizengamot voted against him, almost crying when they told him no."

"Auntie said the same thing," Susan confirmed, also with a smirk. "She also said that he wasted a lot of money on bribes, because no one was going to vote for the Wizengamot to set aside a designated Heir no matter who was paying them to vote his way."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer person," Ginny almost growled as she tried on some of Hari's most extreme heels, being almost six inches. "Harry told me it was Lucius that gave me that damned diary. As far as I'm concerned, anything bad that happens to him, he's earned it."

"Amen," whispered Hari before she turned towards Susan. "So, how goes it with the badgers?"

Susan sighted, shaking her head. "There's a lot of excitement about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but only because Cedric Digory wants to enter. He was the first to say it, so no one else is wanting to enter against him."

"That's taking the whole loyalty thing a bit far, isn't it?" Padma asked as she finished one of Susan's hands and moved to the other. "I mean, why give up the chance to compete just because someone else said they want to?"

Susan sighed, before answering with a frown. "Honestly, Cedric should have been a raven, he's the most talented wizard in Hufflepuff. I'm not knocking my fellow badgers, but the others just doing seem to be overly interested in excelling at anything. I'm one of the few in the house that isn't satisfied with working a low level job, or being a stay at home parent. Just look at Hannah, she's set on owning a bar someday, but would be happy as a waitress and letting her husband be the real money maker."

"That's kind of sad," Hari said with a frown. "I can't imagine just sitting at home and doing nothing all day until I have a kid."

"My mom thinks that's the ultimate thing a young woman can do," grunted Ginny as she practiced walking in Hari's heels. "To hear her talk about it, you would think popping kids out is the ultimate task for a woman."

"My parents think the same way," Padma agreed with a frown. "I'm lucky my family lives here and not in India or else I probably wouldn't have been allowed to attend school. In India most witches are tutored at home with the main focus of that teaching being how to care for your home, your children, and your husband. Parvati was lucky her future husband's family didn't require her to return to India for them to train how to please him, which is pretty common among the magical families."

All the girls went quiet for a moment as they considered the eventual fate of their friend's sister, but Luna was the one that summed it up best. "That sucks on so many levels."

"Yeah," they all agreed.

"I'd kill myself first," whispered Daphne, staring down at her lap.

Ducking her head, Padma whispered, "Some do. My father's sister did."

"How goes things in the lion's den, Ginny?" Hari asked to get the topic off their depressing thoughts.

Wobbling as she paced back and forth in Hari's heels, Ginny shrugged. "Fred and George are still trying to figure out how to enter the tournament, even though Dumbledore said you had to be of age. Ron is acting like a real human being finally, which surprised everyone. Hermione is still acting like a brat, pouting all the time about how you can be a pretty girl and smart at the same time. I did catch her peaking on you teaching the first years about proper posture and she's been standing up straight ever since." Ginny paused for a moment, looking conflicted, then continued. "Neville had a meeting with Dumbledore right after the start of the year. I don't know what Dumbledore said to him, but Neville won't go near the man now. When I asked him what was wrong he told me it was nothing and to forget about it, but I think it was important. Neville has been really upset since that meeting."

"And no clue what the meeting was about?" asked Padma as she finished with Susan's nails and Susan started to return the favor.

"Nothing concrete," Ginny said with a frown, "but the other night I heard him say that now he knew how Harry felt."

"Ominous," muttered Hari, hoping the old man wasn't trying to force Neville into the role of the new Boy-Who-Lived for some reason.

 **Part 2**

Hari was standing outside with the rest of the students to welcome Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Why they had to greet them outside on the coldest day so far this year was beyond her. She already had three warming charms cast on her robes and was still cold. Her feet were also starting to hurt from standing in heels for too long, thinking it might have been smarter to wear flats today. Luna and Padma were standing on either side of her, both looking as bored as she felt and Hari was starting to wonder if she could sneak back into the castle without Flitwick or McGonagall seeing her leave.

Glancing around at all the shivering first and second years around her, Hari started casting warming charms on them again. The first one she had cast had already worn off, which should have been a consideration by the professors before they decided to march them all outside. She was also not happy about the fact that Moody had been given his stupid artificial eye back. Dumbledore had argued that the eye was needed to provide security for the school and Madame Bones had finally relented, though according to Susan she wasn't happy about it. Considering the man was standing up front with the other professors and the Headmaster, she hoped he wasn't using it to sneak peeks at girls again.

"How much longer do we have to wait, Miss Black," one of the first years asked her.

"It shouldn't be too much longer, Timothy," Hari answered giving him her best smile, even if she didn't believe it.

"I need to use the bathroom, Miss Black," said a first year girl and within moments there were several voices speaking in agreement.

"Professor Flitwick?" she asked looking at the man where he stood waiting.

"Yes, Miss Black?"

Hari gestured to the first years around her. "Several of the younger students need to use the restroom. Do you know how much longer we have to wait?"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, Miss Black," Dumbledore replied, getting a frown from Hari. "However, we have been waiting longer than I was led to believe we would be required to. Would you and your friends mind terribly escorting those in need inside before we have several accidents to clean up? I think you can lead them to the Great Hall when they are done."

Hari was almost dancing with delight, happy to be able to do something other than stand in the cold and seeing Luna and Padma smiling. "No problem at all, sir. First years, please follow me."

The First Years all formed up into two lines, one for boys and one for girls, before following Hari back into the castle. It didn't take her long to get them back in the castle and to where they needed to be. As she was waiting for the last of the youngsters to finish up, she heard the tramp of numerous feet and glanced over her shoulder to see her fellow Hogwarts students heading for the Great Hall. She didn't see any other people, so she figured they had given up on waiting for the other two schools to arrive.

"Rather rude of the others to keep us waiting like this," she said looking at the last of the Hogwarts students entering the Great Hall.

"I doubt any of theses firsties even know who their Prefects are, but every one of them knows who you are," Cho Chang said as she walked over with a smile on her face. "How many times have you been called to the various houses to calm down one of them after they had a nightmare?"

Hari thought about that for a moment before answering, "Twenty the first week and five or six times a week since then, mostly in Slytherin. Professor Snape hates letting me in, but he really does care for his little snakes."

"So, basically once a night. I don't know how you manage to get any sleep. You realize all the Prefects are jealous of you," Cho said as Hari did a headcount on the First Years. "Half of them are convinced the Headmaster is going to make you a Prefect early. The other half think he'll wait, but all agree you are shoe in next year."

"We'll see, but I'm not going to hold my breath," Hari said once she was sure she had all the youngsters accounted for. "So, what did the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons look like?"

"The Durmstrang students all look like a bunch of thugs, even the few girls I saw," Cho said with a shudder. "At least I think they were girls. You'll be surprised to know that Viktor Krum is here with them."

"Krum, the Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team?" Hari asked with a frown as she started leading the First Years towards the Great Hall. "I thought he was eighteen, so how is he still attending Durmstrang?"

Cho shook her head, "No idea. Maybe he got held back a year, or they might start later at Durmstrang."

"And the Beauxbatons students?" Hari asked as she opened the door to the Great Hall for the younger students.

"Well the first thing you notice is that they are all very beautiful, even the few boys," Cho answered as they waited for the last of the young students to enter. "All of the girls are your basic nightmares."

"Oh?"

Cho nodded, then smiled at Hari with a wink. "You know the type long legs, perfect figures, absolutely gorgeous, and all the guys can't stop staring at them. It's a school full of girls just like you, Hari, only you have better fashion sense."

"Ladies, take your seats, please," Flitwick instructed them, gesturing to the Ravenclaw table. "You can debate the fashion merits of the Beauxbatons students later."

"Yes, sir," both girls said with a blush before heading to their table.

Taking a seat across from Luna and Padma, Hari watched as Cho headed further down the table to sit with some of her other friends. Last year, while still trapped inside Lily Potter's curse, Hari had developed a small crush on the older girl after they played against each other in a Quidditch match. It was one of the first times Hari had ever been attracted to anyone and the fact it was a girl that caused her to feel that way had been rather confusing. Later, after the curse was broken and the geas lifted she had started to notice her attraction to females and thought about it long and hard. In many ways she realized she was always drawn more to females than males, which could have been explained by the curse she lived under except she never thought of kissing a boy. On the other hand she had dreamed several times about kissing Cho, at least until she returned to Hogwarts and got to know her a little better. Hari still liked the young dark haired beauty, but now she was happy just to be friends. Suddenly her attention was drawn from her thoughts by the Headmaster introducing the visiting schools. As she watched the Beauxbatons students entered getting a round of applause from the room. There was no major fanfare as they entered, pausing only for a moment before making their way towards the Ravenclaw table. Hari watched as the table lengthened ever so slightly to accommodate the addition of the visiting students and expected them to all clump together at the newly vacant seats. At least that's what she had expected, so it was something of a surprise when a young woman wearing a scarf that covered most of her face walked over spoke to her.

"Bonjour! Would you mind terribly eef I sat next to you?" the young woman asked in heavily accented English.

"Merci," the young woman said, gracefully taking the offered seat.

Honestly, Hari wasn't paying a great deal of attention to her new companion right at the moment as she was shooting a disappointed glare at one of the first year boys who was staring at the young woman. Actually, as she looked around the table Hari noticed that most of the males at the table and in fact all the tables were now staring at the girl. Snapping her fingers rather loudly, a trick Sirius had taught her, she got the attention of everyone at her table.

"Staring is not polite," she hissed, trying not to draw to much attention to herself.

"Do not worry about eet, I am accustomed to ze attention," whispered the girl as she slowly removed her scarf.

The first thing Hari noticed about the girl as she removed her scarf was the long platinum blonde hair that suddenly fell down the girl's back. A second later when the girl revealed her face, Hari felt her cheeks fill with blood. The girl was beyond beautiful, she was perfect in every sense of the word. Her pale skin was pale and nearly glowed, looking to Hari as if it would feel like silk to the touch. Then there were her lips, a deep pink that reminded Hari of rose petals. Hari noticed that her features were delicate and yet she refined, almost aristocratic. Finally, hoping that her interest had not been noticed by the beautiful girl, finding her cobalt blue eyes staring right back at her. In that moment Hari realized this was the same girl she had seen for just a moment when she had been shopping in Paris.

"Zank you for letting me sit with you," the girl said with a beautiful smile. "My name is Fleur Isabelle Delacour."

Hari blushed slightly at see the girl's smile, "My name is Harriet Jasmine Cassiopeia Black, but my friends all call me Hari."

"'Ari," Fleur almost whispered, causing a shiver to run down Hari's spine. "I like eet."

"Thank you," Hari whispered back.

The two young woman talked in hushed whispers, forgetting the world around them until the food appeared before them. It was only then that they noticed Luna and Padma were staring at them. Hari and Fleur blushed slightly, but after Hari had introduced her friend to the young French witch they all started chatting as they ate. Fleur admitted that she wasn't used the the cold weather, she lived in the south of France and even Beauxbatons was located in the warmer southern climate. Hari admitted that she personally used warming charms on a regular basis, so Fleur shouldn't feel bad about doing the same, which the young witch instantly did. Fleur made no secret about the fact she didn't like Hogwarts as much as she did Beauxbatons, then again it sounded like the French school was a beautiful place.

"Oh, we are out of ze bouillabaisse," Fleur said, noticing the bowl in front of them was empty before she could have any.

"Here, Miss," said one of the first years that was sitting nearby, picking up the bowl and carefully walking it over to her.

Fleur gave him a brilliant smile which caused the boy to start blushing, "Merci."

"You're very welcome, Miss," stated the boy, remembering the lessons he had gotten and bowing slightly to both girls. "Any friend of Miss Black is a friend of mine."

"You have made quite ze impression on ze young ones," Fleur said as all the younger students nodded in agreement with the young man's words.

Padma giggled, as she explained. "Hari is the unofficial big sister to all of the first year students and quite a few of the second year as well.

Luna nodded in agreement. "She tutors all of them on Saturday mornings, then Saturday afternoon she spends trying to teach them deportment and style."

"Style?" asked Fleur raising a delicate eyebrow.

Hari blushed as she answered. "I teach the girls how to be confident young women and the boys how to be proper gentlemen."

"Translation," Padma cut in with a grin, "She gives lessons on how to walk in heels and the proper use of makeup for the girls. For the boys she teaches them how not to act like pigs."

"Oh, like ze classes we take in our first year?" Fleur asked, looking at Hari with a great deal of interest.

"Well, I don't know what you were taught, but I try to pass on the lessons I was taught by some very knowledgeable women," Hari explained, trying hard not to get lost in Fleur's eyes.

Their conversation was eventually interrupted by the Headmaster announcing the opening of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the lighting of the Goblet of Fire. The Goblet was an ancient magical artifact that would choose the Champions for the three schools. He also explained he would be putting an age line around the Goblet to prevent anyone under seventeen from entering the contest. With that said, he dismissed the students and wished them all a good night. Oddly, the Durmstrang students all filed out of the Hall along with the rest of the Hogwarts students, but Professor Flitwick asked the Ravenclaws to remain. A moment later he was joined by Madame Maxine who towered over the little professor to almost comical levels.

"Madame Maxine has asked if Ravenclaw House would mind putting up her students for the duration of the Tournament," Flitwick informed them with a smile.

"Our carriage eez a beautiful zing, but eet eez not built for ze long stay," Madame Maxine told them all with a smile.

"I ask that anyone willing to share a room raise their hands, please?" asked Flitwick and was rewarded with several hands going up in the air. "Thank you, all of you. Miss Black, a word if you don't mind?"

"Of course, Professor," Hari replied, standing and following the professor a little ways away for privacy.

"I know this is asking a lot of you, Miss Black, and your father specifically asked you room alone," Flitwick said once they were far enough away, "but as you and Miss Lovegood are the only students currently in a room by yourself, would you mind sharing with someone for the duration of the tournament? Miss Lovegood has already agreed to share a room, which was odd as I hadn't known at the time it would be needed."

Hari thought about it for a moment, her room was big enough for several extra beds. Currently the room just had her desk, chair, wardrobe, and her queen sized bed. Normally on Friday nights they tended to use cushioning and warming charms to just sleep on the floor for anyone that didn't want to share a bed with Hari. Luna and Padma normally shared with her and the other girls used the floor, that and a lot of extra blankets, so it was never an issue. However, having a second or possibly third person sharing with her would require her to curb her tendency not to wear clothing when no one was present.

"Come to think of it," Hari thought to herself, "I've pretty much failed in that aspect considering how often I run around starkers when Luna and Padma are present. Still, it could be fun to have a roommate again. I mean yeah, Luna bunks with me some nights because she's lonely, but if she's already got someone staying with her that probably won't happen as much."

Hari thought about it only a moment longer, then nodded saying, "I don't see a problem with it, sir. You will probably need to inform my roommate regarding the tendency for me to be called out after curfew to deal with the younger students."

"Ah, yes, about that," Flitwick said with a smile. "The Headmaster wanted me to pass on his thanks for the wonderful job you've been doing with the first years. Even Madame Pomfrey is quite impressed, not to mention grateful that she doesn't have to give out nearly as many calming drafts this year. Hopefully, with all the excitement going on at the moment, the need for you to tuck in and comfort the first years will drop off."

"I love helping them, sir," she replied with a warm smile. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't enjoy a few nights where I could sleep the whole way through."

"As a professor, I know exactly what you mean, Miss Black," the little man replied with a wink. "Alright, I'll let Madame Maxine know you agreed."

 **Part 3**

Once she was back in her room, Hari quickly set about doing a quick cleaning. Mostly that just entailed picking up her shoes, making her bed, and putting her books away. She had never been one for making a mess, even when she was being influenced by Lily Potter's curse, so making things look presentable took no time at all. The only thing she was really worried about was whether or not she would get along with her new roommate. She was so worried about the possibility that she jumped in fright when the knock came from her door. With a wave of her hand Professor Flitwick was revealed standing outside waiting, but Hari didn't see anyone with him. Maybe they had enough of the other students sharing that they didn't need her to bunk with anyone.

"Please, come in, sir," Hari said as she opened the door for her Head of House.

"Thank you again, Miss Black," Flitwick said with a smile. "I see you found the resizing runes on your bed."

Hari blushed slightly, remembering how it had actually been Padma to find the runes on the frame of the bed to change its size. "Padma pointed them out to me, sir."

"Well, ten points to her for sharing knowledge with a student in need," chuckled the professor as he looked around the room appraisingly. "Your new roommate will be here in a moment, Miss Patil was nice enough to give her a small tour of the House. Meanwhile, I thought I would help you prepare your room, but it looks like you've already done that and we just need someplace for her to sleep."

Reaching into his pocket the charms professor pulled out a shrunken bed, so small at the moment it fit into the palm of his hand. With a wave of his wand he moved Hari's bed slightly to the side before sitting the shrunken bed down in the middle of the newly opened space. Another wave of his wand enlarged the bed before he winked at Hari and tapped the runes that would enlarge the bed further, causing it to grow in size to match Hari's. As soon as the bed was in place fresh sheets started appearing on it that matched the silver and light blue of Beauxbatons. Finally a large and fluffy pillow in matching cover appeared along with thick velvet curtains.

"There, that should do the trick, don't you think?" asked the charms professor with a smile.

Hari nodded, wondering when or if she would ever be able to cast in such a casual manner as her Head of House. She was about to ask him how he managed to do it when there was another knock on her door and Professor Flitwick walked over to open the door. Hari saw Padma standing in the doorway for a moment, only long enough for Flitwick to thank her for guiding their new guest on her tour. The moment Padma stepped away, only pausing long enough to smirk in Hari's direction, the last possible person she would have expected to be her roommate stepped inside with her trunk floating behind her.

"Ah, Miss Delacour, as you already know your roommate for the year there is no need for introductions," Flitwick said with a smile aimed at the French witch. "I should warn you however that Miss Black tends to be called out of bed at odd hours of the night to tend to the needs of some of our younger students. I recommend a silencing charm on your curtains if that becomes a problem."

"Non, eet is fine, Professor," Fleur said with a radiant smile aimed in Hari's direction. "I 'ave ze younger sister at 'ome and know 'ow eet eez."

"Wonderful, then I will leave you young ladies to get to know each other better," Flitwick said with a smile before excusing himself.

"Zank you for sharing your room wiz me, 'Ari," Fleur said with another radiant smile, floating her trunk over to the foot of her new bed. "Madame Maxine wanted us to sleep in ze carriage, but eet eez not fit for zee 'orses, let alone students."

"You are of course welcome, Fleur," Hari said with a smile and slight blush.

"So, you must be very proud to be 'Ead Girl," Fleur said as she opened her trunk and started pulling out some things.

"Oh, I'm not the Head Girl," Hari objected with a smile. "I just seem to have been adopted by the younger years."

"Not 'Ead Girl and yet so much responsibility? 'Ow do you manage while studying for NEWTS?"

Harry giggled as she sat on the side of her bed closest to Fleur's, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees. "Fleur, I'm nowhere near ready for my NEWTS, I don't even take my OWLs until next year."

Fleur suddenly turned to look at her, the older girl's mouth hanging open as she looked Hari over several times. "Non, you are only fourth year? 'Ow is zat possible? You look much older zan fourth year. I zought you at least my age."

"Nope, I turned fourteen in July," Hari admitted, realizing it was the first time she had ever told anyone when her birthday was since she returned to Hogwarts. "My father says I'm trying to compete with the Veela that live near our home in Caanes."

Fleur stiffened for a moment, then looked at Hari closer for a moment. "You know ze Veela zere? You do not mind zee fact zey are not 'uman?"

"I know a few of the ones closer to my age," Hari admitted, having met them on the beach over the summer. "And why on Earth would I mind being compared to such beautiful women, even if my father exaggerates. You don't have a problem with Veela, do you?"

Fleur actually froze for a moment before she started laughing, a beautiful sound to Hari's ears, shaking her head before she explained. "I'm sorry, I am not laughing at you, not really. What do you know of ze Veela?"

"Um, women descended from the crossing of human males and an unknown magical avian species," Hari repeated, trying to remember the definition she had looked up after first meeting the girls over the summer. "Their magic tends to lean more towards air and fire, which makes sense given their background. Veela are considered the most beautiful women on the planet, an honor they share with the Kitsune and Neko women of Japan," Hari paused, trying to remember other details. "Oh, they have a natural allure that works on males which causes them to act foolish in order to draw the attention of the Veela. I'm sure there's more, but that's all I remember Chloé telling me about this summer and some of what I read."

"Zat eez far more zan some know," Fleur said with a smile, not taking a seat on the edge of her own bed and looking intently at Hari. "Non, I do not 'ave zee problem wiz ze Veela, because I am Veela. I will tell you ze secret, 'Ari. We Veela tell outsiders we are ze partial Veela, but zat eez ze lie. Zere eez no partial Veela. As zere are no male Veela, all children born to Veela are Veela. Veela eez Veela, always and forever."

Hari nodded, looking at Fleur with a smile that the girl trusted her enough to tell her the truth. "I suspected that after meeting my friend Chloé this summer, but didn't want to ask for fear of upsetting her."

"Well, I will tell you zis, 'Ari," Fleur said with a smile and slight blush, "your father did not exaggerate."

 **Part 4**

It was a little after two in the morning when Hari heard the light nocking on her door that usually signaled she was needed somewhere in the castle to calm a crying child. Lifting her head and wiping the sleep from her eyes, she waved her hand at the door to reveal one of the Prefects standing outside her door. Sitting up and stretching, she slipped out of bed and grabbed her silk school robes, slipping them on over her nude form before putting on some slippers and then picking up her wand. With a wave of her wand she cast a warming charm on herself before she walked over to answer the door.

"Sorry, Hari, but Madame Pomfrey says she needs you in the Hospital Wing," the girl whispered softly.

"Did she say what's wrong?" Hari asked with a frown, it was unusual for her to be called if the student in question had already been taken to the Hospital Wing.

The older girl shook her head and Hari was about to follow her when she heard Fleur's voice call out to her. "Are you going to care for a child now? Can I go with you?"

Hari looked at the older girl siting up in bed with her blankets clutched to her chest, blushing slightly at the sight and happy she would be silhouetted by the lights in the hallway. "I don't see why not," Hari said with a shrug. "Hurry up though, I don't know what Madame Pomfrey needs with me."

"Of course," Fleur said, throwing back the sheets and jumping out of bed, a sight that left Hari stunned.

The two young women had stayed up until eleven just talking and getting to know each other. Fleur had fallen in love with Hari's wardrobe and bemoaned the fact Beauxbatons actual set a more formal dress code. When it got late, it was Fleur that suggested they turn in for the night. Hari couldn't really argue the fact seeing as how Fleur had been up since early that morning traveling from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. Both girls had prepared for bed in the bathroom, with Fleur going first and slipping into bed while Hari took her turn. By the time Hari exited the bathroom in her favorite happi, Fleur was already covered up and the lights turned off. Hari had waited until she was under her covers before taking off her happi and tossing it to the foot of the bed.

Now, seeing Fleur standing between their two beds in only a small silk sleeping dress and grabbing a silk robe to cover herself with, Hari thought it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The only thing Fleur needed to complete the image of an angel were white wings. Trying to pry her eyes away, she ignored the way the silk robe clung to Fleur's body, hiding everything, yet accenting it all perfectly. Even the French witch's feet were perfect as she put on her slippers. If she were very honest with herself, Hari had to admit that was the moment she realized she was very strongly attracted to her new roommate.

"I'm ready," Fleur said after casting a warming charm on herself. "Shall we?"

Hari just nodded, not trusting herself to speak at the moment. Moments later she was leading the sexy french witch through the hallways and then out the door leading to the greater school beyond. They walked in silence, but Hari noticed how close Fleur walked next to her though wrote it off to the French girl being unfamiliar with the ancient school. It was only when they reached the massive wooden doors of the Hospital Wing that Fleur stepped away from Hari, but even then she stayed within arms reach of her.

"Miss Black, thank you for coming so quickly," Madame Pomfrey greeted Hari with a smile, though she looked confused by Fleur's presence.

Hari nodded and smiled at the matron. "Of course I came, but I'm unsure why you would need me?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded, gesturing for Hari to follow her towards the back of the Hospital Wing. "Miss Prenderghast from Slytherin house was brought in after the feast because she fell. Professor Snape brought her here when he realized she had broken her arm and in need of treatment. I was able to heal the break rather quickly, but then Miss Prenderghast started becoming hysterical and begging me to get you for her. I administered a calming draught and thought the worse was passed, but she woke up a short time ago and insisted on seeing you," the matron said with a frown. "Normally, I would have administered a sleeping draught as well and been done with it, but when I even suggested it she became hysterical again, despite the calming draught she had already taken."

"Oh, that's not good," Hari said, looking back to where Professor Snape was standing next to the bed of a the young girl.

When she spoke, the young girl instantly turned towards her and leapt out of bed, nearly flying into Hari's arms. "Miss Black!" the girl wailed, suddenly breaking into tears as she clung tightly to the surprised Hari.

"Aggie, honey, what's wrong?" Hari asked, scooping the tiny girl up in her arms and carrying her over to the bed, sitting down and holding the crying child on her lap with Fleur following them.

Agatha, she preferred to be called Aggie, Prenderghast was one of the few half-blood students to be sorted into Slytherin and had not had an easy time of it so far. The Prenderghast family was a well respected Pureblood family with a long history of having exceptionally powerful witches, but Aggie's mother had committed a horrible transgression against her family's beliefs by getting pregnant out of wedlock. That the father of her child was a first generation wizard was bad enough, but when Aggie's mother refused to tell them the name of the man they had effectively cast her from the family home. Aggie had been raised by her mother in a rundown property the Prenderghast's owned, but that was the only help they provided Aggie and her mother. With a strong desire to prove her family wrong about her and prove to them that she was worthy of the Prenderghast name, it was no wonder Aggie was sorted into Slytherin. Sadly, she was not well received by her fellow Slytherins.

Sitting there and gently rocking Aggie in her arms, Hari waited for the girl to calm down before trying to find out what was wrong. "Come on, Aggie honey, tell me what's wrong?"

Still clinging to Hari, Aggie shook her head. "Can't tell you," the girl mumbled, her face buried in Hari's robes.

"Why can't you tell me, honey?"

"'Gainst the rules," Aggie told her, pulling away to look over at the scowling Professor Snape.

"What rules, Aggie?" Hari asked, looking over at the Head of Slytherin house with a frown.

"House rules," Aggie answered before burying her head in Hari's robes again.

Now glaring at Snape, Hari continued to rock the once more crying young girl. "So, there are rules in Slytherin House that prevent you from telling me what's wrong?" Hari asked, getting a nod from Aggie. "So, if I promise Professor Snape that I won't ever tell anyone what you tell me, could you tell me then?"

Still sniffling, Aggie looked over at her Head of House to see if that would be okay. Personally, Hari thought Snape looked more inclined to eat his own liver than to agree to anything the daughter of one of his most hated tormentors ever suggested, but eventually he gave a single sharp nod. Aggie instantly looked happier and looked at Hari expectantly, waiting for her to make her promise. Snape on the other hand was gesturing to her wand, indicating he expected a full wizard's oath to the effect Hari would not repeat anything she heard from the young girl. Seeing as Madame Pomfrey had already stepped away, Snape was already assuming that the secrets of his house would be safe. He evidently forgot that Hari had not come alone, because Fleur was currently standing just a few feet behind him, partially hidden by one of the privacy curtains.

Drawing her wand, Harry gave a standard wizard's oath. "I, Harriet Jasmine Cassiopeia Black swear upon my magic that I will not repeat anything I hear tonight about the secrets of Slytherin house from Aggie Prenderghast. So I swear, so mote it be."

There was a brief flash of light from Hari's wand before Snape nodded, "Your oath is accepted, Miss Black."

"Okay, Aggie, what happened?" Hari asked once the girl got a nod of approval from Snape.

"Montague pushed me down the stairs," Aggie said looking up at Hari with a frown. "He told me a dirty half-blood like me should be on the ground at his feet, then he took my wand and ran away. Professor Snape says that outside Slytherin we have to stick together and keep a," she paused looking up and Snape.

"A unified appearance," the man finished, though he looked less than happy to be saying it at the moment.

"So, you can't tell anyone what happened because it was outside Slytherin House," Hari clarified, turning to glare at Snape so fiercely he actually took a step backwards. "Has anyone else done anything like that to you, or anyone else in Slytherin?"

Aggie thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Malfoy likes to push around the younger kids, plus he steals our things all the time. Pansy Parkinson also likes to steal things from us, but she usually gives whatever she finds to Malfoy," she said looking around as if she was expecting one of the two named students to jump out at her. "They don't bother me, too much, but they took all my quills and ink. Then Montague started pushing me and telling me he would rather see me gone for good than in Slytherin."

"I see," Hari said, smiling at the young girl even though she felt like snarling. "Now that you've gotten that off your chest, you feel like sleeping?"

Aggie nodded and a few moments later she was safely tucked in and sleeping peacefully thanks to a potion from Madame Pomfrey. Hari on the other hand was pacing back and forth at the other end of the Hospital Wing, occasionally glaring at the Head of Aggie's house. It took her a few moments to calm down before she stopped pacing and stared the man right in the eyes. Snape, not one to back down from anyone, seemed rather nervous as he stared back at her.

"You deal with Montague and the thieves in your house, or I will, sir," hissed Hari. "These kids are under your protection and you better start providing it, no matter what the so called status of their blood is."

"And if I don't, Miss Black?" asked Snape sneering at her and looking ready to start spitting fire at any moment.

Hari sneered right back at him. "In case you didn't notice, someone else heard what Aggie had to say," she said pointing at where Fleur was standing with her armed crossed over her chest and glaring at Snape. "Unlike me, she didn't swear not to share what she heard tonight, sir. I wonder how long it would take for the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to write home about how dishonorable the Slytherin students are? Why, with all the news coverage for the Tournament right now, people all over the magical world would be talking about it."

Snape looked furious for a moment, then smirked at her and nodded. "Very Slytherin, Miss Black. I wondered if you would remember your friend was standing behind us."

Realizing the man had known Fleur was there all along and allowed her to hear what Aggie had to say, Hari smiled at him. "Well, the Sorting Hat did say I would do well in Slytherin."

"Zat was very smart," Fleur said a few minute later as the pair made their way back towards Hari's room.

"Not that smart because Snape let me do it," Hari countered with a smirk. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, Snape is a real bastard, but he does care for his little snakes."

Linking her arm with Hari's, Fleur nodded and smiled at her. "'Ari, 'e may 'ave let you win, but you still fought for what was right. You are a 'ero, 'Ari."

Much to Hari's surprise, Fleur suddenly leaned against her and kissed her cheek. Whether it was the kiss or the feeling of Fleur pressed against her, Hari couldn't help the blush that suddenly covered her face. After that they walked in silence, though Fleur never let go of Hari's arm, even when they reached Ravenclaw Tower. Hari let them in after answering a rather silly riddle and made her way to the girls' rooms, finally opening the door to her room. The small clock she had on her nightstand said it was just then four in the morning and Hari felt ready to collapse, dreading the coming morning.

"I'm going to need a lot of coffee tomorrow," Hari said to Fleur after closing the door behind them and locking it before waving a hand to turn on the lights and heading to the bathroom.

"I don't 'ave classes tomorrow," Fleur said from the bedroom. "Madame Maxine 'as to arrange a room wiz ze Floo connection for classes."

Exiting the bathroom and seeing that Fleur was waiting to use it next. "I wondered how you were going to take classes. So, your professors use the Floo to teach your classes? Are they coming here or just sticking their heads in the fire?" Hari slipped out of her robe and slippers, before crawling into intoned and pulling the covers up, setting her wand on her nightstand.

"I am unsure myself," Fleur answered as she exited the bathroom and walked over to her bed. "Could you get ze lights, 'Arry?"

Harry waved her hand to extinguish the lights, only to hear the sound of cloth falling to the floor before hearing her crawl into her bed and pull the covers up. "Bonne nuit, 'Arri and dream sweet."

"The same to you, Fleur," Hari replied, smiling to herself in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**H. J. Potter**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Part 1**

Halloween morning came far too early for both girls the next morning. Hari was the first one up, nearly an hour later than she normally woke up and had to start rushing around to get ready for the day. She found it completely unfair that Fleur didn't have classes that day, so would only be going down to breakfast before she could come back up and return to bed for a few more hours sleep. So frazzled by the fact she had woken up later than she normally did, Hari completely forgot her happi coat when she jumped out of bed. It wasn't until she ran out of the bathroom, hair still damp and unbraided as it flowed down her back, that she realized she was standing naked in front of the French witch.

"Good, you do not 'ave ze English modesty," was all Fleur said, throwing off her covers to reveal her own state of undress. "I 'ate ze robes in my room unless I 'ave guests. Zis makes eet much simpler."

With that said and evidently not a care in the world that she was now walking around the room naked, Fleur started getting ready for the morning. Hari could only watch as the beautiful French witch strutted proudly past her and into the bathroom, wondering how on Earth her life had gotten to this point.

"Oh yeah, my mother was a bitch," she muttered to herself, then figuring it was a lost cause to cover up, she started getting ready for the day.

It was a rather new experience to get ready for the day with someone else in the room and not be at least wearing her happi. Luna rarely if ever stayed in the room when Hari was getting ready, save for the first day she had spent the night, but even then Hari had been partially dressed. Padma was the same and except for that first day, always wore a robe or one of Hari's happi coats in the morning. Yes, when Hari had taught them the hair removal spells they had been naked, but Hari had remained partially dressed, which seemed to be the standard pattern, someone was always at least partially dressed. They were never all undressed at the same time. Now Hari had Fleur who seemed to have no qualms about being naked in front of her, or with Hari being naked at the same time.

"Do you know why I sat next to you last night?" Fleur asked as Hari was picking out an outfit for the day, having just cast the braiding spells on her hair and the support spell on her chest.

Hari shook her head, pulling out a light blue silk halter top and one of her now infamous flared micro-mini skirts. "No, I did wonder though."

"Très audacieux!" Fleur said from behind Hari who was only minutely aware that Fleur was watching her get dressed as she slipped on her top, fastening it around her waist and neck, then stepping into her skirt and casting her usual obscuring charm. "I sat next to you because I remembered seeing a young woman in Paris wiz 'air ze same color as yours. Eet was in ze boutique I like. I zought I would introduce myself to 'er, but ze time was not in my favor."

Not turning around, afraid Fleur would see her blushing, Hari said, "I recognized you from that day as well, but didn't think you recognized me."

"'Ow could I not?" Fleur asked, now standing from where she had been sitting on her bed and walking over to stand behind Hari, looking over her shoulder so she could see their reflection in the mirror of Hari's wardrobe. "You are a very beautiful woman and wiz 'air ze color of your's, you stand out in any crowd."

Hari was blushing even harder now, partly from the compliment and partly because Fleur was standing so close to her that the girls naked breasts kept brushing against the bare skin of her back. "Thank you for he compliment, Fleur."

"You are most welcome," Fleur said reaching past her, for a moment pressing her chest directly against Hari's back, to grab a powder blue ribbon. "Zat is why I sat next to you, because I 'ad wanted to talk to you zat day.

In the mirror Hari watched as Fleur pulled away before turning to walk back to her bed. Hari's eyes were drawn to Fleur's gently swaying backside, which was in her opinion the most perfect backside in creation. Fleur used the ribbon to tie her hair back in a loose ponytail, then walked over to where she had laid her uniform the previous night. Try as she might, Hari could not pull her eyes away from he sight of the French witch getting dressed, not bothering with bra or knickers. Once she was done dressing, Fleur slipped into the pointed dress shoes she had worn the night before and reached for her wand. Casting the same resizing charms Hari used all the time, Fleur's uniform soon fit the young woman like a glove, before turning to Hari and casting the same spell. Suddenly aware that her nipples were trying their best to poke straight through her now skintight halter top, Hari noticed that Fleur was in the same boat.

"I think we need to use warming charms today," Hari said as she grabbed her wand and book bag, slipping into a pair of black pumps as she did.

"Non, I zink it's just right," replied the young French witch with a playful smirk.

All Hari could think at that point was, "Either I'm the luckiest girl in the world, or this is going to hurt before it's over."

Grabbing her robes and slipping into them, Hari led a still grinning Fleur from the room. Once they exited Ravenclaw Tower, Fleur once again linked arms with Hari the two set off for the Great Hall. Hari was slightly confused by how flirty the French blonde was, but then had to wonder if it was even flirting at all. For all Hari knew Fleur could just be a very touchy feely type of person and there was nothing more to it than that. On the other hand Luna had that kind of personality, but Luna never pressed her breasts to Hari's back. Honestly, Hari was fourteen and still coming in to her own in life, so the situation while rather exciting for her was also very confusing at the same time.

Reaching the Great Hall Fleur said she needed to take care of something rather quickly, but asked Hari to save her a seat. That said, Hari headed inside as Fleur walked towards where the Goblet of Fire was displayed. It was a given Fleur was going to enter the Tournament, though Hari hoped she didn't get chosen as the Beauxbatons Champion due to the rather bloody history of the competition. Those thoughts still in mind, Hari sat down across from Padma and Luna, getting a rather curious set of smiles from her two friends.

"So, Hari, how was your first night with Fleur?" Padma asked with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, I heard Hari rode her flaming dragon to the rescue of a damsel in distress, with a beautiful Princess following behind her," Luna chimed in, winking at Hari.

"God, who told you that?" Hari asked as she poured herself a steaming mug of coffee.

Luna jerked her head in the direction of Slytherin's table, where Aggie was sitting between Daphne and Tracey waving. "It seems Aggie was not as asleep as you all thought and heard you telling Snape to deal with the problem, or you would. By the way, if you look closely at Montague you will notice he is sporting two black eyes and walking with a distinct limp this morning."

Hari smirked in the direction of the clearly injured boy. "Couldn't happen to a nicer chap."

Padma nodded in agreement, she had never liked the rather rude and bigoted boy. "Daphne wanted me to pass you a message. She said to tell you, 'Slytherin House deals with its problems. This one has been dealt with.' So, care to tell us what happened?"

Shaking her head, Hari answered, "I can't tell you, not that I don't want to, but I swore an oath not to. It was the only way I could get Aggie to tell me what was wrong with her."

"So, Aggie needed you last night to come save her and Montague is looking like a troll took a liking to him this morning," Luna said glancing over her shoulder at the bruised and battered boy. "I think we can figure out what happened, but were you the one to put him in that condition?"

"No, I wasn't," replied Hari with a frown. "Not that I didn't want to be."

Both girls nodded, knowing how protective Hari was of the younger years, but it was Padma that asked the question she and Luna really wanted the answer to. "So, your heroics aside, did you enjoy Fleur last night? I mean enjoy her company, not her per se."

Hari blushed slightly at the images the question brought to mind, but pushed them aside to answer. "Fleur is a wonderful person and had fun talking and getting to know each other," she paused, leaning forward before continuing. "You remember I told you there was a girl I had noticed in a clothing store this last summer? Well that girl was Fleur and she told me this morning she noticed me that day as well. That's why she sat next to me last night, she wanted to get to know me."

"I told you on the train you just needed to be patient," Luna said with a mysterious smile. "Paths that were once blocked are now open. Don't be afraid to explore them when the time comes."

Padma and Hari were staring at the younger blonde, used to her sudden statements along these lines. Luna would admit to anyone that asked that she had minor talents when it came to seeing the future, but would also be the first to tell you that she couldn't tell you which would come true and which wouldn't. It was only to Hari and Padma that Luna admitted more often than not her visions came true. With that in mind, Hari looked up as the doors to the Hall opened and Fleur strode into the room, looking at first as if she was going to walk over to talk to some of her fellow Beauxbatons students. Then Fleur saw Hari and with a brilliant smile the French witch changed direction and headed direct towards them.

"New paths," whispered Hari with a slight smile as Fleur approached.

"All obstacles will be wiped away," Luna said with a smile aimed at Hari. "Just have a little faith, Hari."

"Bonjour! Faith in what?" asked a beaming Fleur as she sat down next to Hari, sitting so close that their hips were touching.

"Faith that love overcomes all obstacles," Luna replied with a very direct look into Fleur's eyes. "Don't you agree, Fleur?"

Shooting a shy glance in Hari's direction and blushing slightly, Fleur nodded. "Oui, love can overcome any obstacle."

 **Part 2**

The rest of the day for Hari was spent in a daze as she tried to get her mind off the quick peck on the cheek Fleur had given her before they split up after breakfast. Hari had not seen Fleur at lunch, but then again she hadn't seen any of the Beauxbatons students. She figured a room had been arranged for their lessons to be held in and classes had resumed earlier than expected. It was only when she returned to her room to drop her book bag off after her last class that found a note on her pillow telling her that guess was right. Fleur also told her she would see her at dinner that night, then evidently she had kissed the note leaving an impression of her lips rather than signing it. Hari swore to her self she was never getting rid of that note.

After freshening up Hari made her way down to the Great Hall, meeting up with Padma and Luna along the way. Luna was looking extremely pleased with herself and had no qualms about telling Hari how cute she and Fleur looked together. The blush on Hari's face had Padma giggling, though she admitted that she thought Luna was right. Only their entrance into the Great Hall ended the teasing, mostly because they had so many eyes on them when they entered as usually happened when the three attractive witches entered a room. Daphne Greengrass, a very attractive young woman in her own right, compared it to wolves catching sight of the plumpest looking sheep in the herd, especially the drooling portion.

Seeing Fleur waving at them from the Ravenclaw table, the three girls quickly joined her. Once again Padma and Luna sat across from them while Hari sat next to the French witch. No sooner had she sat down had Fleur scooted over closer to her, not so close as to be obvious about it, but close enough that their hips and thighs were touching. Hari found she rather liked the closeness and without even thinking about it she laid her hand down on Fleur's, who instantly turned her hand over and intertwined their fingers with a slight blush.

"So, Fleur, you think you'll be picked as the Champion for Beauxbatons?" Padma asked once they were settled.

Fleur smiled, but looked nervous. "I would be 'onored to be ze Champion for my school, but zere are many ozers zat are qualified."

Fleur's comment was evidently overheard by one of her classmates who snorted and tried to hide a sneer which Hari caught. "Some of your fellow hopefuls are not so keen on that idea?"

"Non, zey are not," Fleur admitted, looking down at the empty plate in front of her. "Some feel I am unworzy of competing because of my 'eritage."

Padma scowled down at the rude girl, causing the girl to quickly look away. "I get that a lot because my family is from India," Padma admitted with a frown as she turned back to look at Fleur. "Ignore them. Trust me, there is no shortage of stupidity in the world, no matter where you go, but the best way to rub it in their faces is to show you don't care for their bigoted opinions. My father has a saying, 'bigots are like sheep, both are easily led and both are full of shit.'"

Soon the meal was underway and the four young women were happily trading funny stories about their experiences at school. It was a fun time for all and only stopped when Dumbledore called for everyone's attention as the Goblet of Fire was carried back into the room by Argus Filtch. Under the table where no one could see, Fleur grabbed hold of Hari's hand and held it tightly. Not knowing why she did it, Hari used her thumb to brush the back of Fleur's fingers which got a warm smile from her. They sat like that as Dumbledore prattled on about the Tri-Wizard Tournament for several minutes, until the Goblet was ready to pick the Champions.

Suddenly a smoldering piece of parchment shot out of the Goblet and was snatched from the air by Dumbledore. "The Champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum!"

Hari watched as the famous Quidditch star stood and made his way towards a side room where the Champions were to gather. She was not overly impressed by the rather brutish looking boy with his dark hair and eyes. Admittedly he had a rough sort of appeal to him, but Hari thought he looked more like a thug than a Champion. His movements also seemed awkward as he walked towards the front of the Hall, the direct opposite from she had heard of his grace in the air.

A second piece of parchment suddenly shot out of the Goblet and was retrieved by Dumbledore. "The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur tried to look calm when her name was called, but Hari was fairly certain the French witch had pulped her hand. Fleur stood slowly, reluctantly letting go of Hari's hand, before she gracefully made her way towards the waiting room. Meanwhile Hari could hear several of the Beauxbatons crying, but also a few that were muttering about it being unfair for "someone like her" to be chosen. Hari made sure to memorize the faces of those students, they would need watching to make sure they didn't try something against Fleur.

"The Champion for Hogwarts is Cederic Digory!" Dumbledore called out, drawing Hari's attention back to the proceedings.

All the students applauded as the handsome Hufflepuff stood and headed for where the other Champions where waiting. Meanwhile Dumbledore had started to explain what was going to happen next, but was stopped when the Goblet spit out another piece of parchment. Grabbing it from the air in an almost savage manner, the Headmaster glared at the piece of parchment for a moment before he stood up straighter and looked out at the students.

"Neville Longbottom!" Dumbledore barked, not looking happy at all.

"Oh no, not on your life!" shouted Neville, standing up and glaring back at the Headmaster. "I didn't enter my damned name and I'm not competing!"

Remembering the advice Sirius had given her regarding her previous adventures and the lack of belief people had shown her, Hari stood up and looked right at Neville. "Swear it, Nev! Give your oath and prove to them you didn't do it! Don't let them do to you what they did to Harry!"

There had been a great silence when Neville's name was called out, but quickly the students had started grumbling and shooting nasty looks in his direction. Soon the hall was filled with yelling students, most of them calling Neville a cheater or calling him an attention seeker. Only Hannah Abbott seemed truly worried and started screaming denials over and over again. Hari remembered those looks and comments being aimed at her before she was freed from Lily Potter's curse, so she would be damned if she let Neville suffer the same fate. The moment she shouted out everyone in the room had gone silent again, even Dumbledore was too shocked to speak, but not Neville.

Neville had looked at her confused for a moment, then suddenly smirked as if having figured something out before he drew his wand and held it up for all to see. "I, Neville Longbottom, swear on my magic and life that I did not enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament," he started, only for Harry to cut in.

"And that you didn't ask anyone to do it," Hari urged.

Neville looked at her with a smile and a nod before he continued, "Nor did I ask anyone to do it for me. Let my magic judge the truthfulness of my words! So I say, so mote it be!"

There was a bright flash of light after which Neville was still standing and obviously still alive. "There, I proved I didn't enter, so I'm not competing!"

"I still need you to join the other Champions, Mister Longbottom," Dumbledore instructed, looking a little less angry, but still greatly upset. "We must discuss the legalities of your name coming out of the Goblet. However, there is no doubt that this was not something or your doing and no one here should suggest otherwise."

Still grumbling, Neville finally made his way towards the side room where the Champions were waiting. Dumbledore however was distracted by the fact the Goblet of Fire had not gone out yet. Suddenly another piece of parchment shot out of the Goblet, but this one was actually burning rather than smoldering like the others had been. By the time Dumbledore managed to grab it, the parchment was nothing more than glowing embers floating in the air. This was not the end of it however as suddenly the Goblet started spitting out one piece of burning parchment after another, looking like a veritable fountain of fire. Dumbledore had to take a step back until the fiery display stopped and finally the Goblet was extinguished, finally stepping forward and waving his wand over the pile of ash that now covered the area. As the student watched Dumbledore managed to restore several of the scraps of paper, picking several up and glancing at them one at a time.

"Evidently, someone or several someones thought it would be funny to try fooling the Goblet into calling a particular name," growled the Headmaster, looking up with rage filled eyes at the student body. Holding up one of the scraps of parchment after another before letting them fall, he whispered the name written on them, "Harry Potter."

"I KNEW HE WASN'T DEAD!" shrieked Hermione, standing up and looking as if she had just been vindicated in her belief.

"No, Miss Granger, that is not what this means," Dumbledore growled, glaring at the witch. "The fact is the Goblet of Fire rejected all the various attempts to fool it into choosing someone who no longer exists! Were you one of the ones to do this, Miss Granger?"

Looking shocked by Dumbledore yelling at her, before nodding her head. "I tied Harry's signature to a rock and then levitated it over the Goblet," she explained, tears starting to pour down her face. "It was the only way I could prove Harry was really alive."

"Harry Potter is gone!" roared the Headmaster. "To my eternal shame, I failed that boy horribly and he paid the price for my failures. Now you, one of his closest friends can't even let the poor boy's memory rest in peace. I'm ashamed of you," Dumbledore finally said, turning from the now sobbing Hermione and turning towards Hari. "Miss Black, my apologies to the House of Potter," he started to say, but Hari cut him off.

"Sir, there is no need for apologies," Hari said, standing up and smiling sadly to Ron who was trying to comfort Hermione. "Hermione misses her friend. I can't fault her for wanting him back."

With a grateful nod from the Headmaster, Hari listened to him say a few more words to the room as she watched Ron leading a distraught Hermione from the Hall. Hari hated to see her so torn up, but telling Hermione was a double edged sword. She would insist on telling Ron, that was a given, but then she would want to tell Dumbledore and the list of people she would think needed to be told would grow exponentially from there. Sirius and Hari had discussed this to the point they were both sick of the topic, but the truth was that if Hari wanted to keep her life private she had to keep her secrets just that, secret. It was a harsh truth, but the fewer people that knew, the safer Hari was.

"Some things change, Hari," Luna whispered as the pair made their way out of the Hall. "She feels guilty for what she believes was her part in what happened and it is bringing out some of her less than attractive quirks. Eventually, she will either accept the truth, or she will pay the price for her stubbornness."

"But can I ever tell her the truth?" Hari asked as they made their way through the castle.

"No one ever really knows what the future holds," Luna replied, giving a sad smile to her friend. "Just have faith."

 **Part 2**

The rest of the week was chaotic to say the least, but in many ways it was the best week of Hari's life so far. For one thing, since she had been called out to tend to Aggie there had been no further late night wakeup calls to care for scared children. Hari actually found she missed tucking the children in when needed, but she loved being able to get a full night's sleep. Another reason it was such a good week was her blossoming friendship with Fleur. At first things had been a little rocky between Fleur and Hari's other friends, but that Friday night while all the girls were gathered for yet another party the whole group had accepted the French witch with open arms. Of course Fleur's comment to Hari about how cute Ginny was had momentarily hurt, but that only lasted until the French witch explained her reasoning.

"I've always 'ad a thing for red 'air," Fleur told her after the other girls left, innocently playing with a loose strand of Hari's hair as she said it.

The final reason she found it such a good week was a surprise visit by Sirius early Saturday morning. She woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door to her room and a casual wave to turn the door transparent revealed Professor Flitwick standing outside. After donning her happi and pulling the covers up over Fleur, the girl had a tendency to kick most of them off during the night, she went to see what her Head of House wanted. Flitwick quickly explained that her father was in the castle waiting to speak with her, which instantly put a smile on her face. Thanking the professor for telling her, Hari quickly got dressed and left a note for Fleur to tell her where she had gone. Rushing out of Ravenclaw Tower and down to the entrance hall, she saw Sirius waiting for her with a smile on his face and arms held wide for a hug.

"Dad!" Hari called, leaping into his arms and hugging her adopted father tightly.

"Hello, Little Angel," Sirius whispered, hugging her tightly in return.

Pulling apart, Hari looked up at Sirius trying to figure out why he was there. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?"

"I'm here because I got a formal request from Neville Longbottom for a meeting with me and possibly training for this damned competition," he explained as he handed the note to Hari. "He also requested you be present and I figured since I was going to be here anyway, might as well show up early and spend some time with you."

"Brilliant!"

"So, tell me," he asked, offering an arm to Hari and leading her into the Great Hall, "how are you getting along with your new roommate?"

Hari had made a habit of writing to Sirius every other day since her return to Hogwarts and his replies had been very important to her. Of course she had shared with him all the details of her stay at school, Sirius was convinced Hari was trying to start a female version of the Marauders no matter how much she denied it. He was also very impressed with the level of care she took of the younger students, knowing Hari did it because of the lack of care she had received while trapped in the illusion of being a boy. So, it was no surprise she told him about Fleur.

Taking a seat at the far end of the Ravenclaw table, Sirius had out of habit headed for the Gryffindor table until Hari pulled him away, he cast several privacy spells around them to prevent anyone from hearing what they had to say. To her surprise, he also cast sever spells to detect listening charms, a spell to detect anything living other than themselves, and a final charm she didn't recognize. When he was sure they would not be overheard he smiled at her and motioned for her to speak.

"Fleur is great," she started to say, then blushed slightly before continuing. "I really like her, Sirius."

"Like as in you enjoy her company, or like as in you would like to ask her out?" Sirius asked, pouring the both cups of steaming coffee from a nearby carafe.

"The later," she answered, her cheeks now trying to match her hair color. "I don't really know if she's interested in me the same way, though she does seem to be very flirty. That could just be part of her personality though."

"Okay, setting aside the fact I think you are too young to date," Sirius said with a smirk, "maybe when you turn fifty I'll be okay with the idea, but let's see what we can figure out. Now you say Fleur is flirty, but is she flirty with everyone or just you?"

Hari thought about that for a moment, replaying the times that she saw Fleur with other people. "Well, I don't know about when she back at her school, but I get the impression from watching her with other Beauxbatons students that they tend to avoid her. I think that has something to do with her being a Veela, but again I'm unsure."

"And here at Hogwarts?"

"Well, she always sits next to me when we eat, so I've never seen how she acts sitting next to anyone else," Hari answerer, thinking hard on the topic. "When we walk together she tends to stay close to me as well, usually either holding my hand or taking my arm. I haven't seen her walking with anyone else, so I'm at a loss there as well."

Sirius held up a hand to stop Hari at that point. "Let me see if I've got this straight she only sits next to you, hold your hand or arm when you walk together, and I'm guessing she has other quirks that she does around you that she won't around other people?"

"Yeah, she's always playing with my hair, or touching my face, not to mention she kisses my cheeks a lot," she said, giving some of the tamer example of some of Fleur's behaviors.

Sirius nodded, smirking as he watched Hari's cheeks turn red, then looking around the room. "You see that couple over there, the blonde girl with the tall bloke?"

Hari looked in the direction Sirius gestured and saw the couple in question. "Oh them, they're in seventh year and always together. Can't remember his name, but her name is Sarah O'Connor."

"Alright, well you see how they are sitting close together?"

"Obviously, she's almost in his lap," Hari snorted looking at how the couple interacted.

Sirius nodded, the girl was sitting very close to the young man. "Well, you see how she's constantly touching his arm and how he returns the gesture by touching her hand? There, see how she blushed slightly when he smiled at her? Ask yourself this, is that how you and Fleur sit together?"

Hari thought about it for a moment and had to admit that she and Fleur did tend to touch a lot, nothing improper, but when they were together it was almost a constant thing. "Yeah, we do," she admitted with a blush. "So, you think she likes me the way I like her?"

"Possibly, but that is something you would need to talk to her about," Sirius said with a smile. "You told me she's Veela and unlike most people I know that there is no such thing as a part Veela, you either are or you aren't. What I know of Veela is they are very sexual beings," he stopped Hari from interrupting by holding his hand up. "No, I don't mean they are loose women or act improperly. In fact, the Veela I've met have been very monogamous and extremely faithful to their mates. What I mean by sexual is that they tend to be more in tune with their own sexuality. I'm guessing Fleur has little or no modesty when it comes to being around you?"

"Yeah," Hari admitted, blushing again and starting to hate how easily she did.

Sirius nodded, having expected the answer. "That's normal for a Veela. They are very comfortable with their bodies and have no hangups about showing it off. Now the flip side of that is if you try to force yourself on a Veela you had better be ready to face one very nasty and pissed off woman. Trust me, I've seen it happen a few times, thankfully not to me. Another thing you need to know, Veela don't really care about what gender their mate is, so long as there is love between them."

Hari thought about that, then decided maybe it was time she asked a question she had been curious about for some time. "Sirius, say for example I did start dating Fleur and we became a couple, what about heirs? I know she and her sister are the last of her line, just like me, so what about continuing our families? We obviously can't have children together."

"That's not exactly true," Sirius said with a slight frown. "Some older families, in order to maintain their bloodlines, have created various potions that would insure a male heir is born. The problem with those potions is they tend to leave the mother infertile afterwards. In the case of the only child being born female, well they usually went extinct as their line was absorbed into another family. Still, there are some great advancements in non-magical medicine as you know, so I doubt you would need to worry about either bloodline going extinct."

"There's no other way?"

"If you are looking for a magical spell, potion, or even ritual that will allow you to father a child with another woman, you're going to have to ask someone else," Sirius replied with a sad smile. "Look, homosexuality and bisexuality in the magical world has never been a major taboo. There have been rumors and stories floating around for years about people doing just what you are thinking, but I can't tell you if they are true or not. The most common solution I know of in your situation is to take a fertility potion and a mild love potion keyed to someone you think would make a good biological father, then let nature take its course. Problem is, technically you are cheating on your partner and that can lead to problems. If you really want to have a child, I'm suggesting you either go the non-magical route or you adopt. In your case you or Fleur would carry the child to term after you became pregnant, in one way or another, and after the child was born you could use the Blood Adoption ritual."

"I've never heard of that," Hari admitted with a frown.

Sirius nodded, saying, "I'm not surprised. Blood Adoption fell out of favor during the war against Grindelwald started. In fact, most blood magics fell out of favor during that war because of how many attacks the other side used that revolved around the use of blood. While it's not illegal and some of the older families are still rumored to use it, the Ministry considers it a Dark ritual," he said with a frown. "It was most commonly used when a male was sterile or completely opposed to sleeping with a female to father a child, but had no other choice. The mother would take a substitute to bed until she conceived and after the child was born the 'father' would perform the ritual, basically replacing himself as the father of the child. Once completed the change is permanent and every known means of checking the parentage of the child will show the adopting parent as the biological child of the man. Oh, and in case you are wondering, the ritual works for women as well, though it was rarely used in that fashion."

Hari was sitting there quietly listening to Sirius break it down for her. She did wonder what it would be like to have a child, but being sexually attracted to women meant having a child was going to cause issues eventually. The more Sirius explained, the more she thought he was right and she would have to go about having a child in the non-magical way. It was annoying to think she would never be able to have a child by the person she loved, but even if she did find a way she still had to find that someone special to have a child with.

"Little Angel," Sirius said, getting her attention again, "don't worry about this right now, you've still got years before this is an issue. You've got plenty of time to figure it out and still be a kid for a while. Don't rush to grow up any faster than you need to, okay?"

"I won't Sirius," Hari promised, then asked another question she had long wondered about. "Why are you so accepting of me?"

Sirius just smiled at her, reaching over and patting her hand. "You're my kid, adopted or not, and I've loved you since the moment I first saw you. I don't care who you love, just so long as you are happy with them. That's what being a parent means to me and nothing is ever going to change that."

 **Part 3**

A little while later Hari saw Fleur entering the Great Hall with Padma and Luna and waved them over. Introducing them to Sirius she was happy to see Sirius behaved himself, though for a moment she saw him fighting with himself when Fleur smiled at him. It wasn't the first time Hari had seen a man fight against the Veela allure, but it was the first time she had seen someone do it with so much style. Sirius had fought it off, then smiled before kissing the back of Fleur's hand and winking at her.

"I'm not sure which is more dangerous, Miss Delacour, your allure or your natural beauty," he said with a smile, then turned to Hari. "Hari, which do you think is more dangerous?"

Hari couldn't help but blush, as she slapped her adopted father's arm, but she did notice Fleur seemed particularly interested in her answer when she replied. "The allure doesn't work on women, you old dog."

"Ah, so it's the real her you see and not a minor bit of magic," Sirius us said with a smile aimed at Fleur. "Good to know, don't you think, Miss Delacour?"

Fleur who was now blushing just nodded before she turned to smile at Hari. "Oui, it is good to know."

A few minutes later Hari's "students" started pouring into the room and Sirius sat back to watch as the four girl's started helping them with their homework. When lunchtime arrived Hari explained she had a meeting that afternoon, so the other three would be handling her afternoon lessons for the day. The various students seemed a bit disappointed, but Hari promised she would make it up to them the next week. Aggie and Lizzie insisted she check they were using proper posture before Sirius and she had to rush off to meet up with Neville for their meeting. The meeting was to be held in Professor McGonagall's office and once they arrived and Sirius greeted his old Head of Gryffindor House, she left them to their business.

"Alright, Mister Longbottom, Hari and I are here as you requested, so how can we be of assistance?" Sirius asked as they all got comfortable in the chairs McGonagall had provided for them.

Neville looked around the room rather quickly, taking note that several portraits seemed to be paying close attention to what they had to say. "Thank you, Mister Black and you Miss Black, but before we speak would you mind placing some privacy charms around the room. Maybe even check to make sure we are alone, if you don't mind?"

"Of course," replied Sirius, drawing his wand and casting the required spells. A few moments later he flicked his wand at a beetle that was clinging to Neville's robes. "What have we here? You're not a normal bug, are you? Too much magic clinging to you to be normal," he muttered, then cast a spell on the insect that made it glow a bight pink. "I don't know who you are and I don't really care at the moment, but that spell is permanent. From now on you will glow bright pink when you change shapes. That's what you get for trying to spy on us, now get out of here."

Levitating the glowing insect over to the window, Hari opened it for him and a moment later the spy was banished at high speed towards the edge of the Hogwarts wards. "Who do you think it was, Mister Black?" asked Neville once the window was closed and sealed.

"I'm not sure, but I'll be checking the Animagus Registry at the Ministry once I leave today," Sirius said with a frown. "I had to register my form after I was freed, so I think it's only fair everyone else should have to. Well, at least once they get caught. Anyway, other than a few standard listening charms, the portraits, and our little visitor we are now completely alone and no one can hear us. So, care to tell us what you need from us?"

Neville nodded, reaching into his robes and pulling out an old leather bound journal and handing it to Sirius. "My father was a good man, dedicated to his family and his friends. In an attempt to mold me into a copy of him, my grandmother gave me my father's journals this last summer," he said as Hari watched Sirius open the journal and start paging through it. "I'm sure you can guess how important those journals are to me after what happened to my father and mother. Sadly, my grandmother did not see a need to keep my mother's journals and they have been lost or burned over the years. I'm not happy with her at the moment because of that, but I have used what I learned from my father's writings to take a firmer stand in regards to my own life."

Hari suddenly heard Sirius gasp, going pale as he looked up at Neville who nodded at him. "I see, you found the same passage I did?" he asked and received a shaky nod from Sirius. "My father was very happy that you and James Potter had not forgotten about my family after we all went into hiding. It was his intention to return the favor after that fateful night, but we all know how that turned out."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Hari, starting to think this conversation wasn't as simple as a request for training from her adopted father.

"I'm sorry, Hari, I didn't mean to confuse you, especially after the help you gave me on Halloween," Neville said with a frown. "What I'm getting at is the fact my father wrote about how happy he was that James Potter and Sirius Black checked up on my family, but he found it humorous that James Potter could not stop bragging about his beloved child." Neville paused, then continued on with a smirk. "Yes, my father found it quite funny that James Potter could be so absolutely wrapped around the finger of his first and only child, a beautiful little girl named Harriet Jasmine Potter."

"Damn," Hari swore, standing and starting to pace back and forth. "How long have you known, Nev?"

Neville smiled in her direction, pointing at the journal. "I knew 'Harry Potter' wasn't dead the moment I read my father's journal," he answered with a smirk. "You can't kill someone that never really lived, can you? As for who you really are, the daughter of James Potter, I figured that when you called me 'Nev' the night my name came out of the Goblet. I don't know if you realize it, but you are the only person who has ever called me Nev rather than Neville."

"Shit," Hari swore as she started pacing faster. "You always did say it would be the small things that would catch me up someday, Sirius."

Sirius nodded, handing Neville the journal and sighing. "It was always a possibility that someone would figure it out, which is why we practiced your back story so much."

Hari sighed, stoping her pacing and turning to stare at Neville, asking, "What will you do with this information, Nev?"

"Not a thing, Hari," he immediately answered, "but I need your help, badly."

"Help with what?" asked Sirius, looking intently at the boy.

Now it was Neville's turn to stand and pace. "Right after 'Harry Potter' died Dumbledore started approaching me and claiming that I was in grave peril now that you were thought to be dead. He told me flat out that V-v-voldemort would come after me, though he won't tell me why. All he would say over and over again was with 'Harry Potter' now dead, V-v-voldemort would be focusing on me." Neville paled after saying the name, looking around as expecting the man to leap out of the shadows at him. "He's been hounding me about training and the like ever since. My grandmother sent him packing over the summer, but now I'm here at school and I'm wondering if he wasn't the one to put my name in the Goblet in order to force me to start training," he growled the last part with his fists clenched into fists. "What I need from you is for you to teach me how to survive this damned farce of a competition. I don't care about winning, in fact I wouldn't even compete if I had the option. I'm no hero, Hari, that was always you. Even with all you had to deal with, you still managed to overcome every obstacle and I need you to teach me how to do the same."

"Nev, I'm no hero," Hari objected, but Sirius stood up and slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking.

"Shut up, Hari," he barked, then turned and looked at Neville. "Has the Headmaster or Snape looked you directly in the eyes for an over long period of time since you figured this out?"

Looking confused by the question, Neville shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of, sir."

"Good, because if they do that it usually means they are rooting around in your memories without asking permission first," Sirius said with a growl. "We'll need to start you off learning _Occulmency_ , then we can work on your problem solving skills and get you thinking on your feet. Is that Frank's wand?"

Neville nodded, looking fondly at the wand until Sirius spoke again. "Well, unless it chose you then you need a new one. I'll be taking you to Diagon Alley to get you one after I have a nice little chat with Augusta about her behavior. Are your parents still in St. Mungo's?"

Glancing at Hari, Neville nodded before answering. "Yes, sir."

"I'm going to talk to her about getting them moved to the same hospital that treated Hari over the summer," Sirius said with a look of determination on his face. "They do a lot of good work with mixing magical and non-magical treatments, so maybe they can help your parents. Once that's out of the way, Hari will start showing you some of the basic dueling drills I showed her this summer."

"Sirius," whined Hari, looking less than thrilled. "When am I supposed to find time for that?"

Sirius turned and looked at her with disappointed eyes. "You need to remember that whether you are Harry Potter or Hari Black, that crazy fucker is still out there and would happily snuff out your life if he ever learned you were alive. So, you tell me, when are you going to find the time to protect yourself and the people you love?"


	7. Chapter 7

**H. J. Potter**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Part 1**

The weekend before the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was a Hogsmeade weekend and Hari for one was really looking forward to it. After talking with Sirius about her attraction to Fleur, Hari had started paying more attention to the way the French with acted around her. Comparing her behavior around Hari to the way she acted around other people, especially how she acted towards friends, it was pretty clear that Fleur was interested in her as more than a friend. Of course Hari had been extremely nervous about talking to Fleur about it, but after a jerk from Hufflepuff tried asking the French blonde to Hogsmeade, Hari decided it was time to act.

"Fleur, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"I zought you would never ask, 'Ari."

That Friday night there was no gathering in Hari's room, most of the girls were busy with other things they claimed, leaving Hari and Fleur to spend a quiet night alone. It was obvious they were both nervous at first, it was the first time they had actually spent an evening together where someone wasn't present with them or they hadn't just gone straight to bed. Hari finally broke the ice by suggesting they look through her wardrobe for outfits for the next day. Fleur took to the idea immediately as it would be the first time since she arrived at Hogwarts that she wouldn't be required to wear her Beauxbatons uniform, Madame Maxine having relaxed the rule for the weekend. That being the case, Hari's room soon looked like backstage at a Parisian fashion show.

Soon both girls were giggling and chatting as they dove deeper and deeper into Hari's wardrobe. Hari was grateful there was a special compartment built into the wardrobe that would clean, press, and hang her outfits because the two of them soon had a real mess on their hands, not that either really cared. She wasn't sure when they stopped changing outfits in the bathroom or using Hari's silk happi coats, but she wasn't complaining, nor was Fleur. From outfits they moved on to manicures and pedicures, makeup, and various other activities with each becoming slightly more intimate than the previous. The first time Fleur "accidentally" brushed the back of her hand against Hari's bare bum the younger girl felt a tingle rush though her body that seemed to leave her breathless for a moment. Several minutes later when she returned the favor, Fleur visibly shuddered before turning to look at Hari over her shoulder with a look in her eyes that left Hari breathless again.

When Fleur started to use the shaving spell, Hari stopped her and showed her the spell she used. After a quick demonstration, Fleur put her hair in a temporary bun before she started vanishing the unwanted hair from her body. In a remarkable demonstration of flexibility she was able to take care of her own backside by looking over her shoulder and reflecting the spell off the mirror. turning back to face the mirror she finished with her legs, then stopped and looked at Hari with a completely fake expression of innocence.

"So, 'Ari, should I get rid of the rest of eet, or leave some?" Fleur asked tracing a hand over her stomach and abdomen before touching the hair in question. "What do you think?"

Hari, trying to pry her eyes off the indicated area, answered before she even thought about it. "You're beautiful, either way."

"Merci," Fleur whispered then as Hari watched she vanished the last remaining hair to reveal a sight Hari had only ever seen in the mirror when looking at herself. "I zink you 'ave ze right idea, so better wizout zan wiz."

With Fleur upping the ante in regards to acceptable behavior, Hari decided she could play as well and with a confidence she didn't know she had, Hari stepped closer to the very sexy French witch and traced a finger lightly over Fleur's upper thigh. "Very smooth," she said in a tone that was a little huskier than she intended, but seemed to get a positive response from Fleur.

Repeating the same action Hari had just performed, Fleur traced a single finger over Hari's thigh. "Oui, eet eez," she whispered, now standing so close to her that Hari could feel Fleur's breath on her face as the blonde spoke.

Hari's attention was on Fleur's mouth as she spoke and wondering how the older girl's lips would taste. She didn't have to wait long to find out as suddenly Fleur leaned forward and kissed her, a gentle first kiss that sent a wave of heat though Hari's body and settled in the pit of her stomach. Without thinking, Hari wrapped an arm around Fleur's waist and pulled her closer, noticing that without her heals they were actually the same height. Fleur in turn placed her hands on Hari's waist and pulled her even closer, their bodies now firmly pressed against each other. Hari was in heaven as she ran her free hand through Fleur long hair and then up the girl's back. She had always imagined Fleur's skin feeling like silk and she was proven right.

When they finally pulled back from the kiss they were both breathing a bit heavier and Fleur saying, "I 'ave wanted to do zat since ze first time I saw you."

"Me too," Hari agreed with a smile, enjoying the sensation of their bodies still pressed against each other.

Their next kiss was a little more intense, with Hari initiating it and gently sucking on Fleur's lower lip until she felt the blonde's hands wrap further around and grasp her bum, giving it a gentle squeeze. Following suite, Hari moved her hands down to Fleur's backside and started to gently knead the soft flesh, getting a low moan in response. When Fleur's tongue traced Hari's lips, begging for entrance, Hari was more than happy to comply. It was a powerful sensation for Hari and she felt the heat in her belly getting lower until it was like a fire in her most private of places. This time when they came up for air it was with slightly bruised lips and happy smiles on their faces.

"We should stop," Fleur whispered, though the look in her eyes said stopping was the last thing on her mind.

"We should," Hari agreed though she was no more serious about it than Fleur had been. "We should take this slow, take our time."

"Oui, take our time," Fleur agreed, her hands still gently massaging Hari's bum.

Slowly leaning forward, Hari whispered, "Yes, pay attention to all the details."

Their third kiss was softer than the previous, but soon turned into Hari trailing kisses down Fleur's delicate neck, getting a louder moan from the girl. When Fleur suddenly slid one hand up Hari's side and up to her breast, it was Hari's turn to moan, especially when the older girl ran a thumb across the underside of it. Hari's overly sensitive skin could feel every detail of the touch and she felt her body reacting even stronger than before and she wondered if Fleur was now as excited as she was. She almost cried out when Fleur pulled away from her just enough so they could look into each other's eyes.

"We really should go to bed," the French witch said with a gentle smile, slowly moving her hand back down to Hari's side. "We 'ave all ze time in ze world."

Hari wanted to argue against the idea, but it was late and the did have plans for the next day. "I guess you're right."

Slowly stepping away from Hari, Fleur smiled and lifted a hand to gently stroke Hari's cheek. Hari leaned into the touch for a moment before Fleur made her way to the bathroom. While Fleur was getting ready for bed, Hari sighed and started picking up some of the clothing they had strewn around the room, tossing it all in the cleaning compartment of her wardrobe to be cleaned and rehung. Fleur stepped out of the bathroom a moment later and said she would get the rest of the clothes while Hari got ready for bed. The fact Fleur hadn't bothered to get dressed again had Hari wanting to kiss her again and probably more, but she headed for the bathroom anyway. Quickly taking care of her teeth and emptying her bladder, Hari turned off the light before she stepped back out into the bedroom and noticed the rest of the lights were off as well. Thankfully, Hari had memorized the room and quickly stepped over to her bed and pulled the sheets back and slipping in. That's when she noticed that her bed wasn't empty as a hand suddenly reached out and pulled her forward.

"I said go to bed," Fleur's sultry voice said in the darkness, "but I did not say to sleep."

 **Part 2**

Hari woke up early the next morning with a smile on her face when she realized she had her arms wrapped around her very sexy roommate. The two girls had stayed up rather late kissing and seeing just where the other's boundaries were. They had not done anything other than some very heavy petting and kissing, but that didn't mean they hadn't both ended the night with smiles on their faces. Looking down at the blonde in her arms Hari smiled at the sight of Fleur laying with her head on her shoulder with a hand cupping Hari's breast. One of Fleur's long legs was wrapped around Hari's own long legs and the blonde's soft breathing was currently tickling the bare skin of Hari's chest.

"I could learn to like waking up like this," Hari whispered to herself.

"As could I," replied Fleur, showing that she was also awake. "Can I ask you a question, 'Ari?"

"Of course you can."

Fleur was silent for a moment, then asked softly, "Eez zis real or just ze experiment for you?"

"Do you mean am I just using you as a means to satisfy my curiosity?" asked Hari to clarify the question.

"Oui."

Hari thought about that for a moment, wondering if she dared tell Fleur the truth about her life. "I have a question for you before I answer. Do you know what Occulmency is?"

"Oui," Fleur answered softly. "Eet eez ze mind magic to protect ones mind from ze spies. Veela have zis naturally, a gift from our avian ancestry. To attempt eet eez to face ze fire and wind, ze result eez never good for ze spy."

"So, any secret I tell you is safe unless you choose to share it?"

"Oui," Fleur replied, lifting her head so she could look at Hari.

"Then let me tell you a story before I answer your question," Hari said softly.

Taking a deep breath, Hari began telling Fleur the complete and honest story of her life. From her earliest memories of her life trapped in Lily Potter's curse, to the moment she was set free. She explained how she had been forced by the geas to act like a boy and how it even affected her schoolwork. Fleur listened to the whole story, occasionally breaking out in tears that Hari wiped away with her thumb, but never looking away as she listened. Finally, after over an hour of telling her story, Hari explained how she had been freed from the curse and the realization she had experienced as the Dementor sucked away the illusion that even should the monster manage to kill her before Sirius could stop it, she would die happy and free of her lifelong curse. When she finished, she waited for Fleur to say something, anything.

"Zere eez a special place in 'ell for zat woman," Fleur finally said looking up at Hari.

Hari nodded, saying, "I happen to agree with you. Are you okay with the fact I used to be Harry Potter?"

"Non," Fleur replied, causing Hari to flinch thinking the French girl was upset with you, until Fleur continued. "You were never 'Arry Potter. 'E was just ze illusion zat 'id you from ze world. You 'ave always been 'Ari Black inside, and I am 'appy for zat."

"Thank you," Hari whispered with a smile. "Then to answer your question, no, this is not an experiment for me. From the first moment I saw you in that clothing store all those months ago I wanted to talk with you, to learn all about you, but most of all I wanted to kiss you. When you sat next to me in the Great Hall that first night, my heart was beating so fast when I recognized you. I thought it was going to jump out of my chest, because there you were, the girl I had been dreaming about since the day I first saw you," Hari said with a smile. "No, this is no experiment for me, but what of you?"

Fleur smiled, looking up into Hari's eyes. "We Veela, we do not care about male or female, just zat we feel safe and loved wiz ze one we choose. I chose you ze moment I first saw you sitting in ze Hall. No, zis is not ze experiment for me eezer."

"Good," Hari whispered, leaning down and kissing Fleur softly before pulling away and smiling at her. "Fleur Delacour, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Only if you will be mine, 'Ari Black?"

"For as long as you want me."

 **Part 3**

After a bit of kissing, the two girls got up and prepared for the day, taking turns in the shower before once again raiding Hari's wardrobe. Fleur, proving that she too could be very daring, chose to wear one of Hari's black flared micro-mini dresses with a matching cashmere cropped jumper and nothing else save a pair of pumps. Not to be outdone, Hari chose a matching outfit except her jumper was cobalt blue, to match Fleur's eyes, and her normal choker around her neck. The judicious use of warming charms and Hari's normal obscuring charm, the duo grabbed a pair of casual cloaks and headed down to the Entrance Hall to catch a carriage into Hogsmeade.

The plan was to meet up with Padma and Luna in Hogsmeade for brunch, then move on to shopping before having a late lunch. No one seemed to care that the two girls were holding hands as they reached the Entrance Hall, nor the fact they sat so very close together once they boarded the carriage which would take the to Hogsmeade. The fact it was so cold out, barely above freezing, would have explained the closeness of the two girls if anyone had noticed, but no one did. In fact, it wasn't until they reached Hogsmeade that they pulled apart, but not before sharing a brief kiss in the carriage before stepping outside. Not a head in view didn't turn to see the pair of them walking down the street and upon entering the Three Broomsticks the room went silent.

"Well, I think we've made an impression," Hari whispered out the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, zey 'ave not seen anyzing yet," Fleur whispered back as they headed over to the table that Padma and Luna were sitting at.

Seeing Luna and Padma waving at them, Hari and Fleur made their way through the early morning crowd of Hogwarts students to join their friends. Upon reaching the table, both young women removed the cloaks they had donned before leaving the castle and smirked when the bar again went silent. Enjoying the effect they were having on the patrons, they sat down slowly before crossing their long legs and getting comfortable. Luna was beaming at them, her smile nearly blinding in its intensity. Padma on the other hand looked almost jealous.

"I knew we should have raided Hari's wardrobe this morning," she groused, looking down at her plain by comparison dress.

The other three girls giggled, with Luna saying, "Even if we had, we could have never beat their entrance. So, did you two have a good night?"

"Oui, eet was most enjoyable," Fleur said with a devilish grin.

Hari noticed that Luna was smirking and got suspicious. "Why, Luna, do I suddenly think that someone was playing matchmaker last night?"

"Would I do something like that?" Luna asked, her expression the epitome of innocence.

"Yes/Oui!" the other three girls replied with smiles.

Luna just shrugged, ginning at Hari and Fleur. "If it worked then what's the problem?"

"No problem, just another reminder that you are nowhere near as innocent as you portray," Hari answered with a smile, reaching over to pat the younger blonde's hand. "And thank you."

"Oh my, does that mean you two finally admitted how you feel about each other?" Padma asked excitedly.

"Oui, we did," admitted Fleur as she gave Hari a beaming smile. "I will 'ave you know zat I 'ave agreed to be 'Ari's girlfriend and she 'as agreed to be mine."

Luna and Padma squealed in delight and begged for the details, which the new couple refused to give as it was a very private thing. Brunch was eventually spent talking about various other topics, including the upcoming first task of the Tournament. Fleur was obviously nervous now that the task was only days away, but the girls tried to keep her calm by changing the topic to something different. Eventually they made their way out of the bar and headed towards the various shops to do some window shopping. Things seemed to be going very well for the quartet until they were entering Scrivenshaft's.

"Come on Hermione, you can't keep doing this," Hari heard Ron's voice from farther back in the store as they entered.

"No, I refuse to believe that Harry is dead," replied Hari's first female friend, sounding almost hysterical. "He could cast a corporeal Patronus, so why wouldn't he have used it to run off the Dementors? No, I tell you something is wrong and he's out there, alone and probably afraid because no one is coming to find him. Well, I'm going to find him!"

There was suddenly the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and Hari heard Hermione gasp as Ron spoke. "Snap out of it, Hermione. He's dead! Dumbledore told you as much and the Goblet of Fire confirmed it. You and I both feel guilty about how we treated him last year, but you have to accept the truth," Ron growled, sounding angrier than Hari had ever heard him before. "This shite you're pulling is driving people away from you and no one wants to hear your mad theories about how Harry is off training in secret to fight against the dark forces. Believe me, if I thought he was still alive I would be the first person to hunt him down. I'd knock a few of his teeth out for putting us through hell, but then I'd hug him for dear life because I had my brother back. Thing is, it's not going to happen! He's gone!"

"Fine, you can give up on him, but I won't!" Hermione shrieked, rushing from the back of the room and nearly running straight into Hari. "Oh, it's you! Out spending Harry's money I suppose? You may have everyone else fooled, but I see you for what you are!"

"And what am I, Hermione?" asked Hari with a hint of danger in her voice.

"You're a thief, just like your father!"

It was bad enough that Hermione was calling her a thief, but to call Sirius one was too much for her to accept. "You know, I've tried to cut you some slack, Hermione, but this is the last straw. Is it my personality, my grades, my sense of style, or some combination of factors? Don't drag my father into your personal vendetta against me."

"I don't like any thing about you, Black," hissed Hermione, glaring at Hari. "You've got everyone convinced you're some wonderful saint, but it's a lie. You stole Harry's legacy from him, his money and even his family name. Then you prance around convincing everyone that you are some great scholar while acting and dressing like a scarlet woman. Did you use Harry's money to bribe the professor's to give you your grades? Maybe sleep with," Hermione was cut off by a third slap to the face, but this time from an unexpected source and with enough force to knock the girl to the ground.

"You dishonor everything that Harry Potter ever believed in, Hermione Granger," Luna hissed as she glared down at the shocked girl on the floor. "Harry Potter was a good man, a better friend, and someone that cared about everyone even if he didn't like them. He loved you so much, the sister he had always wanted, that he sacrificed his own grades to make you feel better about yourself. Did you even read the journal that Hari shared with the school? No, the girl who believes everything probably refused to read the one thing she refused to believe, the last words of her dead friend."

"Why should I read a book full of lies she probably wrote!" Hermione screamed from her position on the floor. "Harry was too stupid to ever write in a journal!"

"Hermione," gasped Ron from where he stood. "You know that's not true. Harry may not have gotten the grades, but even you told him there was more to life than books and good grades."

"I lied!" shouted Hermione, leaping to her feet. "If it wasn't for me and pure dumb luck, Harry would have been dead in our first year!"

"So, Harry was too stupid to write in a journal?" Hari asked, her voice low and cold. "Tell me, Hermione, was it a lie that you used a Time Turner for classes last year? Was it a lie when you told him in secret that thought Ron was cute and you wondered if he would ever notice you were a girl? No, everything in that journal is the truth," hissed Hari, glaring at the once again shocked girl. "Just like it's the truth you are a jealous bitch who hates me because I don't need to hide behind books to feel good about myself. Tell me, if I had been some mousy little bookworm like you who was just a little dumber, would you have accepted me then?"

Turning her back on a sputtering Hermione and started to walk away. "No, you probably wouldn't have accepted me even then. I think if Harry ever lied in his journal it was to himself, because I don't see the wonderful and brilliant girl he called his best friend when I look at you. I wonder, would Harry see it either if he was standing here right now?"

A moment later, much to everyone's surprise, Ron moved to follow after Hari. "She's right, Hermione. Harry would be disgusted and furious with you if he was here right now. I know I am."  
Hermione looked round, looking for someone that would stand up for her, but quickly realized that anyone that had been close enough to hear what was said had walked away from her. Only a handful of adults remained, but even they had turned their backs on the girl for what she said about their dead hero. Finally she stood completely alone in the store, even the clerks had gone into the back room to avoid her. Standing there and fuming at the world, Hermione kept telling herself it was all a lie and someone had told Hari Black her secrets, denying even to herself the fact Harry was the only one that ever knew the truth.

"You know, Granger," said a drawling voice that Hermione really didn't want to hear at that moment, the voice of Draco Malfoy. "It was no secret that I hated Potter and he hated me, but even I know you're wrong about him. He may have been a half-blood, but he still had honor and I at least respected him a little for that. Tell me, would he have ever said something to you like what you just said about him? No, he probably wouldn't, but then he always did have a fondness for mudbloods like you."

With that said, Draco and his cronies exited the store from where they had been standing hidden behind one of the larger bookshelves. "I wonder what Potter ever saw in someone like you?" Pansy Parkinson asked as she followed after her fellow Slytherins.

"I don't know," Hermione whispered as she crashed to her knees and broke into sobs.

 **Part 4**

The days leading up to the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament were stressful for both Hari and Fleur. The morning after their trip to Hogsmeade Madame Maxine had called Fleur away to discuss a recent development and when she returned the French witch had been terrified. It took Hari several hours to calm her girlfriend down enough to get the reason for Fleur's terror out of the girl, the Champions would be facing dragons. The mere thought of it was enough to terrify Hari as well, but she maintained a brave facade for Fleur's sake. Immediately she started thinking of ways to defeat a dragon, dragging her girlfriend to the library to start reading up on the deadly creatures.

It was in the library that she came face to face with the added stress of having to deal with Hermione. Sitting alone at one of the tables farthest back in the library, Hermione looked as if she hadn't slept since the previous day. A first instinct born from several years of being friends with the girl had Hari wanting to check on her, but Hermione's cruel words the previous day put paid to that notion rather quickly. Still, Hari watched as Hermione tore through one book after another in an almost mad quest to find something, though what it might be was a mystery. Putting her former friend's strange behavior to the back of her mind, Hari dedicated all her energy to helping Fleur find a means of defeating a dragon. The two of them focused on things Fleur was good at, such as charms and any spell created wind or fire effects. Unfortunately, the books all indicated that dragons were naturally resistant to all three, leaving Fleur at a disadvantage. The only thing that could make this task any harder would be if Fleur had to fight the dragon in the water, which would be the worst case scenario as Veela magic did not react well to water.

"Hari," someone called and she turned around to see Neville standing on the other side of her table. "I'm guessing you and Fleur figured out the first challenge as well?"

"Madame Maxine told me ze day after ze 'Ogsmeade visit," Fleur said as she smiled up at Neville, one of the few males she actually felt comfortable around.

Neville nodded, pulling out a chair and taking a seat nodded. "Moody pulled me into an empty classroom and told me the same day. Started ranting at me about playing to my strengths, but unless he thinks I can prune and water a dragon, I'm coming up empty."

"Do you think Krum and Digory know?" Hari asked, having not seen either boys in several days.

Neville shrugged, "Don't know about Krum, but I told Cedric right after Moody told me. It was only fair." Looking down at the books in front of the two girls, he sighed. "I'm guessing from the mess and stacks of books, neither of you have come up with anything?"

Fleur tossed her now dry quill on the table and leaned back. "Non, eet seems to be ze impossible task."

"Too bad you can't just hit it with a Veela whammy," Neville said with a smirk. "Poor beast would be putty in your hands."

Fleur froze at hearing this and a slow smirk suddenly spread across her beautiful face. "A whammy, you say?"

"Watch out, Neville, my lovely girlfriend has got that look in her eyes that says she's just figured out something equally nasty and devious."

And indeed she did, as Hari would find out later that night. The confirmation of her theory came from a book on how dragons were subdued on the reserves. Harry watched as over the remaining days leading up to the contest had Fleur researching compulsion spells and their effectiveness on wild animals. Each day they rushed through their classes before making a beeline to the library to refine Fleur's plan. Once sure she had a working plan, Hari forced Fleur to come up with more ideas, including one that saw the two girls out at the Quidditch pitch the night before the task.

"Look at it this way, if you can't charm the dragon, you at least have a fall back plan," Hari told Fleur as the packed up to head back to the castle.

"True, but I am still nervous about all of zis," Fleur admitted, taking Hari's hands as they started the walk back towards the castle.

Hari squeezed Fleur's hand to give some comfort, even as she felt her own nerves fraying. "It's going to be fine, Fleur. You most likely just have to subdue it. I mean they aren't going to have you try and kill a protected and endangered creature."

"Oui, let's protect ze fearsome beast as we toss ze defenseless children into ze arena," snarked Fleur with a grimace. "Eet eez most comforting to know zey are concerned about someone's heath, even eef eet eez ze dragon."

"It sounds like someone needs a long hot bath and a foot massage," Hari said with a warm smile, knowing Fleur couldn't stay upset for long when someone was rubbing her feet.

"Oh, zat does sound nice," Fleur agreed, suddenly walking faster and dragging a giggling Hari after her.

 **Part 5**

The morning of the first task came far too early for either girl to be happy about it. As promised, Fleur got her hot bath and foot massage along with a number of kisses from her girlfriend. Eventually, calling it an early night because they knew the following day would be an ordeal, they crawled into Hari's bed and held each other close. Hari didn't know what Fleur dreamed of, but her own dreams were a mixture of her fears for the next day and a overpowering sense that something bad was going to happen. In a way, even though she didn't want Fleur to face the damed beast, she was glad then the day of the task finally dawned as it meant the waiting was almost over.

As the two girls got dressed, Fleur in her Beauxbatons uniform and Hari in a casual skirt and top, she handed the French girl her choker. "I want you to wear this today, for me. If things get bad and you don't think you have any chance of getting out of there, tap the Black crest with your wand three times. Tap. Tap. Tap."

"What will eet do?"

"For you, it will instantly transport you to a safe location," Hari explained with a smile as she fastened the wand around Fleur's neck, kissing her nose as she did. "The Portkey built into the crest is a very powerful one. Once you activate it, the portkey will take you to a Black family safe house here in England. Theres a Floo there, it's one way going out only, but you can then use it to get to the Three Broomsticks and come back her. Sirius gave that to me when we realized I had to return to Hogwarts until I at least got my OWLs. I think today you need it more than I do."

"Merci, Hari," Fleur said, leaning in to kiss Hari.

A few minutes later they headed to breakfast with Fleur being called over to sit with the other Beauxbatons students in a supposed show of school unity. Fleur was less than happy about the turn of events, but had little she could do about it. Not happy about the situation either, Hari went over to join Padma and Luna, happy to at least have some friendly faces around as she waited for her girlfriend to compete. For their part, Luna and Padma were trying to keep Hari distracted, but doing a very poor job of it as Hari kept looking over at Fleur where she was sitting with her fellow Beauxbatons students.

"Oh, here comes the morning paper," another student said and sure enough when Hari looked up she saw the post owls swooping down towards them.

Now Luna refused to read the Daily Prophet, she much preferred to read her father's newspaper and called the more mainstream Prophet a mouthpiece for the Ministry. Hari refused to read the Prophet because after she was freed from Lily Potter's curse, the news paper had prattled on for weeks about how Harry Potter was so beloved and would be missed greatly. Hari always wondered where that love was, because her second year had been sorely lacking in it. So it was that Padma was the only one to maintain a subscription to the Daily Prophet and that was only because she liked to do the crossword puzzle at the back of the paper. However today Hari knew something was up when she started seeing heads turn to look at her.

"Oh bugger," groaned Padma after she unrolled the paper and saw the headline. "Hari, be a dear and hand Luna your wand, would you please?"

"Why?" asked Hari, starting to dislike the number of people that were suddenly staring at her. "Is there something in the paper you don't want me to see?"

Luna, who had leaned over to read the paper over Padma's shoulder shook her head. "On no, you go right ahead and read it because it's sure to get your mind off your current worries."

Taking the paper from Padma who was looking ready to bolt at any moment, Hari unfolded it and read the headline.

 **Longbottom Heir Heartbroken**

 **By: Rita Skeeter**

 **That's right, my faithful readers, I'm back after a minor illness and do I have a story for you.**

 **After a private interview with the Heir of the Longbottom family I can now confirm that our new rising star is feeling the sting of a broken heart. Rumors of a pending betrothal between the Longbottom heir and the mysterious heiress of the Potter and Black families were proven false after the it was revealed the girl is a witch's witch. Witnesses say that Longbottom was devastated to find Miss Heidi Black, the unattractive and plain Heiress of two of our most famous and noble families, in the the middle of a lewd act with another woman.**

 **As many of our readers will remember, Miss Black is the illegitimate daughter of Sirius Black the mass murder who managed to bribe his way to freedom after slandering the good name of one of the victims of his killing spree. Black then managed to bribe the Goblins of Gringotts into handing over the full estate of the Potter family, the very same people he betrayed to You-Know-Who, before he turned it all over to his unattractive and dim witted daughter.**

"See, I told you it was all true!" Hermione was screeching from the Gryffindor table holding up the paper and waving it around as if it was a flag. "That bitch stole everything from Harry and now we find out she's a dyke!"

"She's a damn holding back water?" asked Ron, getting snickers from several people. "Has Skeeter even seen Hari? She's the hottest girl in school and Skeeter calls her unattractive? I'd hate to see what she considers attractive if that's the case."

Many people were nodding in agreement, especially the males in the room as Dumbledore walked towards Hermione. "Miss Granger, that will be one hundred points from Gryffindor and a weeks detention with Argus for your disgusting remarks!"

"But, sir, I was right about everything!" wailed Hermione, shocked to be loosing points and receiving detentions. "Can't you see, she's as dark as they come! Her deviancy just proves it!"

"Shut the fuck up, Hermione!" Neville shouted, along with several other's from various tables. "I was never in a betrothal agreement with Hari and she didn't steal anything from anyone! You're just jealous of the fact she's smarter and prettier than you!"

"No, she's got you believing her lies as well, Neville," countered Hermione, glaring across the room at Hari. "That's just her using dark deviant magic to control you! I'm sure Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore can break her spell on you!"

"Enough!" bellowed Dumbledore, his magic suddenly causing the entire room to shake. "Since Harry's death I have tried repeatedly to get through to you, Miss Granger. Numerous times I have shown you proof that he is gone, that Sirius Black is innocent, and that Miss Black has not done anything wrong, but you have refused to accept the proof laid before you. Now you accuse Miss Black of being a dark witch because of who she loves, not even knowing if the article before you is true? Tell me, do you believe that anyone that finds love in the arms of a same sex partner is a deviant, as you put it and therefore dark and or evil?"

"Of course they are!" shouted Hermione, her eyes looking wild and spittle flying from her mouth. "Homosexuality is an abomination against God! Anyone that turns their back on the natural order and God's Devine Plan for us is a sinner! They will burn in the Pit for eternity!"

"I see, but didn't they say the same thing about being a witch?" asked Dumbledore, glaring at the young woman before her even as several people throughout the room did the same. "Where did you learn this, Miss Granger?"

"My grandmother taught me the proper ways to act, sir," Hermione answered, looking at the Headmaster as if he was crazy for asking. "It was her duty to teach me after my parents failed in their duty to properly instruct me. Gran taught me to quietly watch those around me for signs they had fallen from the path, but to keep what I knew to be true to myself. She made me see the truth, that the unclean and the foul will lead us to our ruin and damnation."

"I've heard those words before, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, his eyes not looking intently at the girl. "Many years ago, just before I went to fight against Grindelwald for the last time. They were spoken by a bitter woman, a squib daughter from the Grint family. By chance, was your grandmother's name Brunhild Grint?"

Hermione nodded proudly, but then stopped and looked at the Headmaster in confusion. "Squib? My grandmother wasn't a Squib."

"Oh, but if she's the woman I think she was, then yes she indeed was a Squib of the Grint line," countered Dumbledore. "Tell me, did she have a scar on her right hand in the shape of a seven pointed star?"

"Well, yes, but she couldn't have been a Squib!" argued Hermione, starting to notice there were several professors and even few students that were starting to back away from her.

Dumbledore nodded to himself before speaking again. "Brunhild Grint, known as the Poison Mistress because she poisoned her entire family before escaping into the Muggle world. That scar on her hand, I gave it to her when I tried to capture her several years later. She was the leader of a group of Nazis supporters in London and it was suspected that she was also a spy reporting directly to Adolph Hitler. The only reason she escaped me that day, after I hit her hand with a blasting curse after she tried to shoot me, was because one of her supporters threatened to detonate a bomb that would have killed several innocent Muggle children. Given the choice of letting the mad woman go or seeing innocent children killed, I chose to save the children."

Hermione stood stunned as she listened to Dumbledore reveal the darkest secrets of her family's history. "After the fall of the Nazis and my defeat of Grindelwald the Ministry of Magic swore out a kill on sight order for the woman. Unfortunately, she had gone to ground after the end of the war and no trace of her was ever found," Dumbledore stated with a frown. "I suspect she died before your eleventh birthday and that your contact with her was limited by your father and mother?"

Hermione, looking pale and shocked nodded before answering. "She died when I was nine and my parents always tried to keep me from seeing her, but she would meet me at the library when they weren't watching me."

"You are quite lucky then, for I think she would have killed you herself if she ever found out you were a witch," stated the Headmaster with a look of disgust. "There were numerous mysterious deaths of Muggle born witches and wizards even before Voldemort," the whole room shuddered when he said the name, "began his campaign of terror. The only thing those deaths had in common was that all the children and their families were poisoned. In fact the poison found in their systems was the exact same one that had been used to kill the Grint family."

"That can't be true," Hermione was saying to herself, repeating it over and over again.

"Oh yes, Brunhild Grint was the boogeyman the magical world feared long before Voldemort," again there was shuddering and gasps throughout the room, "ever even thought of turning dark. So, Miss Granger, before you start spewing the disgusting words you learned at the knee of a despicable woman, maybe you had best make sure you have all the facts straight."

Hari watched all of this, glad now that she had never thought of revealing her secret to Hermione. It was clear to her now that Hermione was not the person she thought she was, not because of her grandmother's evil deeds, but because his former friend seemed to believe the tripe the old woman had spewed. As she watched Hermione being led from the room by a furious looking Professor McGonagall, she felt a tug on the sleeve of her robe. Looking down she saw Lizzie and Aggie standing there looking up at her.

"You're not a dark witch, are you?" asked Aggie with tears in her eyes.

"You can't be," Lizzie said, also crying. "You're the nicest person I know."

Hari kneeled down in front of both girls and smiled at them. "No, I'm not a dark witch. That story in the newspaper was written by a woman that hates me for no other reason than because she can. I swear, on my magic and life, I am not dark. So I say, so mote it be!"

Hari had drawn her wand and the flash of light around her as she finished her oath was blinding to all those watching. By the time the flash had faded, everyone in the Hall could see the two young girl's hugging their role model as the other first years and numerous second years started to gather around to do the same. It was a touching sight that convinced many people that Hari Black was the farthest thing from a dark witch that any of them had ever seen. Still, there were a few questions that needed to be answered.

"What does it mean that you're a witch's witch?" asked a young Hufflepuff boy from second year.

Hari sighed, looking around the room and figuring it was better to answer than to try hiding the truth, not that she had ever really tried to hide it. "You know how you have a mother and father in your family and they made you, correct?"

The boy nodded and Hari continued, "Well, in any family I start there will be two mothers, myself and another woman."

"But that doesn't make you a bad person, right?" asked Aggie, looking worried.

"Not at all, Miss Prenderghast," Dumbledore said as he walked over to stand beside Hari. "Love comes in many different forms, not just a man for a woman. Who you love does not make you a bad person. Real love doesn't work that way."

"But how will you have kids?" asked a second year boy from Slytherin, his cheeks burning as he spoke. "Mum told me you have to have a mum and dad to have kids."

"We will adopt," Fleur suddenly said, surprising Hari who hadn't seen her girlfriend walk up behind her. "Zere are many children out zere in need of good 'omes, 'Ari and I will make sure zey get one."

"You're Miss Black's girlfriend?" asked Lizzie, looking back and forth between the two young women.

"I am," Fleur admitted, reaching down to lay a hand on Hari's shoulder.

Madame Maxine was sputtering where she stood, trying to get Fleur's attention, but was ignored as several of the young students cheered for the freshly revealed couple. For a moment, a fleeting moment at that, the upcoming dangers of the Tournament were forgotten. Hari slowly stood up and with no thought of what anyone might think, she wrapped her arms around Fleur and kissed her. In front of the entire school, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons, she kissed her girlfriend and declared once and for all that Hari Black didn't care what anyone else said about her. Silence reigned for a moment, then a cheer went up from the younger years which was soon taken up by the rest of the students. Even Dumbledore and the staff was clapping, thought Snape only clapped once before he turned away and left the room.

"Merlin, that's hot," Ron Weasley was heard to say from the far side of the room. "I'm going to need a cold shower now."

"Yeah," replied half the school as Hari and Fleur forgot about the world for a short time.


	8. Chapter 8

**H. J. Potter**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Part 1**

That night after the first task was complete, Hari and Fleur lay in bed grateful that it was over. Truthfully, everyone was grateful the task was over with after the emotional start of the day followed by the shockingly dangerous event. In many ways Hari's foreboding dreams of the previous night had come true and something bad had happened, but thankfully it had not been Fleur or anyone else getting injured. No, it had been the final revelation that Hermione was not the person Hari had always thought she was. That alone was enough to dampen the joy of Fleur winning the first task, but it was finished now and that was all that mattered as the two girls enjoyed each other's company.

The task set before the Champions had not been as bad as it could have been. Instead of having to subdue the beast the four Champions had only needed to retrieve a golden egg from it. Hari and many of the non-magical raised students had snickered when they heard the task's goal, remembering the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. In fact, several of the students had started whistling the song that accompanied the memorable scene, something Hari thought was remarkably funny when she explained the meaning behind the song to Luna and Padma.

Neville had been chosen to go first and used a remarkable combination of plants and spells to put his dragon to sleep before retrieving his egg without a single scratch. Krum was next and used a spell designed to blind the dragon, unfortunately driving the beast mad and causing it to crush most of the eggs it was guarding, but he did manage to retrieve his egg as well. Fleur was next and after casting a sonorous on herself and then a spell to enhance her allure which she then aimed solely at the dragon, followed by the creature actually nudging the egg towards her before it rolled over on it's belly for her to scratch. Everyone in the stand had watched in amazement as she did just that and even after she released her spells the dragon tried to follow her out of the arena for more attention from the French girl. Cedric was the last competitor and he did a wonderful job against the Hungarian Horntail he faced, transforming several rocks into dogs to distract it while he snuck up behind it and grabbed the golden egg. He did unfortunately get burned when the beast figured out what was going on, but it was nothing compared to what it could have been.

Immediately after the task was finish and the scores handed out, Fleur had come in first with Neville and Cedric in a tie for second and Krum last, Sirius had arrived. To say the man was less than happy with the article in the Daily Prophet was putting it mildly. With the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, trailing after him like a wounded puppy Sirius not only told the world that Rita Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus, he proved it by showing them a jar containing a glowing pink water beetle. With Dumbledore's aid, the beetle was soon revealed to be the reporter in question, who was soon in manacles on multiple charges ranging from slander and libel all the way to treason against both the Ministry and the Crown. Rita's chances of living past the end of the week once the Queen was made aware Rita had been using her abilities to spy on Her were not looking very good. The Daily Prophet had already sent out a special edition containing a retraction of Rita's earlier story, the results of the first task, and five pages of editorial pieces giving prime examples and a list of people that Rita had ruined for no other reason than she could.

The last bit of chaos for the day was from Hermione, who had decided while everyone else was at the first task she would make a run for Hogsmeade. No one was quite sure what Hermione's ultimate goal was, but many suspected she had been trying to run away from school before she had to server her detentions. It was a foolish reason to do what she did, seeing as how she had stolen several rare and valuable books from the school library, that's what she had been doing when Hari saw her all those times looking for something. As it turned out she was looking for the most valuable books to steal while no one was paying attention, under the guise of reading them she was actually hiding them in her bag under the table then sneaking them back to her room and putting them in her trunk for when she returned home. Madame Pince was actually in trouble with the Headmaster because she allowed Hermione access to the Forbidden section of the library due to a note the girl had from their second year Defense teacher, Guilderoy Lockhart. Needless to say, Hermione was caught the moment she reached the Three Broomsticks and tried to steal some Floo powder, but not before she made her situation infinitely worse for herself.

Even then, caught red handed in the commission of a crime and with evidence of another crime having been discovered in her trunk, Hermione most likely would have been forgiven and the issue forgotten. However, Hermione Granger was never one to admit she was wrong about anything and when accused of theft she decided slapping the Auror would be the logical thing to do. Hermione never did return to school, instead she was taken to a Ministry holding cell where her wand was snapped, her magic bound, and her memories of the last several years removed. No one wanted to see the girl sent to Azkaban for theft and foolish pride, but Hermione had burned too many bridges since the previous year and no one was willing to stand up for her any longer. Hari heard that Hermione's parents had volunteered to let their memories of the last few years be erased after they were told what had happened. Their only request was that Hermione's memories of her grandmother be removed as well, which the Ministry had agreed to before adding a compulsion for the whole family to move to Canada as soon as feasible. There Hermione Granger, the smartest girl in her class previously, would have to makeup for several years of missing education in the non-magical world.

"Are you still zinking about 'Ermione?" Fleur asked, rolling over on her belly so she could look up at Hari.

Hari nodded with a sad smile on her face as she started playing with Fleur's hair. "I can't help it. For so long I thought she was my friend, but recently she's been acting like a different person and the horrible things she was saying about me, they hurt. Now she's gone and I have to ask myself it it's my fault?"

"Non, eet's not," Fleur said softly smiling up at Hari from where she was resting her head on Hari's bare chest. "'Er grief played a part, zis eez true, but she made 'er decisions on 'er own. Many people tried to 'elp 'er, but she refused to listen because she was convinced zat only she was right. Zat is not your fault, zat fault lies wiz 'er. Now she will live wiz ze consequences of zose choices."

"You're right," Hari admitted, leaning down for a gentle peck on Fleur's forehead. "It's just difficult to deal with, you know? The way she was acting, the always being right thing? It reminds me of how Sirius and Remus say my mother acted."

"I know," agreed the French witch, turning her head to softly kiss one of Hari's nipples. "'Owever, I zink I can take your mind off of zese troubling zoughts. Madame Maxine told me after after ze task was finished at zere will be ze grand ball Christmas Eve and I wondered eef you would like to be my date to eet?"

Moaning softly as Fleur started sucking softly on her nipple, Hari nodded, managing to answer only when the French witch stopped for a moment. "When you ask like that, how can I say no?"

"You can't, mon amour," Fleur said with a grin before she started sucking on Hari's nipple again.

Up until that night Hari and Fleur had never gone father than some heavy petting and serious kissing, so the sensation of the blonde sucking on her nipple was a new experience to Hari. When Fleur stared massaging Hari's other breast and gently teasing the nipple with her fingers it sent very pleasurable sensations through the younger girl's body. As Harry Potter she had never really experienced anything of a sexual nature, the solid illusion that trapped her had not conveyed the sense of touch in the same way as real skin did. Hari had only realized after the illusion was broken that it had even muted the sensation of her own hands on her body, almost as if Lily Potter had been determined to rob her daughter of any hope of freedom. Now, with Fleur's body pressed up against her's, Hari cursed her mother once more for what she had done.

 **Part 2**

It was a good thing the following morning was a Sunday because the two young women had been up quite late between their more amorous escapades followed by an early morning call from Hufflepuff house. One of the younger students had started having nightmares after seeing the dragons the previous day and Hari had been called to calm the poor child. Once again Fleur had accompanied her on her visit to the young boy's bedside and together they had tucked him back in and sung him a lullaby until he drifted back off to sleep. Upon their return to Ravenclaw tower, not even waiting to reach their room, Fleur had stripped off her robe and with a decidedly enticing swaying of her hips led Hari back to their bed.

Their early morning adventure ended up being the farthest either of them had gone yet and Hari was convinced that the taste of Fleur on her tongue was her new favorite flavor. Grateful that Fleur had decided a silencing charm around their bed was called for, Hari had discovered that they both had a tendency to be rather vocal when highly excited. In fact, she realized that the cute little sounds Fleur made while being tended to were almost as exciting as being tended to herself.

"Bonjour, 'Ari," Fleur said, running a hand over Hari's stomach.

"You keep doing that and it will be afternoon before we get out of bed," Hari stated, even as Fleur's hand dipped lower.

"Zis would be a bad zing, 'ow?"

Hari thought about it for a moment, actually she was thinking about exactly what Fleur was currently touching and how good if felt. "Oh Merlin! Fleur! Food first, eating afterwards!

Fleur giggled, kissing Hari's stomach before nodding. "I will 'old you to zat, mon amour."

"You've got to help me with my French, love," Hari said with a smile and a kiss once Fleur moved her head back towards her.

"Ze oral or ze spoken?"

"Both," answered Hari, kissing her girlfriend again. "I'm thinking it will require lots of practice."

"Oh, oui, we will 'ave to do eet again and again until perfect," Fleur said with a playful smirk.

"Practice does make perfect," agreed Hari, deciding breakfast wasn't that important so long as the ate a filling lunch.

Several hours later and two showers, the second one being needed after the first one failed to get them any cleaner, the two girls headed down for lunch. Being Sunday and seeing as how neither had any plans on doing anything other than returning to bed after they ate and snuck enough food for dinner back up with them, they had dressed rather casual. Fleur was still required to wear her Beauxbaton's uniform, but had forgone the jacket and hat, instead just wearing the blouse and skirt along with the matching shoes. On the other hand Hari had no need to wear her robes, so had grabbed one of the few silk shirts she owned that had both arms and a back to it. The emerald green shirt hung down to her thighs and she had been tempted not to wear anything else save for maybe a belt, but Fleur pointed out the staff might not like that idea, so she had added a black knee length skirt and flats to the outfit.

"Oh God, if you were glowing any brighter I would think you were a star," Luna stated as Fleur and Hari sat down across from her. "I'm glad to see someone had a good night."

"Someone didn't?" asked Hari as she looked around the room.

"Neville had a bad night," Padma said as she joined them, having been talking with her sister. "It seems that his grandmother did not think coming in second was acceptable and sent a howler that went off in the Gryffindor common room," she explained as she started piling food on her plate. "Evidently it was some really embarrassing stuff and he ended up blasting the damned thing to pieces before he stormed out of the tower. I don't know what happened after that, but McGonagall escorted him home this morning to deal with the situation."

"Ron told me that Neville was raging last night after they went up to bed," Luna added, shaking her head. "Neville's grandmother has been giving him a really hard time this year since his name came out of the Goblet. I guess a few times she's called him by his father's name and she was furious with him for getting a new wand."

"Oh, it was more than furious," a voice said, causing them to look up and see Ron standing there. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No, go ahead," Hari said, gesturing to an open spot at her side opposite Fleur. "It got really bad?"

"Thanks," Ron said as he took a seat, making a goofy face at Fleur for a moment before slapping himself playfully. "Now that I've gone stupid in front of the lovely Fleur and recovered my wits, on with the story."

The girls all laughed, it was a running gag with Ron now regarding how the other boys acted around the beautiful Veela, and they were still giggling as he explained. "Neville has been working himself to the bone between training with your dad, Hari, and trying to get his grades up. Problem is, his grandmother isn't seeing it because he's not making the same choices that his father made. Last night, that Howler, it wasn't the embarrassing stuff she said in it, but the fact she revealed his mum and dad are in St. Mungo's that really angered him. It didn't help she said they would be ashamed of him."

"No, that's not good at all," Hari said, with a frown. "Is it just me or is this year just one big pile of shite that's getting worse by the day?"

"Zere are some good zings," countered Fleur, leaning over to kiss Hari on the cheek.

Ron snorted and looked over at Padma and Luna. "For those of us that didn't manage to get a super hot French girlfriend this year, this year had still had some pretty crazy shit going on."

"I 'ave several cousins I could introduce you to, Ron," Fleur said with a wicked smile and wink aimed at the redhead.

"Okay, now I love you, Fleur," Ron said, getting a smack on the arm from Hari.

"She's taken, prat," Hari said, leaning into Fleur's waiting arms.

"Damn, now I'm going to need a cold shower again," he said with a theatrical snapping of his fingers, then turned serious again. "Anyway, Neville was off to talk with his grandmother today and from what he was hinting at, if she doesn't get her act together he's probably going to remove her as his regent and take over the head of the Longbottom family."

"He can do that while still in school?" asked Padma, not being familiar with he way the English families worked.

"He can," Hari answered, she had needed to learn all about the topic over the summer. "As the sole heir of his family and with his father being, well, unable to act as Head of the family, Neville can assume the position as soon as he reaches his majority."

"But that's not for a few more years," Padma said, unsure where this is going.

Hari shook her head, then looked over at where the now extinguished Goblet of Fire was still on display at the side of the Hall. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament was to be for students that had reached their majority prior to being chosen," Hari explained, remembering the conversation in which she learned about all this. "When my father started training Neville, he looked up the rules of the competition. Last year right after school started, someone introduced a minor bill in the Wizengamot. The bill was a proposal to donate one knut per every two thousand ounces of Floo powder purchased to a non-magical orphanage in China. As is normally the case, the bill was passed by the Wizengamot without anyone ever reading the entire text of the bill, they just saw the good publicity it offered. If they had read the entire thing they would have found a rider at the end of the bill that proposed two massive changes to the rules of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Taking a sip of water, Hari continued. "The first change was to remove several protections for students who were entered in the contest against their will. The second change was to automatically make anyone who put their name in the Goblet an adult in the eyes of the law. This is not an emancipation, but an automatic change in status whether you where prepared for it or not."

"That doesn't make any sense, everyone entering was already over the age of majority, so they were already adults," Ron pointed out, which had Hari smirking at him.

"Exactly!" she said with a smirk. "Except, not everyone that had their name in the Goblet was seventeen or older, were they?"

"It wasn't to catch Neville and make him compete, was it?" asked Luna, who had gone pale. "You said the change was made after school started last year."

"When Harry was still alive," Padma finished, looking rather pale herself. "Someone was out to get Harry, even back then?"

"That's what my father and I think," Hari admitted with a frown. "The age for competitors had already been increased to ensure only legally adult competitors participated, so if you are changing the rules to make someone an adult just by putting your name in, there can be only one reason."

"You want someone underage to compete," Fleur said, suddenly hugging Hari tightly. "Zat's 'ow Neville can claim 'is position as 'Ead of 'Ouse Longbottom. Someone set ze trap for 'Arry Potter and eet caught Neville instead."

"Fucking hell," Ron spat, his ears turning red. "I always wanted to be Harry, or at least have his fame, but I never realized how bad he had it and now that I know, I can't apologize for it. He deserved a better friend than me."

"He know's, Ron," Hari said, patting the hand of her friend and smiling at him. "Trust me, he knew and he thought you were a great friend."

 **Part 4**

True to their word, Hari and Fleur returned to their room after lunch. With enough food to keep them fed for the rest of the day, several bottles of butterbeer Ron was able to get for them, and no further plans for the rest of the day they happily locked the door and put up several silencing charms. That is not to say the two young women did nothing but fool around all day long, but there was a fair amount of that as well. Between their more amorous adventures and explorations, the pair made plans for the upcoming Christmas holiday. Just after lunch they had gotten confirmation from Professor Dumbledore that yes, students were being allowed to return home on Boxing Day for the rest of the winter holiday. With that in mind Hari and Fleur had immediately made plans to Floo home the morning after the Ball. Letters were quickly sent out to the parents to confirm they would be coming home and to see make arrangements for both families to visit each other during that time.

Next of course came the planning for their outfits for the Ball. Both girls had actually brought formal gowns with them to school that year as instructed, but as the gowns did not match it was Fleur's idea that they have her mother get them new gowns. Hari rather liked the idea, though she still wanted to wear the gown she had already purchased for the sheer fact it was the gown she had bought all those long months ago. When she told Fleur the reason for wanting to wear the gown, the French girl had immediately changed her plans and demanded that Hari try the gown on immediately.

Truth be told, Hari had not tried the gown on again after that first time. She had a deep seated fear that when she looked in the mirror while wearing it she would see Harry Potter looking back at her once more. So as she slipped into the dress for the first time since that long ago day, she was almost trembling while Fleur helped her tighten the corset. When she cast the resizing charms once more, feeling the dress and corset change to conform to her figure, Hari turned towards the mirror with her eyes closed. Only Fleur's gasp made her open her eyes and look at her reflection.

"You look beautiful," Fleur said, walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around Hari's waist, kissing her neck softly. "I might be ze Veela, but all eyes will be on you at ze ball."

"Thank you," Hari whispered as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You're wrong though, they will be looking at us both. I don't care what you wear or if you're a Veela, to me you are always going to be the most beautiful woman in the room."

For the rest of the night, after Hari removed her gown and placed it in the cleaning compartment, she and Fleur laid in each other's arms talking. They talked about everything and anything they could think of. Hari heard all about Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, who the French witch thought the world of. Hari told Fleur some of the stories about her years at Hogwarts that she hadn't mentioned before. It was an intimate conversation about their dreams for the future and what they wanted from life. For the most part Hari didn't know what she wanted from life now that she had been freed from Lily Potter's curse, seeking her freedom had been the major motivation in her life for so long. Now that she had it, she was reveling in the experience and couldn't really think of what she wanted to do other than getting her OWLs so she could get out of Hogwarts.

"Is that horrible of me?" Hari asked after admitting her lack of a life goal. "I'm always telling the younger kids that they don't need to have a goal yet, but I don't have one either."

"Why do you need one yet?" asked Fleur, stroking Hari's hair to comfort her. "You are right, we are young, 'ow zey can expect anyone our age to know what to do wiz ze rest of our lives at seventeen eez beyond me."

"You don't have anything planned for after school?" Hari asked, rather worried about what would happen between her and Fleur once the older girl graduated at the end of the year.

Fleur thought about it for a moment, then sighed, "I zought I did, but zen I met you and it changed. Now I am unsure."

"How did meeting me change things for you?"

"Ask me again after Christmas, mon amour," Fleur whispered, pulling Hari closer and moving in for a kiss that left both girls breathless.

 **Part 5**

The following weeks were both wonderful and stressful for both young women. Even with the retraction of Rita Skeeter's horrible article about them, some people refused to accept the truth about Hari and Sirius. A motion to strip Hari of the Potter fortune was brought the Wizengamot again, this time stating that as she was an admitted lesbian the family name would be lost, so all the money should be divided between the older families and the Ministry. Unlike the previous attempt to steal her family's wealth, this time people were willing to actually listen to the idea as it only affected Hari and not them, save to enrich their vaults. An emergency meeting of the Wizengamot was called and Hari and Sirius were forced to attend, but it had not gone the way the Wizengamot had wanted.

"Are you a lesbian, Miss Black?" asked a portly man that she didn't know.

"I don't see how my personal life or my sexual orientation are any of your concern, sir," Hari answered, looking completely unconcerned by the fact she had the entire Wizengamot watching her closely. "Your question is both unimportant and meaningless, so I see no reason to answer."

The man snorted, then glared at Hari, speaking to her as if she were a toddler. "It's important because if you are in fact a lesbian, Miss Black, then it is the right and duty of this body to strip you of the Potter estates to prevent their wonderful legacy from going to waste when you fail to provide the required Heir. The Potter Grimoire and fortune needs to be cared for by more responsible individuals than some gender confused little girl."

"Objection!" roared Sirius, shooting to his feet. "Since when has the inability to have a biological heir ever been the basis for stripping a family of their Grimoire or money? We all know half of you are only sitting in those seats because you were named heirs by the Heads of Houses who never married or had children. Adoption has always been an accepted method of continuing on a family name, so are you telling me that is no long the case anymore, because in that case most of you will need to leave the room immediately!" Sirius stated, his voice cold and commanding as he turned to glare at the portly old man who had been speaking. "And you, Ulric Snodgrass have no room to speak. The last time I checked you have never married or had a child to carry on your family name, but you do have a court documented history of preferring the company of house elves to that of human women. I ask you, who is the confused one here?"

"How dare you!" shrieked Snodgrass, though he was looking more embarrassed than angry.

"I ask you the same, sir," replied Sirius as Dumbledore banged his gavel repeatedly to regain control, not that it worked as both men were ignoring him. "How dare you speak ill of my daughter when your own proclivities have doomed your family to fading into the dusty annals of history?"

"Mister Black!" shouted Dumbledore, finally getting the two men to sit down. "Remember, this is only a fact finding meeting, no determinations will be made here today."

"They won't be made at all!" Sirius said in reply with a smirk on his face. "After the last attempt to steal from my family and that of the Potters, and let's be honest and admit that's what this is, I took precautions to prevent it from happening again. As of three days after the last failed attempt by Lucius Malfoy to steal from my daughter, I had Gringotts move the entire Black and Potter fortunes to their branch in France, where my daughter and I are both citizens. Make any decision you want because not one of you will ever see a knut of our money gracing your greedy little palms!"

The cry of outrage from the members of the Wizengamot was loud enough to be heard all the way back at Hogwarts, but there was nothing they could do about it. Several attempts were made to have the French Ministry of Magic turn over both family fortunes, but the French just laughed at the demands. The next attempt was through the Goblins and failed just as miserably as the first attempt did, though with far less laughing and a good deal more bloodshed. Next was the threat of deporting Hari and Sirius, but when Hari just shrugged and explained she had never really wanted to attend Hogwarts in the first place and only did so because of family tradition the threats died away. Thankfully no one save for Dumbledore and Amelia Bones knew that Hari had to attend Hogwarts until she at least took her OWLs lest she forfeit the position of Heir to the Black family. The wail of despair from some of the older land rich and gold poor families that had banked on getting their hands on the Potter fortune was heartwarming for Hari and Sirius both. The fact that several old families, families that just happened to have been for the seizure of the Potter fortune, suddenly found themselves being forced to pay off loans they had with the Potter and Black families was purely coincidental.

Immediately after the Wizengamot meeting Hari had started a series of intense tutoring sessions with Fleur and several of the older students she trusted, like Cho Chang. The plan now was for Hari to take her OWLs a year early, just before the final event of the tournament, thus freeing her from the requirement that she attend Hogwarts. Sirius was looking through the old family texts to see if she need to pass the OWLs or just take them to meet the Black family requirements. While he did that, Hari was working herself to the bone to pass everything she could, namely all her current courses with the exception of History of Magic. What Hogwarts called History of Magic, Hari called an hour on catching up on sleep. She could do self study over the summer if she wanted to take the History of Magic OWL test, but even that didn't really appeal to her.

On a brighter note, Neville had returned a few days after leaving school to confront his grandmother and revealed that he had indeed taken over the position of Head of Family for House Longbottom. He later told Hari in private that he had sent his grandmother to live in one of the smaller vacation homes the Longbottom family owned in Spain, where the woman was evidently quite happy to boss around the small staff. Neville had also had his parents moved to a medical facility in Paris that was having good results with long term spell damage, specifically damage which caused mental problems. It wasn't a miracle cure, but the early reports were already promising and that was all Neville cared about.

Another piece of news concerned Hermione and her family. Dumbledore had kept an eye on the young girl and her family after they were returned to the non-magical world without their memories. It seemed that the second week of December saw the Granger family selling their house and dental practice before setting off to start a new life in Canada, they were gone three days later. Hari was torn by the news, missing his old friend, but glad she was gone and would no longer be causing him further problems. It was Fleur who pointed out sometimes friendships grew with us and other times we outgrew them, which seemed pretty spot on in the current situation.

In the third week of December and right before the start of the Holiday break, Sirius sent Hari a message saying they would be staying with the Delacour family over the holiday. Evidently he had been in the process of renovating the Black home in London when an extremely dark artifact was found in the house. Hari didn't have the full details as Sirius said it was unwise to give too many details through a letter, but whatever the object was it had the Goblins in a tizzy. The situation was compounded when Sirius annulled the marriage of his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and recalled the dowry her husband had been paid. Evidently the Lestrange family had not been very well off an the Goblins ended up confiscating their entire vault, turning it over to Sirius to repay the debt he was owed. It was while they were moving the contents of the vault to France where it would merge with the Black family vault that the Goblins found another dark item. The second item turned out to be an exact match for the item they had found in Grimmauld place. That alone was worrying, but now the Goblins wanted to talk to Hari over the Christmas break, plus wanting to examine the Potter vault as well. That's why when the Headmaster called Hari to his office the night before the start of holiday, she wondered what the man wanted, but walking in to see him sitting with Sirius had her on edge immediately.

"Have a seat, Miss Black," Dumbledore said with a grin, gesturing to a free chair in front of his desk.

"Am I in trouble for sometime?" Hari asked, taking the seat and looking back and forth between Dumbledore and Sirius.

"No, you're not little angel," Sirius assured her, smiling at her and reaching over to pat her hand. "There are just some things we need to talk to you about."

Not feeling all that reassured, Hari looked intently at Sirius. "Is this about me and Fleur?"

Dumbledore chuckled, but shook his head. "No, my dear, this is not about you and the lovely Miss Delacour. Though, off the record, thank you for using silencing charms and do remind her that the Common Room of Ravenclaw Tower is not a suitable place to disrobe."

"Oh God!" groaned Hari, slouching down in her chair and trying to hide her sudden blush. "You know about that? It was only the one time!"

"Yes, well she needs to remember that the portraits in the common rooms tend to report inappropriate behavior to me. Thankfully, no one else was awake in the Tower at the time of the incident, so I will let it slide and forget about it completely. Just, please, make sure there are no repeats? Even though you are not a Prefect, the younger years look up to you and see your behavior as something to strive towards. I don't think we need to add exhibitionistic tendencies to the list, do we?"

"No sir," Hari agreed, mortified by the entire conversation so far.

"I swear, Hari, you are far to much like your father sometimes," Sirius said with a chuckle.

"I do take after you," Hari quickly said, trying to cover his slip-up.

Again, Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh no, he means James Potter, one of my favorite students and later a very good friend. So, it should come as no surprise that a distraught James came to me in secret one night to tell me of his wife's unfortunate and ill planned foray into advanced Runic Arrays."

Groaning, Hari stared at the Headmaster and then Sirius before throwing her hands up in the air. "I swear, this is the worst kept secret of all time! First Luna figures out with a glance. Then Nev figures it out because I called him by a nickname only 'Harry' ever used. At least I told Fleur before she figured it out on her own, but now you know about it too? Seriously, should I just take an advertisement out in the Daily Prophet?"

"It's ok, Jazzy, Albus has a solution for that, you just got to hear him out first, okay?" Sirius said, standing and walking over to pull his adopted daughter into a hug.

"Fine," the young woman huffed, looking up at her father figure. "I swear though, anyone else finds out about this without me telling them and I'm making you look like a Japanese schoolgirl and dumping you in Nocturne Alley."

"Deal," Sirius agreed, hugging her again before the both returned to their seats. "Alright, Albus, the show is all yours."

"Thank you, Sirius," the Headmaster said with a smile and a nod of his head. "Miss Black, believe me when I say I have no intention of harming you by revealing your secret to anyone, ever. Sadly, as you've already seen, the harder we try to protect a secret the more people seem to discover what that secret is. I will tell you now that one other person suspects the truth of your situation, though he is determined not to reveal it to anyone and in fact suggested the solution to your problem."

"If you tell me it's Snape I'm going to scream," groaned Hari, only to realize that Dumbledore had not denied it. "Really? The man that hated Harry Potter more than anyone else in the school knows my secret as well?"

"Professor Snape, Hari," Dumbledore chided, but then nodded. "Yes, Severus has suspected who you formerly were from the first moment he heard of your existence. Your mother, Lily Potter, was a very determined woman and was willing to go to almost any lengths to get what she wanted. After your birth she contacted Severus about the possibility of a potion to change a woman into a man, permanently. Severus, while he had not seen her newborn child, found the timing of the query to be most troubling and denied the existence of any such potion. It was only after your parents were killed and it was revealed that Harry Potter had survived that Severus suspected Lily had found another means of achieving her goal. Still, he had no proof and let the matter drop, only revisiting the theory after your appearance as Hari Black."

"And he didn't out me, why?"

"Do you really have such a low opinion of Severus that you think he would do such a thing?"

"Yes," Sirius and Hari replied in unison.

Sirius and Hari winked at each other, but it was Sirius that spoke first. "Severus would sell his mother's eternal soul to the devil if he thought it would get him something he really wanted, like Lily in his bed."

"He's welcome to her," muttered Hari, getting a shocked look from Dumbledore. "What? She's the bitch that trapped me in a lie for most of my life. I wouldn't urinate on the woman if she was burning in the middle of the street. Truthfully, I'd be pouring fuel on the fire."

"You truly have no forgiveness in your heart for your mother's mistake?" asked Dumbledore, looking utterly shocked by Hari's feelings about her mother.

"No, I don't, not one shred," Hari answered without hesitation. "Lily Potter may have given birth to me, but she was never my mother. Her actions prove she never wanted a daughter, I mean she asked for a potion to make me male permanently, then when she couldn't get the son she wanted she did something a million times worse. I mean, do you even realize what that bitch did to me?"

"Well, I did see her notes on the Runic Arrays she used, but they were incomplete," Dumbledore admitted.

Hari snorted, then started to explain the three Runic Arrays to the Headmaster. "My mother trapped me inside a solid illusion where nothing could physically touch me, even the touch of my own hands on my skin was muted. That's the reason my skin is so sensitive now, up until the end of last year I had never been touched by anyone or anything."

Hari stood up and started pacing as she continued. "Now that shield was spectacular, I have to admit it saved me from more than a few beatings from my dear aunt and uncle, not to mention their darling son. If she had just left it at that I might have been fine, but Lily Potter didn't want a daughter and found a way to fix the issue. Her second Runic Array cast an glamour over me that made me look like a younger version of my father, one which I was the only one that could see through it. When I looked at myself I could see the real me, but not even my reflection in a mirror was mine. No, I only ever saw Harry Potter in mirrors, which I believe she did on purpose to break me."

"How can you say that, Hari?" asked Dumbledore looking at her with saddened eyes. "I saw your mother with you several times and she loved you dearly."

"Was that before or after she trapped me inside her little portable prison, sir?" Hari asked, glaring at the man hard enough to make him cringe.

"Admittedly, it was after," he answered.

Sirius looked at Albus and shook his head sadly, "Prior to her making Hari look male, Lily never showed the least bit of interest in her daughter. No, Lily wanted a son and was willing to do anything to get one. It was only after she had her curse in place on Hari that she even bothered to look at her child."

"Not to mention the geas she placed on me," Hari added, "which prevented me doing anything she thought her son should never do. Like telling anyone the truth, doing well in school, standing up for myself, and a whole list of other things. I even suspect it affected the people around me to a degree. I know for example that everyone saw the glasses I wore all the time, but the thing is, they didn't really exist. I never bought glasses and I know the Dursleys didn't buy them, they were just on my face one morning when I was about five. From that point on everyone saw them and everyone thought I had bad eyesight, which I don't. Several times over the years my 'glasses' would fall off or I would wake up with them on my nightstand and people would hand them back to me. Madame Pomfrey and Hermione did that several times when I was in the hospital wing. How is that possible when they were nothing but an illusion?" here she paused, looking curiously at Dumbledore. "Tell me, sir, knowing the truth about my gender, why did you allow a girl to share a room with four boys?"

"I… well… there was…" the Headmaster tried several times to come up with a reason, then swore and removed his glasses to rub the bridges his nose. "Until just now, I never even thought it might be inappropriate. I'm sorry, Hari, I really am."

"I don't blame you, sir," Hari said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Lily Potter has much to answer for and I fully admit I'm glad she's dead," Hari said, holding up a hand to stop either man from arguing with her. "Think about it, with her knowledge of runes and knowing she had no qualms about controlling my actions and the actions of others to get what she wanted, she was dangerous. It's possible she was far more dangerous that Voldemort ever dreamed of being because she didn't need to hurt you to control you. I think given a few more years she would have started using those geas on others to make sure they acted the way she thought they should." Hari paused, then shuddered. "I just remembered, Lily Potter was Hermione's personal hero. Scary thought."

"I never thought about it that way," admitted Dumbledore with a frown. "Looking at it like that, it does seem a rather dark path she was on."

Sirius shrugged, saying, "I can see it though. Lily was very much about being in control and was convinced she knew better than anyone else. Don't get me wrong, when things were going the way she thought they should Lily was a wonderful person, but the moment things started going sideways on her or you didn't agree with her, she was one scary bitch." Looking over at Hari with a sad smile, he continued by saying, "you my, my little angel, you were the first indication that something was seriously wrong with Lily. The entire time she was pregnant she was convinced you were a boy, to the point she never had your sex confirmed because she just knew she was right. The moment you came out a girl, she lost all interest in you and James was forced to care for you all by himself."

Turning back to Dumbledore, Sirius shook his head sadly. "Think about this, Albus, those arrays weren't the work of a few months. That level of work and planning takes years to perfect. That means she was working on a means of controlling someones mind and appearance while still here in Hogwarts. Ask yourself this, why was she working on something like that and what did she plan to do with it when she was finished?"

"You told me it wasn't until her seventh year that she suddenly took an interest in my father?" Hari suddenly asked, looking grim as she spoke. "Tell me something, did he change at all around that time?"

Both men suddenly paled further at hearing the question and Dumbledore started swearing softly to himself before answering. "James suddenly started taking his education very seriously, almost a complete change overnight."

"I'll say," grunted Sirius, looking ill. "We were planning pranks the night before and suddenly the next morning he said pranks were for children and he started spending all his time studying."

"Yes, with Lily if I remember correctly," added Dumbledore with a edge of anger in his voice. "I spoke with him the day before he started that habit and he told me Lily had finally agreed to a date with him for that very night. The next morning I saw him in the Library and couldn't believe the change one date could make. I even checked him for any compulsions, but found nothing."

"I bet when you checked me for similar you couldn't find anything," Hari stated, frowning at the possibilities.

"No, I didn't," the Headmaster agreed with a frown. "I find I am now rethinking much of what I knew about your mother, my dear. Unfortunately, we have no way of proving or disproving this rather unpleasant theory."

"We do know it wasn't complete control over James, if that's what she wanted," offered Sirius, looking at Hari. "He still stood up for what he believed in and on more that one occasion that was in direct opposition of Lily's thoughts on the matter."

"Maybe she used a prototype of the array on him," Hari mused, taking her seat once more. "We'll never know, but I think you can now agree that Lily Potter was not the woman any of you thought she was. What's even scarier is the fact we may never know if she used those arrays on anyone else, not if we can't detect them. Who else is out there, right now, still acting as she thought they should?"

"That is indeed a terrifying thought," agreed Dumbledore before he suddenly sat up straighter. "However, I think in many ways she did indeed save your life, even if it wasn't in the manner we previously thought. Maybe more than once."

"How so, sir?"

Dumbledore reached into one of his desk drawers and started pulling several random items out. The first was an exact copy of the journal her father had left for Hari in her trust vault. Next was the diary that had contained the memory of Tom Riddle. Another object was a rather badly melted gold cup. Finally a broken and burnt locket joined the other things on Dumbledore's desk. Hari and Sirius both looked confused by the objects and watched as Dumbledore walked over to a large cabinet and opened it to reveal a stone basin with an eerie silver light coming from it.

"Many years ago a young man sat where you are sitting now and bragged that he had gone further towards achieving immortality than anyone ever had before," the man explained as he stood over the stone basin. "You would know him today as Voldemort, but I knew him as Tom Riddle, a selfish boy with a fondness for petty theft and cruelty. This device, my dear, is a Pensive and allows me to view memories that have been stored inside it. Earlier I collected a memory from Sirius of the night you were freed from Lily's work, but I would ask you to share a memory with me also."

"I guess I can do that, sir," Hari replied, a little nervous about what memory Dumbledore would want to see.

Dumbledore motioned for her to approach, drawing his wand. "I want you to think about the image of Tom Riddle that you saw in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Okay," Hari said, remember that night all too well.

"Good, now hold still for just a moment and I will make a copy of your memory," Dumbledore instructed, lightly touching her temple with his wand and then slowly pulling it away with a small silver strand attached to it. Placing the strand in the Pensive, Dumbledore gave the silver liquid inside a gentle stir. "Now, let us get a look at what you saw that night."

An image slowly rose from the surface of the liquid, a perfect representation of Tom Riddle the night Hari had seen him in the Chamber of Secrets. "That's him, alright. I remember thinking the first time I saw him that he was a pretty boy, all flash and no class."

"Yes, well, I do remember the female students while he was a student were rather enamored of the boy, not that he ever paid them any mind," Dumbledore said, dismissing the image before he added the contents of a small jar to the Pensive. "Now this is the memory Sirius provided me earlier."

Another stir of the silver liquid and suddenly the illusion of Harry Potter was displayed as it was fighting against the Dementor's grasp. Hari had never gotten a good a really good look at the face of the illusion, assuming in the darkness that it was the image of Harry Potter, but she was wrong. Aside from the glowing scar on the boy's forehead, he looked nothing like Harry Potter at all. Gone were the imaginary glasses that never actually existed, but everyone acted as if they did. The hair on this boy was nothing like the bird's nest Hari had always seen in the mirror, instead it was neatly combed and laying flat on his head. Also this boy looked older and in better shape as opposed to the young and scrawny Harry Potter she had been used to seeing. In fact, now that she was seeing the image from Sirius' point of view with the light from the distant castle illuminating his face, she realized she had seen the boy's face before. Not only had she seen it before, she had nightmares about it for several months.

"That's Tom!" she hissed, looking at the image floating above the Pensive. "How is that possible?"

"Look at his scar!" Sirius said, pointing at where the image of the scar suddenly split open and something was sucked out and into the maw of the Dementor, a moment later the image of the boy following after. "The Dementor did something to that scar and then the image collapsed in on itself."

Dumbledore nodded, letting the image sink back into the Pensive before he returned to his seat. "Hari, I believe that on the night Tom attacked your home he did indeed kill your parents, but when he tried to kill you the shield your mother had created reflected the curse back at him," he explained as he looked intently at Hari. "Unfortunately, for you, something of him tried to latch onto you once his body was destroyed, but again your mother's shield protected you. With nothing else to cling to, that small part of Tom latched onto the shield and burrowed inside it. That's why the Runic Arrays never failed, your mother's work would not shut off until you were safe and so long as that shard of Tom was present the arrays kept drawing power from you and the world around you to fight it off."

"I never would have been free so long as that thing was still present," Hari whispered, feeling sick to her stomach.

"And yet your mother's shield kept it from ever truly touching you," Dumbledore said gesturing to her forehead. "Yes, you carried that piece of Tom around with you, but it never made it through your protection. So, when the protection was ripped from your body by the Dementor, that fragment of Tom's very soul went with it and left you free for the first time in your life and without the taint of darkness you always had before. Which is why I never said a word about your supposed death, because I knew you were finally free of the two curses that had always tied you to Voldemort and eventually your own death. It's why I delayed telling the Ministry 'Harry Potter' was dead and why I changed the fake body you left behind to resemble your mother's illusion. I wanted you to be free."


	9. Chapter 9

**H. J. Potter**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Part 1**

It was either very late or extremely early when Hari made her way back to Ravenclaw Tower after her discussion with the Headmaster and Sirius that night. She had many new things to think about, most of which were rather unpleasant. The revelation that Voldemort had created Horcruxes, soul anchors created by use of cold blooded murder and a foul ritual, was bad enough but to think think Hari had been carrying one around with her for so long was worse. On the other hand, if Dumbledore's theory was correct, Lily Potter may just have created the first shield that could block the Unforgivable Curses. Then there was the prophecy that had been made about Hari before she was born and how she would be the one to face Voldemort at the end and she would either have to kill him or be killed, well that did not leave her feeling positive about her future.

Entering her room she found all her friends sleeping on the floor, both beds had been pushed to the side of the room to make room for them all. At the center lay Fleur, a small empty space next to her evidently reserved for Hari when she arrived. Quietly she tiptoed through the tangle of sleeping girls on her way to her bathroom to clean up for bed. Once finished and not really caring at this point who saw her naked, she stripped out of her robes and clothes before making her way to Fleur's side. Trying not to wake her sleeping girlfriend, Hari snuggled up next to her and was surprised when the French blonde wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Where were you?" Fleur whispered, pulling the covers up around them.

"Sirius and Dumbledore wanted to talk with me about some things," Hari explained as she snuggled up with her girlfriend. "I'll tell you all about it when we don't have so many Nosey Nancy's listening in."

"In my defense," Ginny said, scooting over closer, "you stepped on my foot and woke me up."

Daphne snorted, now scooting up behind Fleur. "You got lucky, she kicked me in the boob."

"Sorry," Hari said with a blush.

"No worries," Daphne said with a soft giggle, "Astoria got it worse."

"Hush, you," groaned Astoria, now moving to up behind her sister. "Don't worry, Hari, you just caught my thigh with your foot."

"No, I believe you whined, 'my poor little pussy,'" countered Luna, moving her pillow and blankets so she could lay at the head of the girls.

"Fine, you kicked me in the puss, happy now, Luna?"

"You okay, Stori?" Hari asked, reaching over Fleur to pat the younger girl's arm.

"I'm good," Astoria replied, patting Hari's hand.

Padma, who was now scooted over behind Ginny with her chin resting on the redhead's back and looking at Hari, reached over to pat Hari's shoulder. "You look a mess, Hari. Was it really bad? Are you in trouble for something?"

Hari shook her head, brushing her cheek against Padma's hand to show her thanks. "No, I'm not in trouble or anything, I just learned some dark truths about my mother."

Now playing with Hari's hair, Luna suddenly asked, "Why do I think I knew more about your mother and you than I do right now?"

"Me as well," Fleur agreed after a moments thought.

"You did and if you ask my father, he will tell you all about it," Hari explained to both girls. "He and Dumbledore decided that the information about my mother, some parts of my history, and some other things were so important that they needed to be hidden."

"They used the Fidelius to hide the secret, didn't they?" Daphne asked, now sitting up on one elbow to look at Hari in the dim light of the room.

Hari nodded, then shuddered. "Do you know what it's like to suddenly forget large parts of your life until some tells you the secret? Trust me, it wasn't pleasant. Sirius is the secret keeper, so he has to be the one to explain it. I can't even really tell you more than that because it's all covered under the Fidelius."

"Thank you for at least trusting us with the details you did share," Astoria said, giving a cute little yawn. "Oh, Tracey wanted to stay, but she headed back to Slytherin in case any of the younger years needed looking after while you weren't available."

"Lavender and Parvati did the same for Gryffindor," Ginny said, now resting her head against Hari's back and starting to doze back off. "Same with Susan and Hannah."

"I'll make sure to thank them all tomorrow," Hari said with a smile, starting to feel safe again after what she had learned that night. "Come on, let's get some sleep. Holiday starts tomorrow, so we've got plenty of time to talk later."

It was midmorning before the various girls started rousing from their sleep. Hari and Fleur were the last to wake, with the rest of the girls making a run to the kitchen to gather snacks and drinks aplenty. By the time Hari opened her eyes the next morning she had been levitated over to her bed with Fleur still holding her tightly. Waking up was a little embarrassing when Hari realized she was naked under the sheets, not that anyone seemed to care.

"Hari, hate to break it to you," Luna pointed out with a smirk, "but the only one here that hasn't already seen you naked is… Oh, wait, we've all seen you naked. It's not like you've made a secret of the fact you don't like knickers, clothing, anything too tight, or spinach."

"How does does the last one fit in with Hari's habit of running around starkers in her room?" asked Ginny, who as was her usual behavior when in Hari's room, was raiding Hari's wardrobe.

Luna shrugged, as she started raiding Hari's wardrobe as well. "It doesn't really, but everyone knows when listing things you should always make it an even numbered list. Besides, it distracted Hari long enough for Fleur to sneak into the bathroom first."

"Damn the injustice," Hari deadpanned, then grabbed the happi coat Padma held out for her. "You guys make it sound like I'm an exhibitionist or something."

"Oh! I'll take this one!" shouted Astoria as she finished using some of Hari's makeup. "Let's see, exhibitionist? No. Tease? Big time! You have the longest legs in school, even the seventh year girls are jealous, and you wear super short skirts with nothing under them except an obscuring charm. A charm, by the way, that is driving every male who has reached puberty mad trying to figure out how to cancel it without you knowing."

Ginny nodded, trying on one of the skirts in question and twirling in front of the mirror. "There's a school wide betting pool amongst the males, very hush hush so Lavender found out about it within minutes, as to whether or not the rug matches the curtains, or if you prefer hardwood floor."

Hari was blushing, promising herself to start using more than one layer of obscuring charms. "You're joking, right?"

"No," replied every girl in the room.

Daphne giggled, leaning back on a pile of pillows as she munched on some leftover toast. "Pansy Parkinson evidently spent a night in the Hospital Wing after deciding she could get Draco's attention if she shaved all her pubes. Problem is she mispronounced the spell and set them on fire instead. I'm told Madame Pomfrey called Pansy's mother and embarrassed the hell out of the poor girl."

"Ouch," Hari hissed with a wince, matched by most of the other girls. "Changing topics, quickly, anything going on in the houses we should know about?"

Astoria, who was now wearing a pair of Hari's stiletto heels answered, "Draco is out to woo you. He's convinced himself if he can't get the Potter and Black money through his father's schemes, he'll seduce you at the Ball." She took turned around to look at her butt and legs in the mirror, evidently liking the results if her smile was any indication. "He's bragging to anyone that will listen as to the fact he will sweep you off your feet once you see him in his formal robes at the Ball."

"Yeah, right," scoffed Hari, finally getting up to help Ginny pick out a top that would flatter her hair. "The amazing bouncing ferret, the one good thing Moody has done this year, doesn't stand a chance."

Daphne nodded, finishing her toast and fluffing up her pillows again. "Everyone in Slytherin knows that, even Crabbe and Goyle, but Draco thinks if he just pours on his dubious charm and massive quantities of cologne you'll roll right over for him. I would be careful about drinking anything you let out of your sight if he's around."

"I'll practice my poison and potion detecting skills," Hari said with a frown.

Fleur, having finished freshening up in the bathroom walked back in the room wearing nothing but a pair of little white socks before flopping down on the bed to lay on her stomach. "I will be checking as well."

"If you aren't going to wear clothes, why bother with socks?" asked Daphne, looking confused.

"My feet get cold," replied Fleur as if it was the most logical thing she had ever said.

Astoria meanwhile was looking back and forth between the reflection of her bum in the mirror and Fleur's, finally muttering, "That's what you're supposed to look like," she said looking at her bum in the mirror.

All the girls were soon laughing and happy just to be able to spend time with their friends. Fleur only finally covered up when Lizzie and Aggie showed up and asked if they could come in. Soon the two younger girls were happily learning new hair and makeup tips. It was a wonderful first day of the holidays and Hari hoped that they could keep doing things like it for the rest of the year. It was such a radical difference to her previous years at Hogwarts, what with the lack of life threatening situations and the addition of a wonderful girlfriend, Hari found it hard to wipe the smile from her face. This was exactly what she wanted for all the years she had been trapped, to be a girl and enjoy the things she had always been denied.

Over the course of the next few days Hari and her friends turned her room into "girl central," as Aggie called it. A whole two days was devoted to hair and makeup, not to mention manicures and pedicures, for the girls attending the ball. It was fun to hear who the various girls were attending the ball with and Hari couldn't wait to see how the boys reacted to their dates. Luna had accepted an invitation from Dean Thomas, Hari's old roommate, and seemed rather happy about it. On the other hand Parvati was attending with a Durmstrang boy named Fredrick Knapf, though she didn't seem to happy about it. Padma had accepted an invitation from another Durmstrang boy named Alejandro de la Vega, the roommate of Parvati's date and an extremely charming young man. Daphne would be attending as the date of one of the few Beauxbatons boys, Frank Moore, who was actually from England and attended the French school because his family wanted him to. Cho was going with Cedric, something that had her dancing around Ravenclaw like she was in heaven. Susan and Hannah had decided to go stag after they were unimpressed with the quality of boys asking them out, but that didn't mean they didn't have a long list of dance requests for the night.

Ginny was the one that was the most excited to be attending the ball. As a third year she had not really expected to attend the ball and hadn't even brought a dress for the event. Much to her surprise, and excitement from the volume of her delighted squeal, Neville had asked her to be his date the day after he learned about the dance. Immediately Ginny had run to Hari and Fleur to see if they had anything she could wear to the event. They hadn't, but that didn't mean they didn't have ideas. Soon Ginny was stripped, measured, and color coordinated before Fleur sent off a missive to her mother with money from Hari's purse to see to it the girl got a beautiful dress. Ginny had protested at first, but Hari dismissed her worries and after writing a note to Molly telling her the details, the request was sent. The very next morning Hari got a letter from Molly thanking her for helping Ginny to have a wonderful time, though asking that the dress not be "too revealing." Dinner that night saw several owls delivering the dress and Ginny vibrating with excitement as she drug Fleur and Hari back to their room.

"Oh wow!" Ginny exclaimed when she tried the dress on for the first time and saw her reflection.

The dress, a dark green satin creation with matching shoes looked beautiful on the young redhead. The dress left her shoulders bare, but wide straps covered her upper arms while the neckline dipped just enough to give a hint of cleavage, but nothing inappropriate for a girl Ginny's age. Gathering under her chest and fitting snuggly till it reached her waist, the dress then flared out slightly and fell to her ankles, with the front having a slight split and allowed a tantalizing peek at her legs bellow the knees. With the pumps Fleur's mother had picked out, they had a modest two inch heal, Ginny said she felt "all grown up."

"You look beautiful, Gin," Hari said hugging the girl gently so as not to crumple her dress.

"Thank you, Hari," Ginny replied, spinning around and hugging the older girl tightly. "I love my mum, but if she had picked out my dress it would have made me look like a little girl playing dress up. Now, with this dress, I really understand what you mean about being a confident young woman."

"You've always been that, Gin, you just needed something to prove it to yourself," Hari assured her with a smile and a kiss to the forehead. "Now, we need to talk hair and makeup."

Over the remaining days before the ball Hari reveled in planning the hair and makeup of all the girls around her, including her own. After pulling Fleur, Luna, and Neville aside to show them the note written by Sirius containing the truth that she had formerly been Harry Potter, she admitted to them all as a group that being "girly" was always something she dreamed about. Now, helping to prepare several young women for the ball, she had gotten her fondest wish and considered it the best Christmas present she had ever gotten.

Christmas Eve finally arrived and all the girls gathered once more in Hari and Fleur's room for yet another slumber party. The real reason for the slumber party was to make it easier to get an early start getting ready for the ball. With such a large number of girls attending and all of them volunteering to help the other's prepare, the whole day was dedicated to the task. Waking up at Hari's normal time, gifts were quickly exchanged before a quick trip down to the Great Hall for a massive breakfast, seeing as most of them would not be eating again until that night. Lizzie and Aggie had volunteered to act as runners for the day, meaning they ran to get anything that might be needed by the older girls on the condition that they got to learn some of the spells that would be in use.

A little before noon they returned to Ravenclaw tower and the preparations began. Each girl started with a manicure and pedicure, followed by removal of any unwanted hair, and lastly a shower before they started on hair and makeup. Lavender and Parvati were responsible for the pedicures and manicures, Hari took care of the hair removal, and Fleur gave each of the girls trims as needed before Aggie and Lizzie would escort the girl to the shower with any needed lotions or perfumes. The process repeated over and over again until Hari and Fleur finally had their turn. Then it was time for makeup, fingernail and toenail polish, and knickers as needed. Aggie and Lizzie were running around non stop getting drinks for the older girls, but both were learning an amazing amount of new spells, which weren't just limited to beauty spells.

Once the girls were "beautified," as Aggie called it, they started on the dressing and final styling of hair. It was Aggie and Lizzie's responsibility to help the girls get dressed, which most entailed helping them get into their dresses without smudging anything. Once in the dresses, and after debating the best positioning, the breast support spell was used for the optimal support and positioning before the dresses were resized for the final time. Each girl then moved over to Fleur and Hari for the final styling of their hair and the addition of final touches like perfume and jewelry, most of which was borrowed from Hari's collection. Once they were done, Hari added cushioning charms to the girls' shoes, a spell to repel dirt and spills from the dresses, and finally a warming charm or cooling charm as needed depending on the placement or design of the dress. Hari and Fleur were the last two girls to dress, with Hari wearing her cobalt blue gown and Fleur going with a shimmering silver dress that fit her like a glove. When asked what the secret was behind her dress fitting so well, Fleur had giggled and explained the secret was not wearing anything under it, something that had Hari grinning as she admired her girlfriend in the dress.

Surprisingly, they managed to get everything wrapped up in plenty of time for the ball and with the girls' various date being informed to collect their dates outside Ravenclaw. Two first year Ravenclaw boys had volunteered to act as doormen for the night, even wearing little suits that Fleur had transfigured for them. As the dates for the various girl's arrived, the one of the boys would announce them while the other escorted the young woman out for her date. Colin Creevey had also been hired for the night to take pictures of the girls and their date, one copy for the girls, another for their families, and a final optional one for the young gentleman if he wanted. The elder Creevey brother was thrilled to be making money with what he loved doing and Hari thought it was a nice touch.

"Are we ready for this?" asked Hari once the other girls were gone?

"But of course, 'Ari," Fleur replied with a smile, reaching out and taking the younger girl's hand in her's. "Prepare for a night full of fun!"

"Um, Miss Black?" one of the young doormen suddenly said, sticking his head through the door. "There some people out here to see you?"

"Who is it, Geoffrey?" asked Hari, curious as to who might be calling on her now right before the ball was to start.

"It's Mister Bagman," Geoffrey said with a frown, "and two boys he says are your dates for the night."

"Dates?" asked Fleur, not looking happy.

Hari immediately led Fleur towards the door, never letting go of Fleur's hand as the two girls stepped out into the hallway. Standing there with a rather pleased look on his face was Bagman, but at his side were two boys Hari had no interest in seeing. The first was Roger Davies, a rather smug seventh year Ravenclaw who had tried several times to convince Fleur she was making a mistake by dating Hari. It wasn't that he was against the two girls dating each other, he just felt he was a much better match for the beautiful French witch and had no problems telling everyone this. Fleur had of course laughed at him ever time he attempted to charm her with his rather dubious dating skills, not to mention the boy seemed to be unaware of how to brush his teeth and his breath reeked of garbage.

Standing on Bagman's other side was another unwelcome face, Draco Malfoy. Like Davies, the fourth year Slytherin looked rather smug as he stared hungrily at Hari. Even before opening the door to Ravenclaw Tower Hari had smelled something foul, reminding her of a cross between vinegar and rotting vegetables. Now standing so close to Malfoy she could tell it was coming from him and Hari was trying her best not to gag from the stench. Evidently Malfoy was convinced that bathing was an inconvenience that could be overlooked with the application of enough cologne. Right now, Hari could almost see the haze of said cologne as it evaporated off the boy's skin, or that could just be his normal stench wafting into the air.

"Ah, Misses Black and Delacour!" Bagman exclaimed, clapping his hands together and looking at the two girls with less than innocent eyes. "When I found out the two of you had been unable to find dates to the Ball I immediately set out to find you suitable company for the night. I am still unsure how two lovely young ladies were unable to find dates, but fortunately young Misters Malfoy and Davies volunteered to be your escorts for the night."

"Mister Bagman, who was it that told you we didn't have dates tonight?" Hari asked, scowling at the man and ignoring the two boys at his side. "I assure you, whomever it was lied to you. We do in fact have dates tonight."

"Oui, 'Ari eez my date and I am 'er's," Fleur stated firmly stepping closer to Hari's side. "We 'ave no need for escorts."

Bagman looked shocked at this and started stuttering, "But you can't go together. Who will you have the opening dance with, Miss Delacour, if you don't have a proper date."

"I do 'ave ze proper date, Monsieur," Fleur nearly growled, "and I shall dance wiz my girlfriend, zank you very much."

"Don't be foolish, Black," Malfoy said, leering at Hari with his eyes never leaving her cleavage, "I will allow you to grace my arm tonight, so you have no need to associate with this French… girl."

Davies was nodding, taking a step toward Fleur with an outstretched hand, "See, Fleur, you don't need to take pity on Black anymore and can finally accept my gracious offer to be your escort tonight. I'm sure you are delighted."

Hari and Fleur glanced at each other, then started laughing before brushing past the three fools and heading for the Great Hall. Bagman, Malfoy, and Davies rushed to catch up with the two younger fools each trying to grab hold of the hands of the two laughing young women. By the time they reached the Great Hall Malfoy was furious because Hari had completely ignored him each time he tried to talk to her. Davies was in much the same frame of mind, only he was a little battered and bruised from running into several walls because Fleur had blasted him with her allure. It was only when Hari and Fleur stepped up to Professor McGonagall that they said anything to their unwelcome shadows.

"Now, if you three will excuse us, we have a Ball to attend," Hari said as Professor McGonagall motioned for them to enter.

"Where do you two think you are going?" asked McGonagall as she stopped Davies and Malfoy from entering the Hall. "As you were informed, you needed to be in the Great Hall prior to the last Champion entering or else you would not be allowed to attend the Ball. Now that Miss Delacour and her date have entered, you are too late."

"No, we're their dates!" Malfoy shouted as Bagman shrugged and headed inside.

"I think not, Mister Malfoy, Mister Davies," McGonagall said with a glare aimed at the two boys. "I know for a fact that the entire school is aware that Misses Black and Delacour are attending the Ball together, so what made you think you were their dates?"

"Why would Fleur want to go with another girl when she could go with me?" asked Davies, looking almost as if his question was really all the answer he needed.

"Black needs someone to show her how to be a true heiress, not some jumped up French Veela," Malfoy declared, also looking as if his answer was all there was to the discussion.

Professor McGonagall just shook her head, gesturing at the retreating forms of Hari and Fleur as they walked hand in hand towards the main table. "I would say from the way those two look at each other that they have all the reason in the world to go together, not to mention Miss Black already knows how to be a true heiress. Your arguments are both based on nothing but greed and I have little doubt no matter what anyone says to you that you will both refuse to see the truth. However, for this one night I can at least rest easy in the knowledge that you won't be disturbing those two fine young women. So, good night to you both."

With that McGonagall stepped inside the Great Hall and waved her wand to seal the doors. She knew Malfoy and Davies would try to interfere with Hari and Fleur, if she allowed it and she had no intention of doing so. As she watched the Malfoy heir and the sullen Ravenclaw stand outside the Great Hall, she slowly closed the door behind her with a smirk. She wasn't a fool, contrary to what Severus Snape thought, and was well aware of the plotting of the Malfoy family to reclaim the Black fortune. Lucius Malfoy thought he was smarter than anyone else and assumed the same regarding his son, Draco. Sadly, at least for them, both the male Malfoys were nowhere near as smart or charming as they thought they were. Lucius had money, but he wasted much of his family fortune bribing people to follow his suggestions and took their greed as a sign of his genius. Draco on the other hand was a foolish little boy who rarely bathed and spent most of his time threatening the people around him with his father's money and reputation. As the Great Hall doors finally swung closed and sealed, Minerva McGonagall allowed herself a small smirk, knowing that someday Hari would deal with both Malfoys and hoping she was there to see it when it happened.

 **Part 2**

Hari and Fleur had a wonderful time at the ball that night, at least once they got away from an extremely pompous and very annoying Percy Weasley. Percy seemed torn between bragging about his greatness to Fleur, staring at Hari's cleavage, and bragging about how he was a rising star at the ministry of Magic. Personally, Hari thought he was more likely to burn out before he ever reached the positions of power he seemed to crave. With some effort she and Fleur were able to ignore Percy's attempt to impress them with his rather unimpressive attempts to charm them both. The announcement by Dumbledore that the Champions would now open the Ball came as something of a relief because Percy left almost the moment the band was revealed. A night of dancing with Fleur left Hari feeling like the princess she had always wanted to be, but the night was not without problems as well.

Several times during the night Hari had been forced to reject some rather heavy handed dance invitations from the Durmstrang boys. Fleur had it worse when Percy Weasley of all people showed back up and tried to escort her out of the Great Hall, which had the French witch slapping him and storming away. By the time the Ball was over, all either young witch wanted was to curl up in bed in order to be ready to leave for home in the morning. Their more romantic thoughts for the night were put aside, mainly because they had already had such a long day. So instead of a romantic candlelit finish to the night, instead they just crawled in bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Early the next morning Hari was the first to wake up t, enjoying the sensation of the warm covers and her girlfriend's body pressed up against her. "I think I'm in love with you," she whispered into Fleur's hair.

"I know I love you," Fleur whispered back, turning her head to look up at Hari with a smile. "I am so 'appy I met you my first night 'ere."

"Stay with me forever?" Hari asked her, with a smile on her face that refused to leave.

"Forever," agreed Fleur.

The two young women were about to indulge in more amorous adventures, but there was a knock on the door. With a wave of Hari's hand, and a rather frustrated sigh, the figure of Albus Dumbledore was revealed standing outside her door. Grumbling, it was still several hours before they would be leaving for Fleur's house, so this early morning visit was not well received. Hari slipped out of bed, grabbing a happi coat for herself before handing another to Fleur, who slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Once her girlfriend was safely in the bathroom with the door closed, Hari went over to greet their early morning visitor.

"Good morning, Headmaster," Hari said, opening the door for him and inviting the man in. "Is there something you need me for?"

"Good morning to you as well, my dear girl," replied Dumbledore with a smile, but the moment the door closed he drew his wand and started casting privacy spells. "I hate to bring bad tidings on such a wonderful morning, especially at this early hour, but I think you should know."

"Sirius is alright, isn't he sir?"

"Yes, Sirius is indeed just fine," he said with a smile, "and I did not mean to give you the impression otherwise. No, something else has come to light this morning. Professor McGonagall informed me this morning of Miss Delacour's rather unpleasant encounter with Percy Weasley."

"Oui," Fleur agreed stepping out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and jeans, the first time Hari had seen her wear such a combination. "Ze man was a complete pig, demanding I come wiz 'im and trying to drag me out of ze room. In ze end, I slapped 'im."

"Yes, which matches the details of the event perfectly as compared to what Professor McGonagall told me," Dumbledore said, conjuring chairs for the three of them to sit in.

Hari was curious about what this had to do with them and taking a seat, being careful not to expose anything she didn't want seen by the Headmaster, asked, "This is the reason you're here this morning? Did Percy file charges or something against Fleur?"

"No, as a matter of fact he didn't," the Headmaster assured both young women. "As it turns out, the man you were dealing with last night was not Percy Weasley at all. Young Mister Weasley was found this morning just outside Hogsmeade. After the meal last night, he left the castle to return home and was waylaid as he journeyed to the Three Broomsticks to use their Floo."

"Someone impersonated him at the Ball," stated Hari, standing back up and starting to pace. "Polyjuice Potion would allow that, but what did he want with Fleur?"

Dumbledore, his eyes devoid of their normal twinkle, sighed. "That is something we don't currently know, but I am looking into it now. However, because of this occurrence and a few other issues Mister Black will tell you of, we've decided it best if you and Miss Delacour leave earlier than originally planned."

"We are not even packed, sir," Fleur said, looking around the room.

"I do believe I can take care of that," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now, Miss Black, if you would kindly get dressed, we can be on our way."

"Nothing like being rushed," Hari said as she ran over to her wardrobe and pulled out some of the only clothing she owned that would fully cover her, silk lounge pants and a matching blouse. "We don't have any other details about what happened to Percy, sir?" she asked as she headed towards the bathroom to change.

"Not at the moment, my dear," Dumbledore answered as he waved his wand and everything was suddenly packed up in Hari and Fleur's trunks, save for their traveling cloaks. "Young Mister Weasley remembers he was making his way towards Hogsmeade when he heard a man's voice from behind him. Unfortunately, Mister Weasley does not remember what the man said, only that there was a bright flash of red light and then he woke up restrained in a dark alley. Luckily for him, my brother Aberforth found him and together they alerted the authorities and eventually myself."

"And you thought it had something to do with me?" asked Hari as she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Dumbledore said dryly. "Let us be very honest, my dear, over the course of the last few years it seems almost everything that has happened here at Hogwarts has had at least something to do with you. The fact the imposter was attempting to get Miss Delacour alone, especially as she is known to be in a relationship with you, is worrisome. That and several other incidents over the past few days and I think it best we take precautions in regards to your safety."

"You 'ave said zere were uzer incidents, twice now," Fleur said, looking intently at the Headmaster. "Should we be worried?"

"I think Sirius would prefer to be the one to tell you about that, Miss Delacour," Dumbledore said with a sad smile. "For now, I don't believe you need to be worried, but it is often wise to be cautious even when all seems to be fine."

Walking out of the bathroom, her hair simply tied back in a long ponytail, Hari took her cloak from Fleur and smiled at the Headmaster. "Words I've lived my life by, even before I had the words to express it."

Dumbledore, looking rather saddened at Hari's statement, smiled back at her. "I truly wish you had never had to deal with a life that required you learn such a lesson so early, Hari."

"Life is what it is, sir," countered Hari with a shake of her head. "For all the problems I've had, the things I've dealt with, I'm free now. I've got a good life, real friends, and a wonderful girlfriend," she finished with a kiss to Fleur's cheek. "There's no need to feel bad about it now, I'm happy with my life."

"I can see that," Dumbledore said, giving both young women a wide grin.

As soon as Dumbledore was sure the girls were ready, he turned an old scrap of parchment into a Portkey for their use. Hari hated Portkeys, from the moment she first used one the previous summer to get to France, she felt the things were created solely to make her feel clumsy. Dumbledore's Portkey was no different and as it deposited the three of them in the middle of Diagon Alley, from which he explained they were to travel by Floo from Gringotts. When asked why such a roundabout means of getting home, Dumbledore frowned.

"The Ministry canceled all International Portkey travel this morning," he explained as he led the girls towards the bank. "Then they sealed the Floo connections in Hogwarts and Hogsmeade to prevent young Mister Weasley's attacker from escaping. The fact the attack was not discovered until hours later and sealing the Floo would not have prevented the attacker from using other means of escaping has seemingly slipped the mind of our dear Minister and his advisors. It was in fact one of his advisors, Lucius Malfoy to be exact, that insisted we deny British born students from leaving the castle today. Only our foreign guests would have been allowed to leave. In fact, I believe the Minister will agree to that suggestion once he reaches his office this morning at his normal time of around ten o'clock. Sadly, several students will have already left by then, including yourself and Miss Delacour, Miss Black."

"Let me guess, he also thought all students should have escorts on the school grounds," Hari said with a scowl, "and his son Draco would have been mine?"

"I do believe that was the suggestion made by the elder Malfoy," Dumbledore replied with a smirk. "It is unfortunate that you will have already departed the country before the Minister acts upon that suggestion."

"Yes, most unfortunate," Hari said with her own smirk.

The rest of the journey to the Delacour home went rather smoothly. Dumbledore handed them off to the Goblins who quickly escorted them through their private Floo system, depositing the girls in the Paris branch of Gringotts. From there they took a second portkey provided by the Goblins which deposited them at the gates to the Delacour home. The Delacour home was a beautiful farmhouse located in the south of France, not really that far from the house Hari and Sirius had lived in the last summer. Fleur took great pride in showing off the grounds of the large home, pointing out a large pasture used for horses and beyond that a large expanse of land she told Hari was used for raising grapes for wine. As they neared the house a giggling young bundle of joy came running out to meet them, Fleur's little sister Gabrielle.

Hari was instantly grateful she had been practicing her French as the young girl greeted them. _"Fleur, it's wonderful to have you home finally! I missed you so much! Is this the girl you told me about in your letter? She's really pretty! I wish I had hair as long as her's! Are you two going to get married? Does she like horses?"_

 _"_ _I missed you, too,"_ Fleur replied, scooping the small girl up in her arms and hugging her tightly. _"Yes, this is Hari."_

 ** _Part 3_**

Hari had really enjoyed her time spent with Fleur's family, especially little Gabrielle. Gabrielle was absolutely the cutest child Hari had ever met and just spending time with her was enough to make the world seem a little brighter. Which was probably for the best as soon she was soon informed she was needed back at her family home and would not in fact be spending the holiday with the Delacour family. The news was not to her liking, but Hari knew there had to be a very good reason for it and after several hugs and kisses with her girlfriend Hari used another Portkey to return home. Immediately upon arriving she noticed how tense the atmosphere seemed and a sense of dread filled her very soul. 

"Sirius! Remus! Are you guys here?"

"No need to shout, Hari," Remus replied from the top of the stairs. "We're up in Sirius' room."

Hari did not like how serious, no pun intended, Remus sounded and he looked rather haggard as well. Doing a quick mental check, she hadn't really been paying attention since she returned to school, Hari was positive the full moon had been over a week ago. Yet here Remus stood looking every bit as worn and tired as he usually did right before and right after his change. As she got closer she could see his clothing was torn in a few places and there was a large bloodstain on his pants. His hair, normally cut short and neatly groomed, was nothing but a short stubble upon his scalp. The grim look on his face didn't help matters much either and Hari was now terrified because of the one thing she noticed and realized was missing.

"Where's Sirius, Remus?"

"He's in his room," replied the old werewolf with a sad smile as he let her towards the Master's Suite.

Hari felt true terror starting to fill her heart as she had never seen Remus look so glum, nor so ragged. There was also the fact Sirius was not making a racket, something he always did when she entered the house, even if it was just returning from the back garden. No, there was silence hanging in the air like a weight ready to drop at any moment. Sweat was trickling down Hari's neck and back, not from the heat but from the cold dread holding her heart. As Remus pushed open the door and led Hari through Sirius' sitting room towards the door to his bedchamber, the young girl grew ever more terrified about what lay beyond it. So it was no wonder when the door creaked open she let out a shriek loud enough to be heard all the way back at the Delacour mansion.

"Sweet merciful Merlin, Hari!" barked Sirius from inside the room. "I rather like my eardrums, thank you very much!"

Hari ran inside the room and saw Sirius laying upon his bed. As she sprinted towards him and then hugged him for all she was worth Hari realized why he was abed so late in the morning. Around his head was wrapped a thick white bandage though it failed to hide a spectacularly blacked left eye. Also she noticed his left arm was in a sling and his chest was agin wrapped with thick heavy white bandages. Worst of all it was plain to see from the way his blankets laid across his legs that his reft leg from the knee down was gone. Hari broke into tears when she realized the extent of the damage, Sirius just holding her close as best he could with his undamaged right arm.

"What happened, Sirius?"

Remus nodded and bowed out of the room to let the two speak in private, that and he felt he needed a shower and clean clothes. "I'll be back in a bit. Don't let the old dog trick you into getting him anything alcoholic to drink, Healers orders."

"Stupid Healers and their stupid life saving potions," muttered Sirius, though the playful glint in his eye proved he wasn't really upset. "To answer your question, Little Angel, last night while you were at the Ball three men attacked me and tried their best to capture me. I say capture because at first the spells they used were of the stunning and binding sort. Unfortunately, for them, I was not inclined to go with them and fought back. After I killed two of them the third decided rather than capture me he would rather see me dead."

"What did they want you for?" asked Hari, now worried that both Fleur and Sirius had been attacked.

Sirius sighed, then reached over to the nightstand and picked up a glass of water, took a sip and then continued. "That I don't know and the French Aurors are still interrogating the man after I finally managed to knock him unconscious. I wish I had done that a few moments sooner as the delay cost me my right leg from the knee down."

Hari suddenly remembered Dumbledore had mentioned two incidents that Sirius was going to tell her about. "What else happened, Sirius? Dumbledore said there was more for you to tell me."

Sirius took a long sip of water from his glass, using it as a chance to delay the news he had yet to deliver. "Early this morning an Auror at the Ministry discovered the cell your former friend Hermione was being kept in had been opened. There was no sign of struggle, but Hermione was gone."

"Why was she still in a holding cell?" Hari demanded. "She was supposed to have been released after having her memories erased so she and her family could move to Canada."

"For reasons no one seems to know, Hermione's punishment had been delayed until after the first of the year," answered Sirius with a frown. "Normally with a first generation witch or wizard they can't wait to wipe their memory and be rid of them, but not this time. Instead Hermione sat in that cell since her arrest, probably because someone wanted to make he suffer before being released."

"Was she abused?"

"No, the wards on the cell recorded nothing of that nature happening to her," Sirius said with another frown. "Of course they also didn't record any trace of compulsions being used to make her leave."

"So she went willingly with whomever took her."

Sirius nodded, then placed his now empty glass of water back on the nightstand. "Hari, my Little Angel, someone out there is aiming for you and they are doing it by targeting the people around you. A part of me says it's Voldemort, but this isn't his style. He was never one to capture, not if he could kill instead." He paused, then gave Hari a sad smile. "Since we freed you from your bitch mother's curse I have let you revel in just being a young woman. When you didn't want to practice dueling, instead wanting to go shopping, I allowed it because for too long you were denied the ability to be who you truly are. I had hoped with your old life being done that your new one would allow you the ability to be truly free and you would not need to fight. I was wrong."

Hari remained silent as Sirius continued. "Starting tomorrow you will be training with Remus again and once I get used to the loss of my leg, I'll take over your training. Being free is wonderful, Little Angel, but it seems you're going to have to fight for that freedom. I've talked with Albus and Amelia, both of them fully agrees with me."

"What does that mean for me?" Hari asked, not really liking the thought of having to fight after finally being free for once in her life.

"Well, not a lot will really change," Sirius assured her. "There will be less time spent shopping, but we don't intend to make you some lone wolf crusader. No, we just want to give you the tools you need to defend yourself."

Hari nodded, defending herself she could do. "Alright, I'll do it."

They continued to talk for several hours until finally Sirius sent Hari off to do her own thing. As soon as she was out of the room and the door closed, Sirius sighed and rubbed his left thigh. He didn't have the heart to tell Hari that it was he that cut his own leg off after his fight. Fighting three well trained attackers had been difficult and magically draining. So draining in fact that he had suddenly realized he was thinking far clearer than he had in years. It was then he felt the burning on his left calf and a quick examination had revealed one of Lily's damnable runic arrays. Even as he watched he saw that it was trying to reactivate as his magic started to recharge, something he was not about to allow. He didn't know what the damned thing did and had no idea how to remove it, so in his desperation he cast a quick numbing charm followed by a cutting curse.

Albus had his amputated leg now and was studying the runic array in the hope of discovering a way to deal with them if they ever found another. After being treated for the loss of his leg Sirius had immediately told Remus what happened and Moony had immediately run to the training yard. There he spent nearly an hour casting every high powered spell he knew until he was so magically drained he could barely stand. Without shame he had stripped naked and with Amelia's help had searched his entire body for any sign of an array, even cutting off his hair to be sure an array was not hidden under it. Thankfully the old wolf was free and clear of Lily's abominations, but that did nothing to make the two men feel any better about the situation. Albus and Amelia would both be at the house in the next day or two and would also repeat the process, no chances could be taken. Albus would then explain the situation to Madame Pomfrey Severus, Minerva, and Flitwick. Each had prolonged contact with Lily and each would have to be cleared before Sirius would allow them near his Little Angel again.

"What were you planning, Lily?" Sirius growled to himself as he looked down at where his leg had once been. "What were you planning and how far had you gotten with that plan?"


End file.
